


Carnival Lights

by Milarca, RanebowStitches



Series: Among the Willows [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Carnival, Cuddling, Domesticity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Multi, Smut, Travel, Vampire!Negan, alternate universe - wild west, baths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: It’s the summer of 1881, and Rick and his vampire lover Negan are going on a trip—a carnival pitched near the bustling town of Modesto, California. The carnival promises to be the time of their lives, and the perfect place for romance. But all is not as it seems, and danger lurks just around every brightly-painted corner…
Relationships: Ezekiel/Jesus (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes/Negan
Series: Among the Willows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658266
Comments: 31
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :-) So we’re here again, with the sequel to Strawberry Wine! Many thanks for those of you who’ve stuck with us, and we hope you’ll enjoy this story as much or more than the first one!! ^.^ ♡

  


**May 5th to 13th, 1881**

As the days pass, everyone gets more settled into the new house and their new way of life. Rick usually wakes before Negan and has breakfast before heading off to the sheriff's office. 

Negan busies himself with helping Lori around the house. He helps her with groceries to make sure the icebox and pantry are full to the brim, helps with house maintenance, and arranges for new furniture to be delivered

They've given Olivia a few weeks of paid vacation, a spot Negan fills with glee. He helps Carl with his homework, watches Judith, and helps make dinner—which usually consists of hearty Italian meals like spaghetti with deer meat sauce, stuffed raviolis, rabbit stew that Negan and Carl bring back from hunting trips, and bread. Oh, the bread. Fluffy rolls are everyone's favorite. 

Of course, there's always dessert as well; pies and cakes and cookies. Lori's constantly taking leftovers to Maggie because Negan won't let the oven go cold. He's just so excited to be a part of a family, and wants to take care of them all.

Now, of course, it's more difficult for him to hide the fact that he doesn't eat regular food. Rick was against him _convincing_ people, but after the vampire had assured him that there wasn't any harm, Rick had reluctantly given in. 

And Rick meanwhile, is just glad that everyone's getting fed. They have food on the table and in the pantry—they _have_ a pantry—and they're even talking of getting a few chickens for the backyard. They have the space for it now. Work is going well too—he feels badly he's been in and out of the office lately but they really do need the help and he's good at what he does, so they take whatever time he can give. 

And it's nice to get back into his regular routine, and have more time to spare on top of that. He knows it's good for him to be doing normal things. Talk of traveling the world with Negan was fun but also… the idea of that was twisted up in _before_ , and Rick wants to put that behind him. He wants them to figure out what they want to do as a family and what they want to do as a _couple_ before they do any heavy traveling. He's certainly not averse to the idea of traveling. It sounds fun… but they need to just _be_ for a while. 

And he has been. He loves having Negan beside him in bed every night, and he loves waking up beside him. He's surprised how well he gets on with Lori. And it helps that they have more space than before. 

Lori starts a garden in the backyard too which makes her happy. Rick likes seeing her happy. 

What also makes him happy is the time with Negan he gets. It's nice to kind of… get to know him a little more in a relaxed environment. Without the tension of fear or hiding or moving… so they can just be themselves. They take walks around town in the evening, and go on hikes and horseback excursions when Rick has time off. They swim in the rivers and lie on grassy fields overlooking the valley and explore each other far from town under the stars. 

Rick's more content than he's ever been. He didn't _think_ someone could be this happy. And he knows not to take it for granted. Because he also knows that happiness can be ripped out from under your feet, without any warning at all…

  


**Saturday, May 14th**

A week or so after moving house, Rick comes home in the evening exhausted. They'd had to deal with a drunk townsperson and a bar fight that nearly led to multiple people getting shot. Thankfully they'd been able to get the situation under control, but it had rattled him. 

He _is_ used to things like this happening, though they don't happen all that often. It had just unsettled him and he has a vague sense of unease that he can't shake. He knows the instability of his future with Negan is setting him on edge, but he also knows he just needs time to adjust to it. They did kind of rush into things. 

Maybe it wasn't a good idea. But they did it. And here they are. 

He goes upstairs to the bathroom and as he passes the bedroom he sees that the fire has been lit and Negan's lying down on the bed, holding a book or something. Rick washes quickly, trying to get rid of the tired circles under his eyes as well as he can before going back into the bedroom. 

"Hey," he says to Negan gratefully as he goes in, sighing at the warmth from the fire. 

"Hello, _caro_ ," Negan purrs, resting his book on his lap. Rick relaxes at the sight of him as he closes the door, ready to change out of his dirty clothes and shamelessly curl up into Negan on the bed. He thinks he'll probably fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

"I got the bed nice and warm for you," Negan says as Rick goes to the dresser. 

"Oh?" Rick glances back and sees Negan look to the bedwarmer sitting by the fire. Rick smiles. 

"Did you?" he asks, coming over and feeling the bed. Sure enough, he can tell it's warm under the covers. He sighs. "Thank you, sweetheart," he says, getting on the bed enough so he can give Negan a grateful kiss. Negan holds Rick's cheek gently. 

"Of course, _mio amore_ ," he says softly. "I wanted it nice for you. You deserve it." 

Rick smiles lopsidedly, not sure if he agrees, but thankful for it regardless. Eyebrows drawn, Negan runs his thumb under Rick's eye, feeling the stress resting there. 

"Now, come on. I had a busy day hunting with Carl, but I missed you. Get undressed and get in here with me, hm?"

Rick sighs and nearly sinks into the bed right there. He takes Negan's hand and kisses it a few times. "Mmm, I missed you too, and I definitely will join you," he says. He reluctantly lets Negan go and quickly strips out of his stiff, dusty everyday clothes and changes into a long shirt. He shivers as his bare feet touch the cold wood floor but moans as he gets into bed. 

"Oh that is _nice_ ," he says with a smile, looking up at Negan. "Thank you," he says again, softly. Negan grins and leans down to kiss him. 

"My pleasure, _caro mio_ ," he says, smoothing some loose strands of Rick's hair back from his face. Rick's eyelids flutter at the pleasingly cool brush of Negan's fingers on his skin. "Mmm." Negan moves his book—something very old and Italian—and Rick shifts down and settles his head onto Negan's lap, curling into the vampire's body and sighing. 

"You don't have to stop reading if you don't want to," he says, yawning. He kind of wants to stay like this for a little while, too. Negan looks down at him with a soft chuckle. How _cute_. 

"I've read it before," he says quietly, placing a hand on Rick's head and starting to comb through his hair slowly. Shivers cascade down Rick's spine and he relaxes even more, his focus almost entirely on Negan's fingers in his hair. 

Oh, _god_. 

"I know what happens." Smiling, Negan leans back against the headboard as he pets Rick's hair, listening to his breathing as the fire crackles and the crickets outside chirp. He sighs contently. This is nice.

"Nnn… do you?" Rick asks. "What's it… what is it about?" He yawns again and blinks, watching the fire sleepily. 

"It's a play, actually."

"Oh?" 

"You may have heard of it. Two star-crossed lovers, two feuding families. It ends in tragedy, but you're warned of that from the beginning." 

Rick's eyebrows draw as scenes of a medieval fantasy come to mind. It seems familiar, even if only a few images come to him. Negan scratches his fingers lightly on Rick's scalp and Rick shivers, tensing like a cat before relaxing. 

"Ring any bells?"

"Mmm, Romeo and Juliet, right? Shakespeare?" Rick brushes Negan's leg absently with the backs of his fingers, and then rubs his whole palm over it. He stops just short of wrapping his hand around Negan's leg, smiling slightly. "We read it in school once, or the teacher talked about it, anyway… sad stuff." He swallows, and can't help see the obvious comparison… 

Negan smiles and cocks his head, his leg shifting slightly under Rick's touch. "Ah, it may be sad, but it's also beautiful," he says. "That beauty is why we read it and perform it over and over." 

"I guess." Rick's just thinking about the awful ending, now. Negan trails his hand from Rick's hair to his shoulder, smoothing it up and down his arm. 

"Plus, it's not so sad. They're together in death and they've alleviated the fighting between their families. It's… poetic."

Rick looks up at him, judging his mood. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." He looks down. 

He feels mischievous, then, as he runs his fingers along between Negan's legs over the wool fabric and near his knee, before pushing his hand in slightly. He goes pinker even if he's really nowhere near Negan's sensitive areas. He brushes his hand along the inside of Negan's leg, wondering if this is affecting him at all—if he likes it, and aware of where his head is. 

Above him, Negan smirks, shivering at the feeling and moving his own hand back to Rick's hair. Rick shivers and stills, just holding onto Negan's leg. Negan's hand in his hair feels better than it should, and he doesn't want him to stop. 

"I'll have to take you to see it performed," Negan says, twirling a curl around his finger. "It's stunning, really."

"That would be nice…" Rick says, imagining the grand costumes and scenery. He rubs Negan's leg softly, not trying to elicit a reaction, just to hold him. He still feels unbalanced from the day and being here like this is… calming. It's odd, but he doesn't want Negan to go anywhere. He closes his eyes and listens to the crackling of the fire, the rustling of the trees in the breeze outside. He hears every minute movement Negan makes, focuses on the feel of his cool fingers in his hair. "Do you like it here so far?" he asks quietly, wanting to hear Negan's voice again and trying to keep himself awake for a little bit longer. 

"No," Negan says, smirk curling up his face, and Rick's eyebrows draw together in confusion. Negan pulls softly on a knot in Rick's hair, releasing it. "I _love_ it here." 

Oh.

Rick sighs and shoves him a little. "Don't do that," he says, rolling his eyes. Chuckling, Negan leans forward and kisses Rick's temple even as Rick grumbles.

"It's really very nice, Rick. I hope you're enjoying it here too?"

Rick looks into the fire. "Yeah, I really like it here. It's a beautiful and… functional house." Rick looks down and rubs Negan's leg absently with his thumb. 

Negan hums in agreement, nodding, though Rick can't see. "That it is," he says softly, matching Rick's motions on his leg with his own hand in his hair against his scalp. He loves when Rick touches him, shows him affection in any way. It feels good and makes him feel wanted. He sighs, watching the flames. "I love you, Rick," he says softly after a moment. Rick shivers and nuzzles into him, sighing and closing his eyes. 

"I love you, too," he says, squeezing Negan's leg and curling into him more. He can feel himself start to fall asleep, now. Negan continues to pet him, listening to his heart and breathing slow down. "Sleep, Rick. I'll be here when you wake up," he says softly, and Rick hums, already half out. 

He sleeps deeply, but it's not long before he shifts off Negan and curls up with his back to him, pressed up against his side. 

Negan smiles and gets beneath the blankets himself, spooning Rick from behind, holding him close. He kisses his shoulder and his head before he nuzzles into his hair and waits for sleep to take him.

  


**Tuesday, May 17th**

A few weeks after they move into the new house, Rick's inside giving Judith a bath and Negan's outside enjoying the stars and watching Lucille play with the cats in the yard. It's cool and quiet there but for the chirps of bugs and frogs, and Lucille's occasional boofs. Negan smiles and sighs. It's been such a long time since he's felt so content. It's _wonderful_ here.

Suddenly, Lucille and the cats all stop and look towards the edge of the yard. Negan beats them to it, eyes sharp in the darkness. 

He walks slowly down the porch steps, coming into the yard and standing by Lucille who's growling, waiting for whatever it is to show itself.

From the darkness, two bright eyes appear from the tree-line, and a large brown wolf walks slowly towards him. It's not showing aggression; ears down and panting softly. Negan touches Lucille's head to tell her to be calm. The wolf bows down to Negan before standing back to its full height. 

" _A warning_ ," it says quietly. " _For you._ "

"For me?" Negan asks, eyes never leaving the creature. "What is it?"

" _Hunter_ ," comes the reply. " _Heading in this direction._ " 

Negan hums. "A hunter? Why would I be worried about a hunter? There's plenty of game—"

" _Vampire hunter_ ," the wolf growls and Lucille boofs warningly at him. Negan stops breathing for a minute, staring at the wolf. He hasn't had a run-in with a vampire hunter in upwards of twenty years. He'd figured they went out of fashion as vampires turned to myth themselves.

"What direction did you come from?" he asks the wolf.

" _North_." 

He relaxes slightly. They'll be traveling south soon, so at least they'll be going in the opposite direction, but that's only temporary. Hopefully the hunter will just pass through town and be gone before they arrive back. 

He nods. "Alright. Thank you. Come back later tonight and I'll have some meat out here for you. Be quick now. The humans aren't asleep yet." 

The wolf bows once more before disappearing into the night. Negan stays frozen in his spot for a moment, the taste of fear on his tongue. Lucille whines and rubs her head on his hand.

" _Safe?_ " she asks.

He sighs and nods. "Yeah, it's okay. We're safe." _For now_ , he thinks. He stares into the darkness for a long minute, making sure the wolf is gone, before heading back inside. He thinks he better keep knowledge of the wolf's visit to himself for now.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A package arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! Thanks for reading and sticking with us! We love all your comments are so happy to see you all excited for this next part. I can't wait until we get to the circus y'all, you're gonna love it!
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter~ Got a little but of fluff, a little bit of spice, a little bit of blood ooo~

**May 18th, Wednesday**

The next day is an usual day for Rick, until he's just going home and he sees Maggie chatting with Sasha. 

"Oh, Rick," she says with a smile, waving him over, and he gives the ladies a tip of his hat as he approaches. 

"What can I do ya for, Maggie?" he asks, hands on his hips.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that a package came for Negan today… a rather large one too," she says with a small laugh. 

Rick's eyebrows go up, and then in the back of his mind he remembers something so long ago it feels like a year has passed. "Oh," he says, "well thank you for letting me know. I'll tell him directly." He gives Maggie's arm a pat and goes home just slightly faster than normal. He has a feeling he knows what's in the package. He finds Negan in the kitchen cooking something that smells amazing, and looks to have a lot of cream colored sauce involved. He sees that Lori's outside on the porch with Judith reading her a picture book. Rick sighs contentedly.

"Hey," he says, "this smells good." He sniffs a pot and sighs. It smells _delicious_.

Negan looks over at Rick and smiles. "Thank you," he says. "Fettuccine Alfredo." 

"Mmmm," Rick hums, going over and wrapping his arms around Negan's waist, hugging him and looking past his arm. Negan stirs the boiling pot of fresh made noodles a couple times, making sure they aren't sticking, before stirring the sauce. "And garlic bread in the oven."

Rick's eyebrows go up. "Garlic?" he asks, curious. Isn't garlic… toxic to vampires…? 

Negan chuckles and nods. "Yeah, garlic," he says, turning his head to glance at Rick. "It's been in practically every meal I've made, caro. It's kind of an Italian thing."

Rick rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah," he says, looking at the bubbling pots of pasta and sauce on the elegant black stove. "So, Maggie said a package came for you… said it was really big, too." Rick figures he thinks what's probably in the package is _clothes_ … clothes for _him_ , but he doesn't want to assume. 

Negan perks up. "Oh! I completely forgot I ordered stuff. It seems so long ago…" he trails off as he stirs the sauce, staring at it for a moment before clearing his throat. "Um, well, it's really a package for you, you know? New clothes I had ordered. Some other things too, but mostly clothes." He hums and Rick smiles at him, warming pleasantly. He does remember somewhat when Negan measured him for clothes, but that was before he could leave, so he tries not to think about it. Now, it almost seems sweet. 

"Yeah, I figured that's what it was," Rick says, giving Negan's arm a small kiss. 

"I'll run out while y'all are eating and pick it up," Negan says, before lifting up a bit of the sauce on his spoon and holding it to Rick's lips. "Taste."

Rick grins and takes the spoon into his mouth. "Mmmm," he hums appreciatively, swallowing and licking his lips. "That's very, very good." 

Negan grins. "Good, good," he says, stirring it again before setting the spoon off to the side. He turns in Rick's arms to face him and hug him back. Rick sighs, pleased. "It's mostly just cream and cheese, so it's hard to go wrong." He chuckles.

Rick laughs low. "Yeah I bet it's not," he snorts, highly sceptical. He sighs again and rests his head on Negan's shoulder. "So…" he asks after a moment as they sway slightly, "what kinda things did you get for me?" he asks with a grin, biting his lip and looking up at Negan through his eyelashes, batting them a little. 

Negan chuckles and rests his cheek over on Rick's head. "Just some shirts and pants," he says. "I may have gone a little overboard, but I like having lots of clothes, so I made sure you did too."

Rick laughs softly. "I can't wait to see it all."

"I think there was a gardening book too, which I'm sure Lori'll enjoy." Negan feigns a faulty memory, but he remembers exactly what he bought. He's very excited for one item in particular. 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she'll love that," Rick says, knowing she will.

"You'll have to try it all on after dinner."

"Yeah, for sure I will," Rick says, grinning. He tilts his head up and gives Negan a kiss. "Thank you, babe. I can't wait." 

Negan grins, especially at the pet name. Rick never really calls him anything but his name. It makes him feel giddy. He leans in and kisses Rick back, giggling and squeezing him tight. Lord, he loves this man. 

Rick grins into the kiss, Negan's excitement bubbling up into him, too. 

"I can't wait," Negan says as he pulls back. "Now, go round up the rest of em. Dinner'll be done as soon as these noodles are done, and that shouldn't be long now." 

"Sure," Rick says, nodding. 

Negan smiles, pecks Rick's lips again, and turns back to the stove. He pats Rick's hip. "Go on, now, caro."

Rick grins and rolls his eyes but warms slightly at the touch. "Alright, alright," he says, running his hand along Negan's waist as he goes to get Lori. 

Negan finishes getting dinner all set out on the table just as everyone arrives. He wipes his hands off on a dish towel as he explains what things are and laughs as Carl goes right for the garlic bread. 

He excuses himself, says he's already eaten and that there's a package waiting for him; a half lie but one that he doesn't need to convince anyone for nonetheless. He pecks Rick's cheek before he's out the door, placing his hat on his head. The sun's setting, but it's not quite low enough for his comfort. 

He enters into the general store but a few minutes later, and goes to the counter, knocking on it with his knuckles. "Hello?" he calls, not seeing anyone.

This time it's Glenn who comes out of the back room. "Negan, hi," he says with a smile. "Oh, you're here to pick up your package, right? Maggie told me about it."

"Yessir," Negan answers with a nod.

"Great. I'll get it, just one second." He goes into the back room again and then comes out a minute later with a large box, wrapped tight and tied with string. He puts it on the counter with an ‘ _oof'_ and a chuckle and then gets a clipboard out. "Alright here we go," he says, "so just sign here and you're good to go." He motions to the pencil on the counter which Negan takes and neatly signs his name in the designated space.

"Thank you kindly," he says, setting the pencil down and picking up his package, resting it on his shoulder as he holds it with both hands. It's barely a weight to him. 

"No worries," Glenn says, taking the clipboard back. He's glad Negan picked up that package; it was taking up a lot of room in the back. 

"I'll see you again soon, yeah?" 

"For sure! Have a good night! Say hi to Rick for me!" 

"Sure will!" Negan calls, taking care not to hit anything with his box on the way out, and makes his way right back home.

They've just finished eating by the time Negan gets back. Lori's getting the dishes, Carl's in the kitchen helping her, and Rick's finishing feeding Judith dinner at the dining table. He spoons some mashed carrots into her mouth as Negan walks in the door. 

"Come on, honey," he says to her before looking up. "Hey… other honey," he says, chuckling softly. 

Negan snorts a laugh and winks at Rick. "I'll be right back," he says, heading upstairs to their room to drop the box down. It hits the floor with a dull thud and he tears the string off, opening it up with a grin. He feels like a kid on Christmas.

There's an item form right on top and Negan looks it over. " _One pair pegged calf boots, one wool vest (black), one silk vest (green), one cassimere suit (black) with matching frock coat, black doeskin pants, two pairs denim pants (brown), two cotton shirts (brown), one cotton shirt (white), two pairs drawers (gray), one ‘Gardening 101', one ‘Plants and You', one bottle ea: California grape brandy, New England rum, and blackberry wine_ …" Negan licks his bottom lip as he reads the final item. " _One French underbust corset._ "

He laughs softly and digs into the box, pulling out the liquor and books, before closing it up and heading back downstairs and into the kitchen. 

"Lori, I have gifts for you!" he says cheerfully, showing her his purchases. Lori gasps when she turns around. 

"Negan…" she says, wiping her hands on her apron. "What is all this? Gifts, no, you shouldn't have…" She takes the bottles and sets them on the kitchen table, peering at the labels. 

Negan laughs and says, "It's my pleasure, really. Enjoy!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you," she says, before carefully taking the books and starting to look through them. Carl glances over from the sink and smirks at the alcohol.

"Heh. Can I have some?" he asks. 

_"No,"_ Lori says, shaking her head with a smile. 

Negan throws Carl a wink and puts his finger over his lips, telling him to keep quiet and he just might get some. Just then Rick comes in from the dining room, Judith under his arm and a bowl of baby food in his hand. He puts that on the table and looks at the bottles and then Negan.

"Wow, you went all out," he says with a slight smile, leaning in and giving Negan a kiss. Negan shrugs as he kisses back. 

"Eh, just a little something special." He reaches out to take Judith from Rick.

"Oh thank you," Rick says as Negan kisses her cheek softly and nuzzles his nose into her curls. She smells like soap and carrots. Judith giggles at him and grabs his shirt and Rick brushes her hair as Negan holds her, just appreciating how glad he is that Judith likes Negan. He glances at the books in Lori's hand and then goes over to look at them with her. Carl takes a break from the dishes to play with Judith and nothing much gets done for a while. 

But eventually Lori organizes them all and cleaning up is a team effort until the kitchen is spotless. Carl leaves to go see Enid, Lori puts Judith to bed, and Rick and Negan are just finishing putting the dry dishes away. Rick can tell Negan's excited though because as soon as everything's put away he's taking Rick's hand and pulling him upstairs, grinning. Rick laughs as they go, curious and interested. 

They quickly light the fire and several candles, close the door, and then Negan giggles softly. "Okay, okay," he says, bouncing to the box. "Do you wanna look through, or do you want me to hand you things?" 

"Uhhh…"

Negan quickly shakes his head. "No, you know what, I'm gonna hand you things."

Rick laughs and snorts, rolling his eyes as he sits on the other side of the bed, peering into the box. 

"Okay! First…" Negan opens the box and reaches in, pulling out the two brown cotton shirts and one white one, neatly folded, and hands them to Rick. "Shirts!"

Ricks smiles indulgently and takes them. "Huh," he says, examining the stitchery. Well it certainly _looks_ expensive. He stands up and holds the white one out. "It's nice," he says. 

Negan nods and grins. "Try one on!" he says, sitting on the bed next to the box and gazing up at Rick.

Rick laughs softly. "Alright, alright," he says, putting the shirt down. He pushes his suspenders off, pulls his shirt off, and then buttons the new one up. There's a new mirror in the corner by Rick's side table and he looks at himself in it. "Nice…" he says. It seems to fit a little better than his old shirt and the fabric is clean and crisp and bright. He almost feels guilty for wearing it. 

Negan smiles. "It looks good," he says. "How's it feel? Oh, here…" Negan digs back through the box. "Try this on with it!" He hands the black vest over to Rick. Rick takes it and gives Negan a smile. 

"It feels good," he says. "A little stiff, maybe, but I think it'll soften up after being washed." He puts the vest on and chuckles, turning in the mirror. He looks nice. 

"Sure, sure," Negan agrees. "As you wear it, as well." He looks Rick up and down and smiles. He looks so good in new clothes that fit well against his body. He turns back to the box. "Here, a pair of these as well!" He pulls out both pairs of the brown denim pants along with the drawers and holds them out to Rick with excitement.

Rick chuckles and takes them, putting them on the bed before shucking his own pants and drawers and then putting on the new ones. "Ohhh," Rick says, looking at his reflection. "These are snappy."

"Oh, turn around for me, caro," Negan says. "Let me see you from all angles." He claps softly and bites his lip. He's very happy Rick likes everything so far.

Rick turns as requested, hands in his pockets and a blush spreading down his neck. He turns slowly and shows off his ass with a grin over his shoulder before coming back around. He sidles up to the bed closer to Negan and looks down at him. "Whaddaya think?" he asks, smiling slightly. Negan beams and reaches out, taking Rick's hips in hands and pulling him forward enough for him to rest his chin on Rick's belly and look up at him. 

Rick laughs and flushes deeper, grinning down at Negan and resting his hands on his back. 

"You look _very_ handsome," Negan purrs, and Rick hums, rubbing his knuckles over Negan's back, petting him almost. Negan feels the new fabric under his fingers and hums. "This is nice quality. Should last a long time."

"Good," Rick says, "I want it to last a long time. They're all so beautiful."

Negan chuckles and places a kiss to Rick's clothed belly. It seems a little softer than it was when Negan first met him. He hums happily. "You haven't seen anything yet," he says with a wink, making Rick even more curious. "Take off those pants and the vest and try _these_ on." He pats Rick's ass and reaches into the box, pulling out the black doeskin pants and the green silk vest, and holding them up to Rick.

Rick's eyes widen as he looks at the clothes. Those are… fancy. He changes quickly and then he's looking at himself in the mirror again. "Wow…" he says, and glances to Negan, "now _these_ are nice." He chuckles. 

Negan hums and looks at Rick with hungry eyes. "Oh, amore, green looks so good on you," he says. "It brings out your beautiful eyes."

"Does it?" Rick asks, looking at himself in the mirror and trying to see what Negan sees. "Huh." Oh well, it must be true if Negan thinks it is. 

Negan snorts softly with laughter and reaches into the box again. "Okay, now here's something _really_ special," he says. "I'm thinking you could wear this when we go on that bank date?" He pulls out the cassimere suit and matching frock coat, placing them on the bed near Rick. Rick inhales slightly. He's never owned anything as expensive as those in his life. He barely dares to touch them. 

"Oh, and of course…" Negan reaches back in and grabs the boots, placing them next to the suit.

Rick grins, overwhelmed slightly. "These are gorgeous Negan," he says, reaching over and cupping Negan's jaw to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

Negan smiles and takes a breath to calm down slightly. He kisses Rick back softly. "You're welcome, amore," he says softly, wrapping his arms around Rick's waist and holding him close. He nuzzles his face into Rick's hand on his jaw. Rick grins, petting Negan's hair and holding him in return. He loves it when Negan gets cuddly. 

"Okay, let me try this on, too," he says, giving Negan another kiss before gently stepping away. He puts the boots on first, then the suit, and then the coat. He laughs softly. "Now all I need is a top hat and cigar," he jokes, laughing as he looks at himself in the mirror and strikes poses. He really does look like a city boy now, he thinks. 

Negan chuckles. "That could be arranged," he says, imagining it. Yes, Rick would look nice in a top hat. "Maybe some white gloves too?" he asks, and Rick snorts, smiling. 

"That might be going overboard, now," he says, mock-seriously, before grinning. He bites his lip and looks at himself again before running his hands through his hair and stepping up to the mirror. He hums and spits into his hand, then runs his hands over his hair this time, smoothing the curls down. "There," he says, pleased. 

"Ooo," Negan coos, putting his face in his hands. "Very nice, very nice. _Molto bello_!" He grins and reaches towards Rick, making grabby hands at him. Rick grins and comes over into Negan's arms. "You'll turn all the heads in the city. They'll say, 'Oh my, look at that handsome man in the suit. His partner doesn't hold a candle to him!'"

Barking a laugh, Rick holds Negan's face with his hands. "Oh I'm sure," he says, snickering slightly. He can't imagine anyone looking at him when _Negan's_ right there, but the compliment is appreciated nonetheless. He gives Negan another kiss. "And what does ‘molto' mean then, hm?" he asks as he strokes Negan's face. "I know ‘bello' but…"

Negan leans into Rick's hands and holds his hips, loving the attention and the kisses. He turns his head to kiss Rick's palm quickly and Rick grins. "It means 'very' or 'much'," he says. "You're very handsome. _Sei molto bello_. You see?"

Rick chuckles low. "Yeah, yeah, I see." He looks at Negan as he repeats it, saying it back to him. "Sei molto bello _."_ He grins, proud of himself though feeling like he probably just butchered the pronunciation. Negan chuckles giddily and kisses Rick's hand again. 

"Grazie, amore," he says with a small smirk. "We'll have you fluent in no time."

Rick laughs. "Oh yes," he says, "no time at all… We'll have to go to Italy as well so I can really practice," he says, laughing. "I want to see the colosseum and those boats in the city that's half underwater." He waggles his eyebrows and Negan grins and nods. 

"Si, si, si! We shall!" He reaches up to take Rick's face in his hands and Rick grins, giddy with Negan's excitement. "I want to give you the grand tour." He pulls Rick down into a kiss, bumping their noses together. Rick chuckles into the kiss, humming and pushing Negan back a little with his enthusiasm. 

Negan makes a hum of surprise as Rick pushes him, but he stays up and breaks the kiss gently. "Wait, I have one more thing for you, " he says, looking into Rick's eyes. Rick blinks at him. 

"Okay…" 

Negan bites his lip nervously, a shy smile on his face. "I'm not… sure if you'll like it, but…" He nods towards the box and lets his hands fall from Rick. Rick gives him a small curious smile in return. "Why don't you go see?"

"Alright," Rick says, though he takes his boots and the suit and coat off first, draping everything over the end of the bed before he looks into the box. There seems to be one more thing at the bottom, wrapped in tissue paper. He has no idea what this could be. He takes the package out of the box and takes the tissue paper off, leaving him holding what looks like a…? 

Rick inhales sharply. He recognizes that what he's holding is a _corset_ … but he just doesn't understand why Negan would want him to wear one or how it would even fit him. Do they even make men's corsets? Rick swallows, unsure how to react and trying not to get too confused, or upset. He knows that women wear them all the time, but it just feels kind of… strange… that Negan would want him to wear it. He gets it… he thinks… but he just doesn't understand… 

Negan laces his fingers together and rests his elbows on his knees as Rick looks at the corset. If he could blush, he'd be on fire right now. He glances to Rick and then looks at the floor, clearing his throat. "I… um… you don't have to wear it…" he mumbles. "I just…" He breathes a nervous laugh and rubs his face. "I really like corsets…"

Rick watches Negan and then drops his eyes. He swallows and puts the garment on the bed. "I just… it just feels like… I don't know. I thought you liked the way I looked?" He knows he shouldn't be feeling so insecure all of a sudden, because women wear them all the time, but he just never thought about it, and now Negan wants him to wear one? And Negan's said before that he wants him to eat more and that's fine but what, he doesn't like the look of it on him? It's just so confusing and Rick is trying hard not to get upset but he feels worse and worse by the second, the more he thinks about it. 

"I do!" Negan says quickly, turning towards Rick, his eyes wide. Oh no. No, no. Rick has the wrong idea. "Rick, no—That's not—!" He shakes his head and stands up to face Rick. Rick startles back a little and crosses his arms, listening but still nervous. "I didn't mean I wanted you to wear it to change your body shape," he tries to explain, and Rick looks down. 

Oh. Okay? 

"And I didn't want you to wear it all the time. I just…" He sighs. "I don't know. I just like how corsets look when they're the only thing being worn… like, in bed." 

Rick looks up then, and… oh. Well… that makes sense… he supposes. Negan steps up to him and softly takes his hips in hand, drawing him towards him. Rick exhales but lets Negan pull him close. Negan searches his face for a moment. 

"Rick, I swear, this isn't about your body. It's purely… aesthetic. You don't have to wear it." 

Rick exhales, and then rubs his face. He nods. "Okay. Okay… sorry. That just… startled me. I think I understand but you can't…" He laughs slightly, calming down somewhat. "Surprise me like that." He looks up into Negan's eyes with a small smile on his lips. "I didn't know… _what_ you were thinkin'." 

Negan takes Rick's face in his hands and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry… I ordered it a long time ago, you know…" He sighs and presses his forehead to Rick's, letting his hands fall to Rick's waist. Rick swallows, feeling calmer already. Negan smoothes his hands around slowly, feeling Rick's body. "I love this," he says gently. "I love you."

Rick smiles, shivering slightly. "Thanks," he says quietly, "I love you too." He looks into Negan's eyes and then sighs, leaning against him and putting his head on Negan's shoulder. "Thanks for all the clothes," he says into Negan's neck. "I really do love them." And he does. The corset at the end was a bit much… but the rest of it was good. 

" _Prego_ ," Negan says, rubbing his cheek against Rick's head. He wraps his arms all the way around him and squeezes him tight. Rick makes a small noise and shivers, relaxing into Negan fully. Negan holds him for a moment, rubbing his back softly before he says, "I'll wear it if you want me to," with a soft playful tone, and Rick can't help the laugh that bubbles up, shaking his body and Negan's in turn. 

"I would very much like to see that," Rick says with a smirk. 

Negan laughs softly as Rick shakes him. "Anytime, caro. You just gotta help lace me up."

"Oh, I'll do that," Rick says, sighing as his laughter subsides. He feels better now, and he likes being in Negan's arms like this with the fire crackling beside them. And he had a feeling that Negan didn't mean… what he thought he meant. But he's glad he heard him say it anyway. 

Negan smiles and sways softly as he holds Rick. He's glad Rick's laughing again. He hadn't meant to scare him or anything, though he is glad that they're at a point where they can talk things out well enough.

He listens to the fire pop and Rick breathe for a moment before he says, "Are you excited for the circus? We leave for it soon."

Rick hums. "Yeah, definitely. I can't wait to meet this vampire ringleader." He chuckles and Negan nods. 

"Yes, me too. I do hope it's who I think it is." He squeezes Rick softly and Rick chuckles, though he isn't sure if he exactly wants it to be who Negan thinks it is or not. "It's going to be so much fun! You can pack some of your new shirts and pants to wear!" He laughs softly and kisses Rick's temple. Rick hums again. 

"Yes, I can't wait," he says, laughing softly at Negan's zeal. "It'll be lots of fun, I'm sure. And a train trip…" Rick exhales, imagining it. "I've only been on a train a few times. That'll be exciting too." 

"Si, si," Negan nods. "I'll get us good tickets. Maybe our own private room, hm?" He kisses Rick again and trails his hands down to his lower back, resting them there. Rick's eyes widen and he shivers as Negan kisses him and his touch roves lower. He can't imagine how expensive that would be. 

"That would be… somethin' else," he says with a small laugh. 

"I want you to be comfortable," Negan says. "And… I'd like to be in a room where we can close the curtains. Keep the sun out." 

"Oh, right," Rick says. He always forgets about that. It's been even easier to forget Negan's particular… needs… since he started staying up more during the day.

Negan sighs and kisses Rick's temple again before trailing down to his shoulder, and Rick groans, shivering. Negan hums and nuzzles into Rick's neck. "I'd also like to feed from you before we go. More than a snack I mean. I'm running a little low."

Rick can't help the shudder that runs up his body at Negan's words, or, he thinks guiltily, the twitch of his dick in his pants. He isn't sure that Negan's ever asked to feed from him so bluntly before. It's… kind of hot.

"Yeah," Rick says, "of course. Whatever you need." 

Negan hums and smiles, feeling the shudder run up Rick. Oh, that's nice. He nuzzles more into Rick and presses him closer by digging his fingers into his lower back. Rick squeaks. "Perhaps… right now?" he purrs against Rick's neck, licking at the pulse point there. Rick whines low and feels fuzzy all of a sudden, shivering at Negan's cool tongue on his neck. 

"Mmm… if… if you want to…" Rick says. And he does want Negan to. He wants to give all that he can to Negan, whenever he needs. If Negan bites him right there though… Rick can't promise that he'll stay upright.

Negan grins, digging his fingers in a little more and making Rick wince—and grin happily—before pulling back and lifting Rick's face up. "Lay down," he commands softly, tilting his head towards the bed. "Get comfy."

Rick swallows thickly, the fuzziness coming on heavier now and providing him with a pleasant buzz. _Yes, sir,_ he thinks but doesn't say. "Okay," says quietly, going to the bed and taking off everything but his underwear—what? Negan said to get comfy, and he doesn't want to ruin his new shirt, either—before lying down on the bed with his head on the pillow and his hands on his stomach. He takes slow breaths to calm himself down as he watches Negan with heavy eyes. 

Negan watches Rick back with hungry, dark eyes. He likes watching Rick follow his orders, and without influence from his powers—just because he _wants_ to. It sends a shiver up Negan's spine. 

He slips off his own shirt and pants before crawling onto the bed and then onto Rick. Rick shivers with anticipation, loving the way Negan prowls onto him like a puma. Taking Rick's hands, Negan places them against his cheeks, nuzzling into them and kissing Rick's palms. Rick laughs softly and hums, touching Negan's skin with his fingertips and looking into his eyes, which are darker than normal and not just because of the dim light. 

Negan growls softly in his chest and starts trailing kisses and soft bites down one of Rick's arms, leaving a trail of red marks in his wake and making Rick shiver and whimper. When Negan gets to the bend of Rick's elbow, he licks a wide stripe into it and nips at the soft skin there. Rick laughs and jerks his arm away automatically, though his pulse is humming with exhilaration. 

He looks at Negan with wide, giddy eyes, as if daring him to hold him down. Negan grins and growls, grabbing Rick's arm back and pinning both down near Rick's head. Rick whines happily, and Negan leans forward and buries his nose into Rick's hair, smelling deeply before trailing kisses down the side of his face. Humming and shifting under him, Rick bucks lightly. When Negan reaches Rick's mouth, he captures it in a deep kiss that's all teeth.

Rick yelps sharply in surprise but surrenders to the kiss, shivering and giving Negan control, lest he accidentally cut himself more than necessary on the vampire's sharp teeth. 

Negan nibbles on Rick's bottom lip as he grinds his hips down a few times—Rick's noises are delicious and he wants to draw more of them out—and he's rewarded with a whine that's dragged from Rick's throat at the contradictory sensation. Oh _hell_ that's a lot to take in at once, Rick thinks as he tries to control himself. Negan squeezes Rick's wrists and moves his mouth to Rick's jaw, sucking marks there as well. Rick keens and writhes in Negan's grip, jerking and breathing hotly as Negan marks him. He wants Negan to mark him all over, damn the fact that he'll have to cover it up somehow later. He pictures himself with bite marks and hickies all over and feels heat coil urgently in his groin. 

Negan grins against Rick's skin, pleased with his reactions. He sucks a few more marks up Rick's jaw and nibbles at his ear, making Rick pant and whimper, before he drops down and starts doing the same against his neck. Rick _keens_ , pressing his face into the pillow on one side and squeezing his eyes shut. He pulls against Negan's hands on his wrists and jerks under him, grinning and trying not to laugh suddenly at the onslaught. It hurts but it also kind of tickles. Negan presses Rick's wrists down harder as he wiggles and squeezes his knees against Rick's sides. Rick whines softly, imitating a small animal. But he _loves_ this. Oh, he loves it. He loves when Negan holds him down like this. It makes him feel so helpless and yet so taken care of. He shudders and goes still, trusting Negan not to hurt him.

Growling softly, Negan scrapes his teeth against Rick's jugular before pressing his lips against it, making Rick keen quietly, his eyelids flickering shut. Rick's pulse beats fast under them and the heady smell of his arousal fills Negan's nose like a rustic cologne. He groans softly and opens his mouth wide, pressing his teeth deep into Rick's neck. Rick makes a short, quick yelp before he shuts his mouth and whines low, shivering and lying still. He feels himself getting hard from this but can also feel his arousal fading almost. Not because he doesn't like this but almost because he's focusing so hard on trying to stay calm. He swallows thickly and takes even breaths, wincing against the pain. 

Negan sinks his teeth in deep before backing them out and allowing the blood to flow smoothly from the double wounds. Rick shivers, feeling the blood drip down his neck, but glad that he's started to feel numb already. Negan leans back in and sucks gently, swallowing down the hot liquid with a moan. His eyes shut as he drinks deeply. Rick keeps taking slow breaths, closing his eyes and trying not to feel fear. He thinks he feels cooler but that could just be his imagination. He's sure that Negan knows not to take too much… he must. 

Negan can taste the hint of the sugar he's been feeding Rick for dessert every night the past couple of weeks and it makes him giddy as he drinks. He's so thankful for Rick for the things that he does and puts up with. He trails one of his hands up into Rick's and laces their fingers together, holding it gently as he continues to drink.

Rick realizes how tense he was when Negan takes his hand, and the action soothes him. He makes a small noise and squeezes Negan's hand back, relaxing down again. Negan presses the thumb of his opposite hand into Rick's palm and rubs it softly. He hates that Rick's body seems to betray his mind when he bites him. Entering into a panic when there's nothing to be afraid of.

Negan hums as he laps at Rick's throat. He's almost done, but he just wants a bit more… wants to know he'll be top notch while they're at the circus and staying up all day and night. He knows how much he can take, how much Rick can give, instinctively, so he knows Rick is alright for a minute longer. 

Rick can feel himself getting slightly more dizzy, thinks he might be getting a little cooler. It's fine though. He knows that Negan wants to take more than usual. That's fine. His breath starts to come slightly faster anyway and he tries to concentrate on Negan's thumb rubbing his palm. It's cool and soft and the motion also lets Rick know that Negan's still in control of himself. He knows what he's doing and he wants to calm him down; the very thought of that is enough to help Rick feel a little better. 

Negan takes one last swallow and begins to lap and lick at the wounds in order to close them up, letting his saliva seal the wounds, and trying to clean Rick as best he can. Rick sighs when he feels Negan finish and start to lick the wounds closed. His neck aches right now and his whole shoulder is sore, despite the numbing saliva around the bite. Rick groans. Negan pulls back once it's clean enough and licks his lips with a hum. He studies Rick's face, makes sure he's okay, and Rick meets his eyes tiredly, giving him a small smile. Negan returns it and reaches up to smooth Rick's hair back gently. His belly is full and warm with fresh blood, and Rick feels a little colder. Negan smiles, amused by the shift. 

"Thank you, Rick," he says softly, moving off of Rick to lay besides him and nuzzle into his hair, pulling him close.

"Uh-huh," Rick says with a small laugh, turning slightly into Negan.

"How do you feel?"

"Mmm," Rick hums. "Tired." More tired than is warranted by the late hour. He smiles again and closes his eyes. He just wants to sleep right now. 

Negan nods. Yes, he would be, wouldn't he? He pets Rick's hair a few more times before he kisses his temple and sits up. Rick moans slightly, looking up to see where Negan's going.

"I'm gonna go get you something, okay? You just rest. Take a nap, okay?" Negan pulls a quilt over Rick and tucks him in. 

"Oh… okay," Rick says, and likes the idea of a nap. Or sleeping for the rest of the night, to be honest. He hums as Negan pulls the quilt over him, loving the warmth. 

"I'll be back soon."

Rick nods and closes his eyes.

Negan shucks on his pants before he leaves the room, making sure to wipe his mouth off with a wet rag by the bathroom wash bowl before heading downstairs silently. He heads into the kitchen, grabbing the cocoa and sugar and milk. A quick stoke to the stove coals, and he's ready to go.

As he heats the milky drink, he listens to the sound of Lori knitting in the living room. The distinct sound of Lucille snoring also comes from the same direction and Negan smiles, knowing she's curled up at Lori's feet in front of the fire.

He makes the drink as quiet as he can, pouring it into a mug when he's done. He also grabs a couple leftover cookies and then heads back upstairs without a single creak on the stairs. He slips inside their bedroom and closes the door softly.

Rick's dozing, as Negan expected, so he sets down the cookies and cocoa on his end table before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at Rick with a soft smile. He doesn't want to disturb him but he knows he needs to eat something. "Rick," he says, petting Rick's hair. "Rick, I'm back."

Rick blinks into the soft light of the room and looks up at Negan sleepily. "Mmm?" he asks, and then he remembers how much his shoulder aches. He winces. He does like Negan's hand on his hair though. That feels nice. 

Negan scratches through Rick's hair gently and Rick shivers. Mm, that feels good. "Rick, I brought you hot chocolate and some cookies," he says. Rick perks up slightly. Hot chocolate and cookies? "Can you sit up for me and drink it?"

Rick yawns and nods, pushing himself up a little with his unhurt arm and giving Negan a small smile. "How does it look?" he asks a little jokingly, gesturing to his neck. He can't really see it himself, and he's unsure if he wants to touch it. He knows he'll just find teeth marks, but it's still a slightly unsettling prospect. 

Negan chuckles softly. "Like someone bit you," he answers, and Rick laughs softly. Negan picks up the hot chocolate and presses it into Rick's hands, making sure he has a hold on it before letting go. Rick hums, also making sure he has a hold of it. The warmth is amazing though and he holds it close to him, soaking it up. 

"It's still fresh right now, but by morning it'll be healed tight and just a little bruised."

Rick looks up at him as he takes a small sip, blowing on the surface of it slightly beforehand. It's actually the perfect temperature, which is surprising but nice. "Oh good," he says, breathing a laugh as he takes another, deeper sip. Oh, god, it tastes so good, and the warmth in his stomach is heaven. He drinks half of it before he has to stop and let himself adjust. "Mmm," he hums. "This is so good." 

Negan beams and scoots closer, bringing his legs up on the bed. Rick grins. 

"I'm glad you like it," Negan says, tracing circles on Rick's leg covered by the quilt. "I think I've perfected my recipe from the first time I made it, but I didn't have any taste testers." He laughs.

Rick chuckles and takes another sip. "Well you figured it out somehow, that's for sure." 

"Well, good," Negan says. He leans in and kisses Rick's cheek. "It's the least I can do."

Rick smiles and warms slightly at the kiss. "Thank you kindly," he says with the ghost of an imitation southern accent, laughing softly.

Negan grins and pats Rick's knee through the quilt. "Don't forget your cookies now," he says, pointing at them. "When you're done I'll let you go back to sleep, hm?"

"Oh right," Rick says, reaching for one and taking a bite. It's round and lemon-flavored and has icing on the top. He groans as he takes a bite, trying not to whimper. It's so soft and chewy, and is just the right amount of sweet that balances the lemon flavor. "Oh… _wow_ this is good," he says, chuckling slightly. "What are these?" he asks, as he pops the rest of the cookie in his mouth and takes another. 

Negan chuckles and puffs up with pride. " _Anginetti_ ," he says. "Or a lemon drop, if you prefer. I'm glad you like them. It looked like Carl and Lori liked them too. There's not many left down there." He laughs softly and Rick hums as he eats the next one. 

"And there won't be by tomorrow morning if I have anything to say about it," he says, licking his fingers off and then finishing off the hot chocolate. He feels much better now that he's eaten. Negan laughs and leans forward to kiss Rick's cheek, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. 

"Well, there'll be more where those came from," he says, bumping Rick's head softly with his. 

"Oh good," Rick says with a small laugh, leaning into Negan and then putting his head on his shoulder. He sighs. 

"Your blood tasted sweet tonight, by the way."

"Aww," Rick says with a smile, looking up at Negan. "Thank you…" he says mock-sincerely, like it's some big compliment. 

Negan snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes.

"No," Rick laughs, "I'm glad." He says this sincerely. It's not like it was any hardship on his part to get it that way. "I only have your and Lori's amazing baking skills to thank for that."

Negan chuckles and rubs his cheek on Rick's head. "It means a lot to me that you even entertained the idea," he says softly. "It's a very kind thing to do for me. I am very thankful." Negan rubs his hand slowly up and down Rick's back, just holding him. Rick shivers. 

"Well," he says, "I suppose I needed a _little_ more weight on me." He laughs softly. "Lori mentioned it, too. She says it's good and she likes it. She's glad I'm eating her and your cooking."

"She's got good taste," Negan says playfully, moving his hands to squeeze Rick's hips. "I wish I could eat her food. It smells so good." He sighs.

Rick hums. "Well… you can have her food through me." He chuckles. 

Negan nods and huffs a laugh. "Yes, I suppose so, hmm?" He kisses Rick's cheek and then his temple, nuzzling his face into Rick's hair. Rick hums and closes his eyes contentedly, relaxing into Negan sleepily. 

"How you feelin'?" Negan asks. 

"Good, good," Rick says, eyes still closed. "Better. I mean, not worse, you know." He breathes a laugh. "I don't feel as dizzy as I did before so that's good."

Negan hums an affirmative. "I took a lot," he admits, and Rick glances at him. "More than what you've been used to." Rick looks down. He knew Negan did. He wouldn't say so, but he feels a twinge of sadness that this is how it is. Negan takes from him and he just has to deal with it. It's fine… it just gets to him sometimes. 

"You'll be alright, but I'll suggest to Lori to cook some nice steaks tomorrow. Get you back on your toes and ready to travel." 

Rick smirks. Steaks though. Yummy. 

Negan leans back slightly, pushing Rick's head up and off, holding his cheeks. He grins at him and Rick smiles back indulgently. "And I'll be full of energy for our circus adventures!" He leans in and kisses Rick's lips softly. Rick chuckles into the kiss. 

"I can't wait," he says, grinning dazedly. And the closer it gets, the more excited he is. Truly. He can't wait to see a carnival all lit up at night and being able to enjoy it with Negan. It sounds so romantic. 

Negan presses their foreheads together and sighs with a smile. "Neither can I," he whispers. Negan wants to give Rick so many new experiences and show him so many new sights. A circus is a great starting trip, and Negan's excited for the shows and the rides, but he's mostly just excited about getting to spend time with Rick.

"I love you," he says softly, pressing closer to Rick and combing his hands back through his hair. Rick exhales a shuddering breath, utterly loving the touch. "So much."

Rick sniffs and makes a small noise. "I love you too," he says quietly, looking into Negan's now-red eyes. It's unsettling but also not. Negan's completely in control of himself and it's just the color. And what he's saying is completely true. He does love Negan. Even if Negan takes his blood. He also cares for him and laughs with him and loves to do things with him. He's there for him and that's what matters. Some human couples take much more from each other and end up miserable. So, a little of his blood that he can easily spare isn't much of a price to pay. He feels good when he does it, too. He knows he's helping Negan and keeping him alive. It gives him a sense of gratification and satisfaction. 

With a smile, Negan kisses Rick again, wrapping his arms around Rick's shoulders and threading his fingers into his hair at the base of his neck, making Rick shiver. He loves hearing him say that he loves him. It makes Negan feel so… alive. He hums and cocks his head while searching Rick's eyes. "Just hearing you say that makes it feel like my heart has started beating again," Negan says, and Rick melts just a tiny bit. He takes Rick's hand and places it to his chest over his dead heart. Rick looks at him oddly but with a small smile. "You make me feel warm. Alive again." He presses Rick's hand in a squeeze. "I haven't had that since I was first turned. After Lucille, nothing, nobody, made me feel like this."

Rick can't help that smile that spreads over his face. It still feels like a little… much, coming from Negan, but he does like it. And it's a relief almost. He hopes Negan will still love him… as they stay together. He doesn't know why he wouldn't but… well, he's been left before. Maybe he's a little afraid to love, now. 

The thought… breaks his heart, and he hadn't even really thought about it like that before. 

Rick sighs shakily and closes his eyes, their foreheads still pressed together. He feels his hand warming Negan's chest, as his skin gets less cold the longer Rick's hand stays on it. And he feels warmer in general since he took blood. It's nice. 

"Well," Rick says, "I hope I can live up to your expectations." He chuckles slightly, though he can't help feeling a little sad. 

"You already have, amore," Negan says, rubbing his nose on Rick's. Rick's lips pull up slightly. "You surpass them time and time again. I only hope that what I do returns the sentiment."

"It does," Rick says, giving Negan a tired but genuine smile. "Don't worry."

Negan smiles and chuckles softly, leaning in to peck Rick's lips and wrap his arms around him again. "I'll try not to." He winks and grins, making Rick snort and shake his head with a smile. "Let's go to bed now, huh? You need to sleep."

"Mmm," Rick hums, rolling his shoulders and yawning. "Yes, that might be good." He laughs softly. 

Nodding, Negan takes Rick's empty mug from him, placing it on the end table. He stands and slips his pants off again before crawling over Rick and getting under the quilt on the other side of him and immediately cuddling into Rick. Rick laughs. 

"Wait wait wait," he says, wriggling out of Negan's arms to get under the heavier quilt they're sitting on, motioning for Negan to do the same and then sighing into the extra warmth and softness. Negan laughs and wiggles close to Rick once they've got themselves extra covered. He hums and tucks Rick under his chin, holding him tight. 

"Good night, mio amore."

Rick snuggles closer, humming. "Good night, moonlight," he says, wanting to have something creative to call Negan, too, and breathing a laugh at the rhyme. And then he pauses. He isn't sure why he said _that_ of all things, but as soon as it comes out of his mouth he likes it. It's kind of like the opposite of ‘sunshine' that some people call their loved ones, but, since Negan's a vampire, maybe moonlight works better? Rick has no idea.

Negan pauses for a moment and looks down at Rick. Did he just…? A grin slowly curls it way up Negan's cheeks, and if he could shed a tear of giddiness he would. He chuckles and squeezes Rick, kissing his head with an obnoxiously loud kiss noise.

Snorting a laugh, Rick chuckles, nuzzling into Negan's neck. Well he supposes Negan likes the name from his response. Rick sighs, pleased, and drifts to sleep listening to the crackle of the fire in the grate, an owl hooting in the trees, and crickets chirping outside.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**May 20th, Friday**

"Hey, does my tie look alright?" Rick asks, tugging on it in the mirror. Morning sunlight filters into the bedroom and Rick would really like it if this damned silk tie would cooperate because they have to leave in… _soon_. He huffs.

Negan looks up from where he's adjusting his own clothes and smiles. He closes the curtain as he walks past the window to Rick. "You've got it too tight," he says, reaching out and loosening the soft silk

"Oh."

Negan adjusts it till it lays perfect.

"There." Negan smiles and pats Rick's cheek, and Rick snorts and rolls his eyes with a smile. "Lookin good, _amore_."

"Oh good," Rick says with a wry smile, and then turns to his leather suitcase, a recent acquisition and an upgrade from his old battered one that was falling apart.

They've got everything packed mostly and are just making sure their outfits are right. Rick's had breakfast and given Negan a tiny bit from his wrist and they're basically ready to go. Rick takes a breath and snaps the latches on his case, taking it and putting it next to Negan's.

Just then he hears the sound of horses hooves outside and Glenn's chipper voice calling out— Lori answers the door a second later.

"Okay, ready to go?" Rick asks, appreciating how dapper Negan looks. The black jacket and red silk waistcoat he's wearing are spotless, and the glint of the gold chain from the watch in his pocket glints in the faint light.

Negan nods and grins, taking Rick in in his tan jacket and auburn vest. He'd asked for Negan to shave him again before they left and is now sporting some short sideburns that fall to the bottom of his ears. Negan finds them very pleasing. "I'm ready when you are," he says, picking his top hat up off the bed and holding it to his waist.

"Great," Rick says, only a little nervous. He can't imagine why. He takes a breath and grabs his hat as well, a more modest Homberg style. "Alright, well, let's get going then," he says, grabbing his case and then going out the door as Negan follows.

Lori chats with Glenn while they get their cases in the back of the covered buggy.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Glenn," Rick says.

"Yes, thank you," Negan says with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem at all," Glenn says cheerfully. Negan will probably insist on paying him after he refuses when they get there, but his offer to drive them to the next town over where the train is is very kind and highly appreciated, considering he still has a store to run. Rick gives him a grateful smile and then turns to Lori, Carl, and Judith.

"Okay, we're off," he says, giving her a quick hug and hugging Carl.

"Be good for your mother," Rick says to him, and he nods. "Good boy." Rick rubs his head playfully.

"Dad, _no_ —" Carl cries, laughing as he pushes Rick's hand off. Rick chuckles.

Negan laughs too and reaches in to rub Carl's hair. "We'll pick you up something fun, huh, kid?" He winks at him.

"Nice," Carl says with a smirk.

Negan chuckles and turns to look at Glenn, all set up in the buggy. His top hat has a smaller brim than his other one that he packed, and he's itching to get under the shade of the cover over the wagon.

"Okay," Lori says, glancing to Negan and giving them both smiles. She bounces Judith on her hip and Rick gives the little girl a kiss on the head.

"Bye, honey," he says to her, brushing her hair.

"Bye-bye, daddy," she says, giggling. Rick smiles and tries not to cry. It's fine. They'll be back in a few days, tops.

"Well, stay safe, the both of you," Lori says. "Have a good trip. Have fun."

"We'll certainly try to," Rick says, glancing to Negan.

Negan smiles at Lori and Judith, giving his own hugs once Rick is done with his. He blows a raspberry on Judith's cheek, making her giggle, before stepping back and taking Rick's hand. "I'll keep him safe," he says to Lori with a wink. "Don't you worry now."

Suddenly there's a loud bark and the sound of claws clicking quickly across a wood floor. Lucille comes barreling out from the front door and runs right to Negan, throwing up her front paws to put them on his shoulders.

Lori steps back a few feet in alarm, holding Judith to her.

"Doggy…" Judith says, reaching for Lucille, and Rick chuckles.

Negan teeters for a minute but manages to keep his balance as he throws his arms around Lucille and hugs her back. She barks and whines, " _Miss you! Back soon?_ "

Negan laughs. "It's alright, Lucy. We'll be back soon. I'll try and bring you a surprise, huh?" He kisses her cheek and she pants happily. "You watch over the house now, you hear? You're in charge." Negan winks at Lori over Lucille's shoulder.

Lori rolls her eyes with a smile.

" _Yes! I will_ ," Lucille barks and lowers all four paws back to the ground. She goes to Rick and nuzzles her head into his belly. " _Miss you too_ ," she whines.

"Oh!" Rick says, surprised, and suddenly a little emotional when Lucille comes to him. He rubs her head and holds her close, giving her scratches on her favorite places. "I'll miss you too, girl," he says. And he will, a lot. It's been… comforting… having Lucille around. He's going to miss her, even if they are only gone for a few days.

Lucille chuffs happily at Rick's pets and licks his hand before she goes back to stand at Lori's side, tail wagging.

Negan smiles and puts his hand to Rick's lower back. "Alright, time to go?"

"Yes," Rick says with a nod.

"Alright, goodbye y'all," Negan says, "Don't have too much fun without us," he says, taking Rick's hand and tugging on him lightly.

Once they're in the buggy, they wave and say goodbye again as the horses get going. Rick sighs. "Well, that wasn't so bad," he says with a small, anxious chuckle. "I've left them for a few days before so it should be fine."

Negan chuckles and nods, leaning into Rick to pat his knee. "They'll be just fine. No need to worry. Now, it's time for you to relax and have fun," he says with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will," Rick says, breathing a laugh. He sighs and leans his head on Negan's shoulder, just enjoying being out in a buggy on this fine May morning with the man he loves. The sun is bright and the air is sweet and misty, for it's not yet nine o'clock.

It's dusty in town but soon they're out on the planes where the grass is long, the birds cry out in the distance, and the wind blows refreshing cool air over them. In the distance behind them are the Sierras and in front of them is prairie and scrubby forest. It shouldn't take them more than an hour to reach the next town over going over the hills and mountains. Rick can't remember the last time all he had to do was nothing. He hums contentedly.

Negan settles into his seat and rests his arm over Rick's shoulder, holding him close as he looks around at the land about them. He's never really seen it during the day, at least, not like this. Not relaxed and safe. If anything, he'd be tense and just trying to get to shelter as fast as he could… but this is nice. Peaceful.

"It's beautiful out here," Negan comments, watching a family of roadrunners run through the scrubland. "In all my days, I've never really appreciated... well, the _day_." He chuckles.

Rick laughs softly, watching the birds run by. "It is. But hey it's harder for you… I don't blame you for wanting to be awake at night. I bet you see a lot of things then that are beautiful too."

"Oh, yes. The night has a beauty all of its own, but it's quieter. Not so obvious sometimes," Negan says. "There are some aspects of the night that you must learn to appreciate, learn to look past first glances; sometimes look past fear, for the beauty lies within." He draws soft circles on Rick's shoulder with his finger and Rick looks into Negan's eyes. "A forest at night, for example. At first glance, what do you see? The dark. The opportunity for danger, yes? But, if you take a moment, let your eyes adjust, you'll see beauty in the shadows and how they lay against the trees like warm blankets. You'll hear the wolf howl not as wicked… but as music." He looks at Rick and cocks his head to the side, a small smile on his lips. "That pair of glowing eyes in the brush is not a foe, but a new friend."

Rick huffs a laugh. "Maybe, if you aren't _prey_." He raises his eyebrows like, Negan didn't think of that, did he?

Negan smirks. "You're only prey if you _run_ ," he says before leaning in and attacking Rick with kisses and reaching up with his free hand to tickle his sides gently.

"Oh, _no no no_ ," Rick says, laughing and grabbing Negan's hand. "Negan, stop," Rick laughs, growling and shoving his hand back. "Not _here_ alright," he says, glancing up at Glenn who's started to hum a tune, probably to drown them out.

Negan snickers, but he releases Rick from his assault.

"And are you sure about that?" Rick asks. "I think certain species are prey no matter what they do, hm?"

Negan hums and settles back in his seat, thinking over Rick's words. "Even the rabbit is a predator to the grass," he says with a shrug.

"Yes, but that rabbit's still prey to the wolf or the mountain lion. If I just walk out into the woods at night without a gun I can't be sure some giant creature won't happily ambush and kill me for food."

"You could if you weren't afraid," Negan says like it's an obvious fact, and Rick doesn't believe him one bit. "Fear seeps out of those who do not trust the night, and those who dwell within it are attracted to that. Fear is a lovely smell that can drive the most docile creature to commit the most unreasonable acts." He looks down at his lap and smoothes a palm over his leg. "If you walked into the forest with an aura of calm, trust, openness, you would not be harmed." Negan looks directly into Rick's eyes. "Trust me on that."

Rick smiles gently. "Well, I certainly wish I could make myself feel that. Unfortunately, I think humans have been prey animals for too long… our instincts to be fearful of the night are too ingrained to just suddenly put aside."

Negan snorts. "The next time you eat a steak, I want you to tell it that you are a prey animal," he says with a laugh, and Rick goes slightly red with embarrassment.

Humans as _prey_. The thought is hilarious to Negan. Sure, things can eat humans, but they _are_ the top of the food chain whether Rick knows it or not. He leans in and kisses Rick's cheek. "I'll have to take you out at night sometime. Help you melt those fears."

Rick rolls his eyes, even as he warms at the kiss. "Yeah, we'll see about that. And anyway, I meant that humans _without tools_ are prey. I know that with all our weapons we're not prey." He huffs slightly.

"Uh-huh," Negan says, unconvinced. "You know that's the silly thing about humans. You seem to make tools out of _anything_. Even yourself."

Rick looks down. "I suppose," he says. "Still doesn't mean I trust whatever's in the woods not to eat me if I just _stay calm_. Sure I might be able to defend myself or even kill them, but I know that most people—even hardened hunters—feel fear. I think it's what… makes us human." He looks into the distance, contemplating that.

Negan hums and he thinks on it for a minute as well, resting his head against Rick's. He listens to the creaks of the buggy wheels and the snuffs of the horses and Glenn's soft hums. He thinks about how he himself feels fear, even now as a vampire. Is he still technically human though? It's a blurry line for sure. But... "Everything feels fear," he mumbles. "Even that wolf watching you from the brush. She's afraid the hunter with the shiny gun is going to hurt her pups." He sighs, and Rick looks at him with a twinge of sadness.

"That's true," he says, sighing as well. Everything needs to eat. Sometimes life is cruel, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Rick leans on Negan again and closes his eyes, letting the shaking motion of the buggy distract him.

It isn't long before they're entering the woods again, and then it's a long ride through scraggly trees until they finally reach the bustling mining town of Gold Run. They say that six _million_ dollars had been transferred out of this town during the Gold Rush. Rick's been here before on business or to help somebody sell this or that, and it never fails to amaze him. It's a noisy, dusty, exuberant city, and he loves it.

Negan grins as he looks around the bustling town. It's so loud and _alive_. He misses the days when he lived in cities and towns such as this. "You know, back when I was alive," he whispers into Rick's ear. Rick perks up slightly, listening. "I used to travel to and from towns like this, selling wares." He chuckles and Rick blinks, unable to scarcely _imagine_ that. Negan? Selling things? "After I was bitten, I still visited these places, but the nightlife was more my scene."

"Wow, yeah," Rick says. A muddy, bright image of late 17th century Italy or France comes to mind, and Negan in fine clothes selling… who knows what.

Negan looks around at all the people going about their business. Blacksmiths hammering out horseshoes, grocers selling food. There's even a group of kids playing a game of hoops and sticks in the town square. Negan sighed. "I missed this."

Rick smiles curiously, his eyes on Negan. "What did you sell?" he asks as they make their way through town to the train station.

"Anything people would buy!" Negan says and barks a laugh.

Rick laughs along with him, shaking his head. Well, that's an answer.

They roll through the streets and then they've come to a halt outside the train station.

"Whooooa, girls," Glenn says as he pulls on the reins. He hops out and secures the horses to the post and checks that there's a watering trough for them.

Rick stretches. "Alright, well the train doesn't come for another—" he checks his pocket watch, "—half an hour, so that's good."

Negan nods and hops out of the buggy, helping Rick down after. "If you wanna grab our cases, I'll go buy the tickets?" he asks.

"Okay, sure," Rick says, giving Negan a kiss and a smile in thanks before he goes to grab the luggage.

He thanks Glenn profusely—thankfully Glenn has business here for the store, too, so it wasn't a wasted trip—and then soon they're on the platform and the train is pulling into the station with a roar and a mighty plume of smoke. Rick thinks it's a magnificent marvel of engineering and watches it rapturously.

"Woo woo!" Negan says, imitating the train whistle and chuckling, bumping Rick's hip with his. Rick snorts and rolls his eyes.

"You ready?" He hands Rick his ticket and grabs his luggage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rick says with a small laugh.

"Great," Negan says. "Let's get in line now. We're in one of the back cars…" He looks at his ticket and then up at the train and then back to his ticket. "That one there." He points and waggles his eyebrows at Rick. Rick laughs softly and they go up to the carriage, waiting for the other passengers to get off before the conductor says they can board.

Negan is up the stairs as soon as the conductor calls for boarding and Rick follows with a smile. He inhales in shock when he gets into the carriage. The rows of seats are a bright red velvet and embellished with brass, and there are silk curtains pulled back from the windows. Rick isn't sure what class they're in but he's pretty sure it's first.

He swallows thickly as Negan leads him to a generous seat near the back. Negan takes their bags and puts them up top and then motions for Rick to go first. Rick scoots in and settles into the comfortable seat, looking out the large window at the trees and stretching his legs out, amazed at how much room they have.

Negan sits down, taking his hat off, and gives Rick a quick kiss on the cheek. "You like it?" he asks, stretching his own legs out and looking around the cabin. A few more people are filing on, but Negan thinks they're pretty much gonna have this cabin to themselves.

" _Yeah_ ," Rick says, "it's amazing." He looks around at the fine men and ladies boarding the carriage and feels a little silly all of a sudden, like he shouldn't be here. "Is this first class?" he whispers, leaning in close.

"Yes," Negan whispers back, laughing softly. He rests his hand on Rick's knee, rubbing his thumb over it.

Rick gives Negan a small smile and leans into him before taking his hand on his knee and squeezing it.

"So how long until we get to Sacramento?" Rick asks after a moment.

"About an hour and a half," Negan says. "Not that long, really, but… I might take a nap on you, if that's alright?" Negan squeezes his hand back and nuzzles into Rick's hair, and Rick chuckles.

"Alright."

Negan smiles and leans against Rick, kissing him quickly before tucking his head onto his shoulder and under his jaw. "Thanks, _caro_ ," he says. "Wake me when we get there, yeah?"

"Of course," Rick says, smiling as Negan curls up. Rick looks out the window and Negan goes stiller than usual a few minutes later. And then it's not long before they're pulling out of the station. Rick feels a sudden burst of exhilaration as the train gains speed, and then they're going down the track at a speed that makes Rick think they could be flying. He sighs, pleased, and watches the forest and rolling hills go by. In the distance behind them the mountains get smaller as they move deeper into the flatness of central California.

The hour and a half goes by quickly, and soon they're passing by farmland and then houses clustered together and Rick can see buildings in the distance. He nearly holds his breath as they enter the city, but the buildings in red brick and white stone nearly glitter in the sunlight and there are so many _people_. It's truly a marvel to behold.

"Negan," he says, shaking Negan lightly. "We're here."

Negan mumbles as he comes back to the land of the living and lifts his head up off of Rick's shoulder. He looks around and rubs an eye. "What? Oh!" He wakes up a bit more and looks out the window, grinning at the sight of Sacramento outside. "Fantastic! How was the ride, _caro_? I didn't drool on you did I?"

Rick snorts a chuckle, grinning. "No, you didn't drool on me, _sunshine_ ," he says.

Negan purrs and leans in to peck Rick's lips. He thinks about making a quip about just picking one name and sticking with it, but honestly, he likes Rick calling him anything. He could call him something different for every hour of the day, and Negan would still be ecstatic. "Well, I'll try harder next time," he says with a wink.

Rick blinks at him for a second, not understanding, but then he snorts and rolls his eyes, shoving Negan a little. "Ass," he says quietly with a smile as he looks out the window again.

Negan snickers and leans in to kiss Rick's cheek. "You love it," he says playfully into Rick's ear.

"Uh-huh," Rick says, glancing to heaven for a second, as they pull into the station.

Switching trains is more than entirely confusing for Rick, but Negan seems to have it under control and it's not long before they're boarding the next train, this one more grand than the last. A porter's taken their luggage beforehand this time so they don't have to worry about it, and then they're boarding and Rick's looking at the train in awe—and nearly has a heart attack when they board.

The whole interior is accented in gold and every texture is extravagant and pristine. Silks and velvets and shining wood make up the whole cabin and Rick has a hard time following Negan down into the carriage as he looks at everything. He knows he probably looks like an owl right now but he can't help it. A fresh-faced porter helps them find their place and then they're sitting in the plushest seats Rick's ever felt.

"Wow," he says, when the porter's gone. "This is…" He trails off and swallows, unable to even find the words.

Negan grins at Rick. "Pretty nice, huh?" he says.

"Yeah," Rick says with a breathless smile, "I'll say." He chuckles and looks around.

"I love Pullman trains," Negan says. "They actually take in the fact that you've gotta be stuck in a metal tube for hours at a time." He points up and Rick chuckles, and then he remembers to be amazed. Wait. There's a _bed_ up there? "The compartment above us pulls out into a bed, and there's a sheet there we can pull over for privacy. Nifty, huh?" He waggles his eyebrows at Rick.

"Wow…" Rick says. "That's incredible. Well, I guess somebody thought of everything." He laughs slightly, feeling the velvet of the armrest and the intricately detailed designs on the curtain. "It would be fun to sleep on one of these, I bet," he says. "Too bad we're only on it for another few hours." He huffs a laugh.

Negan shrugs and moves in close to Rick. "We can still try it out. Who's gonna stop us?" he says with a sly grin, reaching out to trace his finger up Rick's thigh.

Rick's eyes widen and he grabs Negan's wrist, putting it back in his own lap. "Negan, _no_ ," he says with a small, knowing smile.

"Negan, yes!" Negan says softly but with excitement and a soft growl as he reaches out to hug Rick to him, kissing him noisily on the cheek.

Rick laughs but shoves Negan away, glancing around at the others who are boarding, some of whom glance at them quickly and away. "Negan, _no_ ," he says, more firmly this time. "We can't do this here," he says, huffing softly. "It's not proper."

Negan huffs and pouts, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking. "Fine," he whines. "But we could still nap on the bed," he mumbles.

Rick rolls his eyes, a little frustrated with Negan's whining. "No, we can't. Not in the day. I know you want to but we can't." He softens his tone. "We can sleep when we get to the circus somewhere, I'm sure."

Negan sighs and flicks his gaze to Rick before looking around them at the others sitting down. He hums and reaches back to pull the privacy sheet across their area, blocking them from the others. Rick startles and looks to Negan, looking back at him. What…?

"At least give me that," Negan says, leaning in. "At least give me a kiss."

Rick blinks, noticing Negan's change of mood and feeling a little suspicious of it. He's just… too anxious for Negan's games. This trip is stressful and he feels less able to deal with Negan's roughhousing right now. He just wishes that Negan would act a little more like his age—which is… _considerable_ —and less like this is some game or something. He might be hundreds of years old and none of this might matter to him but it matters to _Rick_.

Rick turns to look out the window and exhales, trying to calm himself down.

Negan frowns when Rick turns away from him. Did he push too much? He thought a kiss was a reasonable request. He sighs and turns to look at the back of the seat in front of him, arms still crossed over his chest but falling lax. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Thanks," Rick says, deflating slightly but still feeling stressed.

Negan taps his heel on the floor, his knee bouncing. "Are you okay?" he asks softly, still talking to the seat in front of him.

When Rick glances to Negan and sees that he's not even looking at him, something inside him breaks just a little. He can't help the tears that well up at his eyes and he looks away. "I don't know, Negan," he says, sniffing softly.

Negan sucks in a breath and looks over at Rick at the sound of the sniffle. "What? Rick, what's wrong?" he says, reaching out to place a hand softly on Rick's shoulder.

Rick inhales at the touch and squeezes his eyes shut, making traitorous tears run down his cheeks. He swallows thickly.

" _Caro_ , I said I was sorry. I'm just excited. Please… did I overwhelm you? Is it too much?" Negan bites his bottom lip. This isn't how he wanted this to go. Rick should be smiling not crying.

Rick takes another breath and lets it out slowly. "Sorry," he says after a second, "I didn't mean to do that. It's just a little too much, maybe," he says. He looks down and rubs his hands. "Sorry." He tries for a smile but can't quite manage it.

Negan shakes his head and reaches up slowly to wipe Rick's tears. "No, no, _amore_. You don't need to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong," he says softly. "Tell me what you want me to do. How can I make this better for you?"

Rick feels better at Negan's words, but is still unsure what to do or say exactly. He looks up and gives Negan a small, easier smile. Then he sighs and leans his head on Negan's shoulder. "Just… try to remember that not everyone here has French or Italian morals," he says softly with a small laugh, looking into Negan's eyes. "Quite the opposite, probably. Most of them are stuck-up… jackwagons." He snorts a quiet laugh.

Negan huffs a surprised little laugh at Rick's words and smiles at him. "Alright," he says. "I'll try. It's just hard for me to care about what those jackwagons think when you're here captivating my every attention." He presses their foreheads together and wipes any residual tear tracks from Rick's face with his thumbs.

Rick breathes a laugh and sniffs, liking the feel of Negan's cool fingers on his warm cheeks. "I know… but I just don't want them thinking… I don't know." He looks down. "Maybe I care too much. I don't know. I've just never done… _this_ —" he looks around at the luxurious surroundings, "—before. And I feel tense and nervous and it would just help if you could… rein yourself in… just a little bit." He gives Negan a small smile.

Negan nods softly. "I understand," he says. "I'm sorry again. I let my excitement get the best of me." He leans in and pecks Rick's lips gently, making Rick smile, before leaning back. "Shall I open the curtain?" he asks with a smile.

Rick smirks. "Yeah, I think the worst of it is over." He chuckles.

Negan chuckles back and slides the screen open. A few people look over, eyes drawn by the movement, but quickly go back to their business after a look from Negan. He sits straighter in his seat and places his hands in his lap, smiling at Rick. "Are you ready now?" he asks. "We should be leaving anytime."

"Well I'm sure we're leaving whether I'm ready or not," Rick says, and then he pauses. "Unless the conductor needs the go-ahead from the first-class passengers to start the train…" Rick mock-gasps and then snickers softly, leaning against Negan again. "How long is this trip anyway?" he asks.

Negan snorts and rolls his eyes, smiling as Rick leans on him. "It's about four hours, _mio amore_ ," he says. "Can you put up with me for that long?" He smirks softly at Rick, leaning into him gently.

Rick snuffs and rolls his eyes with a smile. "Yes," he says, taking Negan's arm and linking theirs together, holding his hand and leaning against his shoulder. He sighs.

Negan smiles and squeezes Rick's hand, kissing his head. "Good," he says with a soft laugh. He rubs his cheek against Rick's hair, scratching his scruff against it before relaxing into his seat and into Rick. "I love you, Rick."

Rick glances up at Negan, surprised for some reason. He smiles. "I love you, too," he says, and he feels much better already. Negan smiles and his chest flutters, and in that moment he knows they're going to be alright.

It's a few more minutes before the conductor gives his last call and a couple stragglers make their way into the car looking frazzled but relieved to have made it in time. As the wheels begin to turn and the engine starts to chug Negan can't help but let out a soft giggle. "I'm so excited!" he says softly into Rick's ear. "This is going to be a time to remember for sure."

Rick chuckles. "I'm sure it will be," he says, looking at Negan fondly. "And I'm excited too." He looks out the window as they start chugging through the city. "I can't wait."

Rick sits back, then, and wonders about the strange vampire ringleader they saw on the poster, with a wild look in his eye and gleaming white teeth. He's a little afraid of going to this carnival, but he's also curious, too. He wonders how much of the mechanics of the circus they'll see, and what Ezekiel'll be like. He trusts Negan to make sure they don't run into danger… mostly… but he also supposes that this'll be an experience, whatever happens. And he needs more of those in his life, he thinks, as the train leaves the city and they pass endless wheat fields and then scrubby flatland and flowing rivers. He wants to _see the world_ , and this is just the first step.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan arrive at the circus and have a bit of fun before seeing a show in the big top.

**May 20th, Friday**

_5am, The Kingdom Circus_

His boots crunch lightly on the dirt as he gives everything one last glance over. It's the first day, and everything has to be _perfect_. All the tents are up, the game booths ready, animals fed, food stands stocked. He tugs on a rope that's helping to hold the entrance sign up. It's snugly nailed into the ground. Good.

Shiva yawns, her long tongue curling at the end and lets out a soft growl. " _Done?_ " she asks.

"Yes, I'm done," he answers, reaching down to scratch at the base of her ear. She purrs in pleasure. Ezekiel looks out towards the town the circus lies on the outskirts of. The sun is starting to peek above the horizon. "It won't be long now until throngs of people flood this very entrance looking for entertainment." He grins, his white teeth gleaming in the low light. "You ready to give it to them?"

Shiva huffs, " _I guess_ ," and flicks her tail, looking up at Ezekiel with a playful gleam in her yellow eye. He barks a deep, loud laugh that echoes through the dreams of the sleeping performers.

"It's showtime!"

…

**May 20th, Friday**

_6pm, Modesto_

The city of Modesto is smaller than Sacramento but certainly bigger than Rick's used to. They pull into the station in the afternoon and then have a bite to eat - well, Rick does - soon after. They've put their luggage at the Wildflower Inn and changed into more everyday clothes and Negan is eager to get to the circus.

"You wanna walk, or you wanna catch a buggy they've got shuttling people back and forth?" Negan asks as they leave the small restaurant.

Rick hums and glances down the street at the people going about their evening business. The sun is setting and the air is sweet and cool. Rick breathes it in and exhales, feeling good about the approaching night.

"Let's walk," he says, taking Negan's hand. It's not far, so says the map in the brochure Rick has in his inside pocket, and the walk'll be nice.

"Okay!" Negan nods, squeezes Rick's hand, and leads the way out of town. They go down several blocks before they come to the fields, filled with long grass from disuse. A road has been cut into the dirt leading from the town to the circus by the wheels and hooves of the buggies that've been traveling to and fro every so often. The buggies are mostly full of families with young children or the elderly, the ages that would tire easily from a long walk.

Negan stays alongside the road, swinging Rick's hand softly between them. There are a few other groups of people heading in the same direction and Negan nods and smiles in greeting at another couple who makes accidental eye contact with him. He looks away, to the circus off in the distance, and makes a noise of excitement. "Look, there it is," he says to Rick, pointing. Red and white striped tents and a large colorful entrance sign is visible from where they are, but Negan knows it goes farther back.

"Ohhh," Rick says, his eyes lighting up as he takes in the sight up ahead. People mill about the entrance that has big posters along the side and above it. There are elephants and other circus animals on the posters and Rick wonders how many of those they actually have. He doesn't think he's ever seen half of them before.

"I say we look around at everything first," Negan says, "maybe go through the brochure, read the signs, figure out what we really want to see, and then do most of that tomorrow," Negan says.

"Hmm," Rick says. "Sure." It sounds good to him.

"It's already getting dark now, so I'm sure some of the day stuff will be closing."

"Yeah."

"Are you up for staying up late tonight?"

"Oh, um..."

"We can stay for the big top show and maybe some of the night stuff tonight." He shrugs.

"That would be fun..." Rick loves carnivals at night. There's something special about all the lights and the darkness and the excitement.

"Whatever you feel like doing, you let me know okay?"

Rick chuckles and squeezes Negan's hand. "Okay, sure. Yeah, looking around and then going to the big show and then the night stuff later would be fun." Rick feels like he should be tired but now he wants to _see_ everything.

Negan smiles and nods, leaning in to kiss Rick's cheek. "It's a plan."

As they approach the entrance, three lines for tickets become evident. Negan pulls them into the shortest one and then pays for two, before following the crowd under the colorful entrance archway and into the circus. They walk into an open courtyard that holds a sign pointing in all four directions to everything the circus has to offer. The smell of cotton candy and funnel cake and fresh popcorn waft through the air, and Negan looks over to see the food booths all lined up. Rick nearly moans at the smells.

The whole area seems massive. There are rows and rows of tents set up, some for games and others for exhibitions, and what seems to be like hundreds of people of all ages and races milling around talking and chatting, creating an enormous noise. There are children and singles and couples; men and women with linked arms as well as women together and men as well. There are some dogs barking and running around happily and Rick laughs at the commotion. He almost feels a little overwhelmed by how many _people_ there are, but he holds onto Negan's arm and relaxes as he looks around.

By the games tents, there's a teenager winding up his arm to throw a ball at a tower of milk bottles while his friend watches with a skeptical look on his face. The game host grins with a knowing gleam in his eye as he chews the toothpick in his mouth. Several women laugh as they attempt to hit a massive hammer on a weight with a bell at the top. The ball goes up and rings the bell and the women cry out with joy. The woman who hit the ball to the top gets a prize stuffed bear from the man and then gives it to another girl who seems to be her sweetheart. They kiss quickly and the younger girl hugs her tight. It makes Rick smile to see.

Up above, trails of lights are hanging all criss-crossed up above them, going from tent to booth to tent. It's too early yet for them to be on, but Negan can't wait to see them shining at night. A large Ferris wheel sits behind the big top, and Negan is sure that it lights up too.

According to the sign, animals are past the games, and the big top is down past the food. The path leading down to the big top also holds small stages where performers are, well, performing.

Negan breathes in a deep sniff of the mix of dirt and fried food and exhales happily. He looks to Rick. "Welcome to the circus! Where do you wanna go?"

Rick can't help the grin that spreads over his face. He chuckles as he looks around. It all looks so magical and interesting. He squeezes Negan's arm and looks over to the games. "Let's do one of those," he says, eying one under a tent with soda bottles all lined up. Two kids are throwing rings over and trying to catch one over the farthest ones. The host laughs and grins at their efforts, and stuffed animal prizes are all strung up to catch the eye.

Negan puts his hand over Rick's that's gripping his arm and looks to where he is. "Ooo, wanna win a prize, huh?" He laughs. "Okay, come on!"

They make their way through the crowd to the ring toss game and the host lights up quickly, grinning big at them. "'Ello, lads! Want to try your hand at a good ol' ring toss? A penny gets ya five rings. The farther you get, the bigger the prize! Whattaya say?"

"Sounds easy enough," Negan says, though he knows the game is bound to be rigged somehow. Everyone knows that... and yet, they still play. Ah, the folly of man. He hands the host two pennies and gets ten rings, handing five to Rick and gesturing for him to go first.

Rick snorts. "I am going to be absolutely no good at this," he says, chuckling, though when he tosses them he actually gets close a few times - the rings circle around the tops of the bottles but then clink to the floor. "Oh well," he says, looking at Negan to go next.

"Aw, you did your best, dear," Negan says as he sidles into position. Rick gives Negan a sideways glance when he says _dear_ but then remembers that they're in public. He thinks he'd find it amusing to hear Negan say _caro_ in front of someone and have them look at him askance, wondering what it means.

Negan tosses four of the rings, coming close with each of them, but still not getting them on. The game host winces comically each time. As Negan gets ready to throw the fifth ring, he sucks in a breath and holds it, zeros his focus in on one bottle pretty far back, and flicks his wrist, arcing the ring. It sails out parallel to the bottles, but as it falls, it turns vertical. The host is just about to try to get them to buy five more rings, sure that the ring'll fall straight through to the floor, when they hear a soft _clink_. The edge of the ring does fall past the mouth of the bottle, but it hits the edge of the one of next to it, banks off that one, then goes right around the neck of the one he was aiming for. Negan grins.

"Wooo!" Rick calls, crossing his arms and grinning. "Well look at that," he says with a laugh. "How long you been practicing that throw, huh?" He gives Negan a sly smirk.

Negan laughs and runs a hand back through his hair in fake astonishment. "Well, damn! I didn't know I had it in me," he says, winking at Rick. Rick rolls his eyes with a smile.

The host stares at the bottle for a moment, like he can't believe what just happened, before he turns back to the two of them and laughs himself. "Ye got a good eye on ya there," he says, looking Negan up and down. "Well, you earned yaself prize. You can choose anything from this section here, to that section over there." He gestures from the small cheap prizes to the bigger stuffed animals hanging up on the ceiling of the tent.

Negan nudges Rick softly with his elbow. "Go on. You can pick."

"Hmm," Rick says, looking at the prizes and then at the little boys just to the side, watching them with interest and envy. Rick looks at the toys again; there are stuffed animals and dolls and little carved guns and games. Rick spies something neat: a carved snake. "How about that one?" he asks.

"Alrighty," the host says, nodding as he gets his stick and reaches over to grab the prize, giving it to Rick with a smile. "There ya go, sir."

"Thank you," Rick says, before turning to the boys. The wooden snake rattles and shakes in his hand, having notches carved out to make it wriggle. "Hey, do you kids want this? I don't have much use for snakes..."

"Oh boy, mister, would we ever! Thanks!" He takes the snake with something like awe as he makes it move.

"Wow..." the other boy says as he admires it. Rick turns to Negan with a smile.

"Thanks so much, hon," he says, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Negan smiles. If winning Rick prizes gets him kisses, he'll win prizes all day long. "Of course, love," he says, watching the boys scamper off with their new toy. "You are so kind, you know?" He takes Rick's hand and starts to walk towards the next game.

Rick laughs softly, squeezing Negan's hand. "Oh, I dunno. What am I gonna do with half these prizes, anyway? I'll have to get something for Carl and Judith at some point, but we have lots of time for that." Rick hums and looks at all the other games there are. He wants to try _all_ of them.

"You wanna play another?" Negan asks. "I think I see a shooting gallery. I'm pretty good at that." He waggles his eyebrows and Rick giggles. A couple hundred years of shooting guns at moving targets does well for one's aim, Negan thinks.

"Yeah, for sure," Rick says. "Let's do that." He _loves_ shooting games.

Negan eases them over to the shooting game where a very loud man is trying to bark up some players. "Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Test your mettle with the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's Patent firearms of Hartford, Connecticut. Try out the new, the improved, and the refined Colt Peacemaker!" He shows off a shiny gun in his hand as little wooden figures dance on the backboard behind him. "A penny for a round and a prize, or you can go home today with this fantastic piece for only _twelve_ American dollars!"

Negan pulls Rick to the front of the stand and the man lets out a call of excitement. "Hiyah, folks! You wanna try your hand here?"

"Sure do," Negan says, handing him two pennies. "Let my partner here go first, yeah."

"No problem at all!" The man takes the money, checks that the gun he's holding's loaded, and hands it to Rick before stepping out of the way. "The farther targets will win you bigger prizes, but so will knocking the most down!"

Rick checks the ammunition on the gun again and cocks the pistol. He aims it at the moving target and fires. It misses and he exhales in annoyance, but then he focuses, takes a second, and fires again, this time in rapid succession. With loud metallic _ping_ noises he manages to hit all four of the targets as they spin and get knocked down. Rick grins as he lowers the gun.

Negan woops and claps excitedly as the last target falls. "Holy shit! You can shoot!" He laughs and grabs Rick's shoulders, shaking him slightly and kissing his cheek. "Damn!"

Rick grins. "Well I am a sheriff, you know," he says with a small smirk.

"Well, I'll be! We got a real gunsmith over here!" The game host calls with a laugh. "You've won yourself a prize, my friend. Anything you want."

"Hmm, how about the stuffed tiger?" Rick asks, pointing to one and putting his hands in his pockets. He's sure there's a kid around here who wants one of those.

"You betcha! One Shiva, coming up!"

Rick pauses, confused for a second before he remembers. _Shiva_. The ringmaster's tiger. Rick glances around for a second, wondering if he lets her just wander around...

The host unhooks the tiger from its spot hanging up over his booth and hands it down to Rick. "There you go, and let me get you some bullets," he says, pointing to Negan as he takes the gun back from Rick. He reloads and hands it to him before going to reset the targets. Rick holds onto the stuffed tiger as he watches the man reload.

"You better start picking out another prize, love," Negan says to Rick with a wink. Rick snorts, rolling his eyes with a smile, though he doesn't doubt that he'll have to. Negan waits till the host is safely away and pulls off his shots, hitting the farthest targets first and then the close ones with nary a breath in between. He grins and blows at the end of the barrel.

Rick claps. "Very nice," he says with a grin and a little hip bump to Negan.

"You boys are gonna win me out of house and home!" the host laughs, taking the gun from Negan. "Go on then. You earned another prize. What'll you have?"

"Well now how about the yo-yo there?" Rick asks, pointing to the small round wooden toy, painted with roses and diamonds. He likes the look of that one.

The man grabs the yo-yo and hands it to Negan. "Y'all come back now if you'd like to purchase one of these fine instruments," the host says, referring to the guns. "They'd do some nice work in either of your hands."

"Thanks. We'll think about it!" Negan says wrapping an arm around Rick's waist and handing him his yo-yo. Rick hums, examining the wooden toy up close.

"That's a pretty neat toy there," Negan says. "Love the roses."

"Yeah, me too," Rick says, finding the string and slipping the end around his finger.

"You gonna keep that tiger?" Negan chuckles.

"Oh, ummm..." Rick looks around and sees a little girl eyeing the toy. "Hey there," he says, handing it to her, "would you like this, honey?"

The little girl nods shyly. "Uh-huh."

Rick chuckles and hands it to her. "There you go." She gives the toy a smile as if she can't believe her luck.

"Thanks, mister!" she says, giving the toy a squeeze.

Rick turns to Negan. "Nope," he says with a smile. Then he holds the yo-yo in his hand - he thinks he heard his brother call them _bandalores_ once - and releases it, allowing it to spin down the string. He played with his brother's long ago and actually got good in his spare time. It's a thrill to hold one again.

Negan chuckles as he watches the girl run away with the tiger that's almost as big as her. He walks slowly with Rick, eyeing up more of the games. "You wanna play another?" he asks.

Just then, Rick sees a gleaming display of bright red and gold candy apples in a food booth. He pulls Negan toward it without another word, making Negan laugh once he realizes what's happening. Taking a few pennies from his pocket, Rick pays for a caramel one. "Mmm," he says with a grin, taking a bite out of the treat.

Negan grins back, leaning in to smell the caramel. "Oh, love... please tell me that tastes as good as it smells."

Rick laughs. "Ohhh, does it ever," he says, after swallowing the sweet, cool apple bite and thick golden caramel. He hums and takes another bite before slipping the yo-yo into his pocket and taking Negan's hand, giving him a smile and leading him to go look at the other games and amusements. He doesn't think he wants to play anymore right now, but he loves watching other people play them. The balloon pop, duck pond, and fishing games are all entertaining to watch.

At one point, though, Rick feels a gaze on the back of his neck. He turns to look and for a second he thinks he can see a man - one of the carneys? - with long brown hair, watching them. His blue eyes are intense. Not hostile necessarily, but watchful. When Rick blinks, he's gone.

"Rick? Whatcha lookin' at?" Negan asks, turning to look too.

"Oh uh, it's nothing," Rick says, feeling a little odd. "Just thought I saw somebody watching us." He shakes his head and laughs. "It was probably nobody." He turns back to watching a girl bob for apples, putting it out of his mind.

Negan hums and looks from Rick to the spot where he thought he saw someone. Rick seems okay, pushing it off as nothing, but the thought of the hunter the wolf warned him of was still fresh in Negan's mind. They'd moved in the opposite direction of him though. He couldn't be here... could he? Negan steels his face and turns back to the game watching with Rick, shaking the paranoia from his mind.

Night falls quickly, and the lights overhead sparkle with electricity; Negan gazes up at them in gleeful wonder. Rick finishes his apple and then it's time for the big top show. People slowly file into the tent and Rick feels a thrill of excitement as they enter.

Negan tugs on Rick's hand and he leads the way to the front section of the seating stands. He eases them in about four rows back from the very front, sitting right in the middle between two other couples. There are five groups of seating stands that curve around the large circle of the stage ring. The tent glows with candlelight as well as electric as more and more people file in.

"Look up there," Negan says, pointing to the top of the tent. Two tall ladders lead to high platforms that stand yards away from each other. A rope attaches the two in the middle. "We're gonna see someone walk on that I bet!"

Rick laughs. "That would be amazing," he says, looking around with interest. His focus constantly shifts as different things catch his attention, from the other patrons to the wires hanging from every imaginable angle at such a terrific height that Rick feels a vague sense of unease thinking about anyone up there. It smells faintly of electricity in here - whatever that means - and hay and popcorn. They're good smells.

Negan wraps his arm around Rick's waist and pulls him close, just holding onto him as they wait for everyone to take a seat and the show to start. Rick chuckles low.

Negan's buzzing as the last of the crowd enters and the electric lights suddenly shut off. Everyone grows quiet but for a soft murmur. Negan squeezes Rick's hand and Rick glances to him with a smile before looking back.

A spotlight appears in the center of the ring. From the shadows, a woman dressed in a corset and fishnet tights steps into the light. She holds a metal hoop as big as herself in her hands. Slow, melodious music starts up and she begins to dance with the hoop, twirling it around herself and weaving in and out. The spotlight follows her every move.

Rick shivers, watching the performance rapturously.

The woman's movements are graceful and slow as she bends and twists with the hoop, like a ballet dancer moving with poise. She picks the hoop up and raises it above her head. Doing a small spin, she lets go and the hoop appears to float in midair. The crowd gasps softly and a few people clap. The woman steps up into the hoop and it raises up to midway between the floor and the top of the tent. She continues her dance, now in a floating, spinning hoop that she controls with practiced ease.

Negan watches, enraptured with the performance. The dancer flows so smoothly around her hoop she appears weightless. Hooking her toes over the bottom, she suddenly swings down, dangling upside down for a moment before reaching up and gripping the hoop with her hands. Her legs come down slowly and she makes the hoop spin as her legs bend up at the knee and she throws her head back. She holds the pose as people clap and a few whistle.

Walking her feet up the air, the dancer slides back into her hoop. She curls her body backwards in the center of her ring, touching her toes to her head, and holds it as the music fades.

People clap and cheer and Rick grins. "Wow..." he says to Negan. "That was amazing. I wonder how long she's been practicing."

Negan lets out a wolf-whistle and claps with his free hand against his knee. "Probably her whole life," he says to Rick as he watches the hoop lower itself to the floor. The woman stands, removes her hoop from the invisible line it was attached to and bows. The applause grows again until she runs off into the shadows, the spotlight fading with her.

A beat of time passes and there is silence, and darkness as the crowd settles down again. Rick wonders for a moment if the show's over, but then a voice is booming out from the shadows. "Ladies and gentlemen and those in between or otherwise... Welcome to The Kingdom Circus!" The electric lights come back on with a pop, and standing in the center of the ring on a small platform, is the ringleader. He's wearing a glittering gold and black mask with matching pants. He holds an elegant outstretched pose, a long stick in one hand pointing to the ceiling and a large red cone megaphone in the other, held in front of his mouth, the gleam of a smile behind it.

Rick stifles a gasp and Negan's eyes widen and he grins, squeezing Rick's hand. "It is him! It's my friend!" he whisper-yells into Rick's ear. Rick smiles a little nervously and leans into Negan more. Wow. The second vampire he's ever seen in his life. That he knows about anyway.

Surrounding the ringleader on all sides are several clowns, all juggling different objects. Jaunty music starts up as they run about and the ringleader's laugh booms through the tent. "Let's give another hand to the beautiful Katya!" He waves his hand back and the hoop woman runs back in smiling and waving. The crowd cheers and claps. She does a backbend and then goes up on her hands, weaving her way in and out of the clowns before running back off.

"And give it up for our beloved Courtly Clowns!" The clowns all run together in front of the ringleader, mixing up their juggling items and each one looking confused or peeved about it. The crowd laughs as one clown bonks another on the head with a rubber fish he caught instead of his juggling club. They eventually catch all their items, turn to the crowd, and bow, before scattering out of sight.

Rick chuckles and the audience cheers, and Negan laughs and claps on his knee again, stopping when the ringleader holds his hand up, looking for quiet from the audience. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The entire tent goes quiet, and Rick can feel the anticipation around him.

"I welcome you again to The Kingdom Circus," the ringleader says into his megaphone. "I am your ringleader and master animal handler. You may call me King Ezekiel!"

 _King, huh?_ Negan snorts to himself. Besides the name, he hasn't changed one bit.

"We've got a grand show planned for you tonight! Full of death-defying stunts! Amazing animals! Things that will make you question your very eyes! Who's ready to get started?" The crowd cheers and claps. "I said... who's ready to get started?!" The crowd yells louder and Ezekiel laughs. "There's the energy I'm looking for! Alright, keep it going and welcome to the stage our resident strongman, Jerry!"

Rick claps along with the crowd, amused and charmed by Ezekiel. He has a bright smile and infectious energy.

Jerry the strongman comes to center stage as the group of clowns struggle to wheel in his weights. He grins at the crowd and then wows them with his feats of strength before making room for three identical girls which Ezekiel introduces as the Triplets. They all bow before lighting batons on fire and whirling them to each other through the air as they each balance on top of large balls. At the end, all three of them swallow their flames in unison and cartwheel off the floor.

The walkers are next, bringing the crowd to silence as they walk across the high tightrope. Negan finds himself not breathing as one goes across on her hands.

Next, the energy picks up as the animals are led in. There are elephants with performers doing gymnastics on their backs, zebras galloping over hurdles, giraffes as tall as houses with exotic patterns over their massive bodies, and dozens more. It's a menagerie of delights from far off places, most of which Rick's only heard of.

As the last of the animals file out, the lights turn off again, leaving Ezekiel in the spotlight on his platform. He gazes out over the audience for a moment as they watch in anticipatory silence. Clearing his throat, he holds his megaphone to his mouth. "And now... the moment you've all been waiting for. From the jungles of India comes the most beautiful and dangerous of all animals. Powerful, elegant, and fantastical, please... hold onto your hats... and welcome to the ring... SHIVA!" A loud roar echoes through the tent, shaking the wooden seats. Ezekiel looks around in the darkness that surrounds him, trying to "find" Shiva amongst it.

It's only a moment before a flash of orange tackles him from his podium and pushes him into the shadows. Rick gasps, along with the rest of the crowd, and then the spotlight goes out.

Rick grips Negan's arm, squeezing him. "Was that a part of the act?" he whispers, trying to see into the ring. Candles flicker all along the edge but the platform is too dark to make anything out in.

Negan pats Rick's hand, and leans in to whisper, "Of course, of course," though he's not one hundred percent sure himself.

Another roar pounds through the tent and suddenly hoops lined around the center ring are set ablaze. In the flickering firelight, Ezekiel can be seen back on his podium, in a new outfit, with Shiva up on his shoulders. He grins and throws his arms out in a 'Ta-da!' motion.

The crowd erupts into shocked cries and applause, Rick and Negan's along with them.

"It's amazing how he's holding that tiger on his shoulders..." Rick says to Negan with a small smirk. "It's almost inhuman." He chuckles.

Negan chuckles and bounces his eyebrows at Rick before looking back at the show.

The spotlight turns on again and follows Shiva as she leaps down from Ezekiel's shoulders. He follows her to the hurtles the zebras leaped earlier and lets out a "hup" and gestures an up and over with his arm. Shiva follows, leaping the hurtles easily. He hups her over to a giant ball where she climbs on top and follows him as he walks backward around the ring. "Hup!" She stands up on her back paws and roars for the crowd.

Ezekiel snaps his fingers and leads Shiva to the first flaming hoop. They trail around the ring, each one a few feet higher than the next. Ezekiel points and Shiva leaps through the first one and then the second, no problem. At the third, she takes a moment to wiggle her rump and line it up before jumping clean through. At the fourth, she runs around the show ring, gaining momentum, before jumping right when Ezekiel says, "Hup!"

She sails cleanly through the hoop.

Ezekiel then grabs a loose hoop, holds it above his head, and Shiva leaps and goes right through. He tosses it into the air and on his mark, she jumps, the tip of her tail brushing the hoop as it falls back down. Ezekiel catches it and does a jump rope maneuver himself before he snaps his fingers and points to the platform. Shiva poses on top of it as Ezekiel comes over and opens up her mouth with his bare hands, sticking his head inside and grinning at the amazed audience from behind Shiva's pointy teeth. He lets go and she gives one last roar. Just then, a strong wind blows and extinguishes all the first flaming hoops. The electric lights turn back on, and all the performers run back out. Ezekiel lifts Shiva up onto his shoulders again, takes his megaphone from a clown, and stands tall on his platform.

"Thank you, everyone! That's the end of our show! Please, give a round of applause to all of our fabulous, amazing, outstanding performers, and consider leaving a donation in the box by the door on your way out!" All the performers wave and bow to the enormous energetic applause of the audience. "Adults, put your children to bed and come back at eleven for our late night freak show! You'll see things that will make your hair stand on end!" He grins. "Thank you again for coming! Enjoy your time here... at The Kingdom Circus!"

Ezekiel bows, still with that endless grin, and everyone in the ring bounds backstage.

The tent is a roar of noises as people stop clapping and then talk amongst themselves, standing up with the intention of finding some supper most likely, and then putting the kids to bed.

"Wow..." Rick says to Negan, yawning and stretching. "That was incredible. Really really amazing."

"It was fantastic!" Negan says with exuberance, practically shaking Rick. "What a show! Oh, phenomenal!"

Rick grins. "It was. I loved it so much. And that tiger. That was somethin', huh? And the acrobats, wow. I was half afraid they would fall right in front of us." He chuckles.

Negan chuckles too and waits for the people around them to stand and move off before doing the same, helping Rick down the seats.

"Oh, my lord," Negan says, "I could watch that ten more times and not get bored. You want to go to the night show, right? You're not gonna fall asleep on me, are ya?" He smiles at Rick, pecking his cheek. Rick snorts, grinning, and rolls his eyes.

"No... probably not." He chuckles. "Might need some coffee or somethin' though." Mmm, coffee, Rick thinks. "But yeah! I want to see the night show."

Negan squeals in delight. "Alright! I'm sure they've got a coffee booth around here. You wanna get something for dinner too? We've got a little time to kill."

"Uhh... yeah, yeah, definitely," Rick says, and realizes that he really is starving as his stomach grumbles.

"I'm sure there'll be some night time performances around the place as well we can go see."

"That sounds good… Heh. Dinner and a show." Rick chuckles.

Negan holds Rick's hand as they make their way out of the tent. A lot of families with young kids are going towards the entrance, which doubles as the exit, but a good number of people are still enjoying the night scene of the circus, talking and laughing and playing games.

Rick sighs, enjoying the night air that smells of smoke and cotton candy and fritters. His mouth waters.

Negan leads them back to all the food booths, looking up and down at them all. "What would you like?" he asks, taking in a breath of all the sugar and fried dough. Lord, he wishes he could eat this stuff.

Rick groans, biting his lip. In the booths there are sounds of sizzling and flipping, pouring and mixing. His eyes skitter over everything and he barely knows what to ask for. One thing his eyes do land on, though, are rows of large soft pretzels. Rick hums and goes up to the stand, paying the attendant for two covered in salt. The man hands them to him wrapped in paper and Rick thanks him. He looks at Negan, holding the bread up. "Delicious," he says, moaning again as he takes a bite. It tastes _amazing_.

Negan smiles and wraps his arm around Rick's shoulders. "I bet it is," he says. "I wonder if I'll be able to taste all the salt in you by the time we leave here." He chuckles as he leads them at a leisurely pace down the walkway.

Rick snorts. "Probably," he says as he takes another bite.

As they walk down, Negan keeping an eye out for a coffee stand, they pass a small stage. Negan stops Rick to watch as an organ grinder plays a fun tune on his instrument and a small monkey in a cap and vest dances about.

Rick chuckles, eating his pretzel. He watches the two children who are watching too giggle and laugh at the act, dancing to the tune themselves and giving the monkey peanuts, delighted.

Negan holds Rick close as they watch, though his attention is soon drawn upwards to the electric bulbs shining above them. Negan finds them amazing. In all his time, electricity has been one of the only new inventions that's really captivated him. He hopes to see it used more in the future.

Negan fishes a penny out of his pocket. He kneels down and holds it out to the monkey who dances over eagerly and takes it, waving it in the air. Negan chuckles and the organ grinder thanks him.

They wander around some more and eventually Rick gets his coffee. He thinks it might be a bad idea to drink coffee this late, but why not, right? He feels sated and warm with the food and drink in him, and he loves walking around looking at everything with Negan's arm around him or holding his hand. It's nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the night show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our lovely story! This is one of my favorite chapters as I loooved writing the night show!
> 
> I also have a playlist that is dark circus themed if you'd like to listen while you read:  
> 8tracks: [Here!](http://8tracks.com/ranebowstitches/it-s-showtime-a-dark-circus-mix)  
> Spotify: [Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/08CrfAurzVmbMnSBEOuQ1G?si=y2DnP60oRiaNVQKDR1Q4kA)
> 
> Have fun!

As the night grows deeper, the acts on the smaller stages that are littered around grow more and more strange. A lizard man shows off his forked tongue and facial piercings. A woman with no arms applies makeup perfectly with her feet. A scantily clad couple shows off their bodies full of tattoos. Negan is drawn to these acts with interest and amazement. Rick follows curiously, examining these strange people respectfully but with a deep interest. He wonders how people get into circus business, but supposes it's not hard to figure out. They use their otherness to their advantage, to survive. Rick wonders about the vampire ringmaster, and thinks that he almost does that too. Though, he, conversely, hides most of his otherness in plain sight. 

"Fantastic," Negan breathes after they walk away from a blind man reading from a book of braille. "It's amazing to me how strong people are. How they can go on to do normal everyday things even when faced with a limitation."

"Yeah, really," Rick says, knowing it to be true.

Negan starts to lead the way back to the big tent. "You ready for the next show? I think it starts soon."

"For sure," Rick says, interested and at the same time cautious about the curiosities advertised for the late show. He's a little nervous, but he's sure whatever and whoever shows up won't be as terrible as he's imagining. 

Negan grins and pulls Rick into the big top. He's so excited for this next show, and eager to see if Ezekiel's words stand true. He wants to be _awed_.

He pulls Rick to the same stand they sat in last time, only this time the crowd is a little more sparse but also clustered closer to the stage. There's a quiet murmur going on as people talk amongst themselves, but it's nothing like the roar of voices from before. Negan wraps his arm around Rick's waist and tucks him in close. Rick chuckles and grins, appreciating it.

"I wonder if King Ezekiel is gonna run off at the end again," Negan says. "I'd really like to talk to him. Catch up. You know?"

"Yeah, for sure," Rick says, though the prospect makes him nervous. He doesn't know what other vampires are like. Sure Ezekiel's show persona has been jubilant and boisterous and charming, but he knows that people can put on masks. He knows that intimately.

A few moments later, the electric lights go off and the spotlight appears on the platform in the middle of the show ring. A slithery voice calls out from the dark. "Good evening, boysss, girlsss, and the frrreaksss in the middle. Prepare yourselvesss for a ssshow of marvelous grotesssqueness, beautiful odditiesss, and unbelievable magic. But be warned. None of you will leave here tonight... unchanged." A cackling laugh rings out that makes both Negan and Rick's hair stand on end. 

From the shadows a tall man steps onto the platform. Next to him, sad clowns and mimes hold sharp swords of all lengths and sizes. Slow, melancholy, organ music starts up. The man takes the shortest sword and wordlessly shows it to the crowd. One mime pulls an apple out of his pocket and hands it to the man who proceeds to slice it in half like it's butter. The remaining clowns with swords all pull out their own apples and do the same. The swords are very sharp, they silently say.

The man holds the sword up above himself for a moment before tossing his head back and opening his mouth wide. Sandwiching the blade between both hands, he slides it slowly down his throat until only the handle sticks out. He opens his arms and does a slow spin.

Rick gasps, clutching Negan's arm almost painfully tight. Negan winces, half at Rick's grip on him and half at the thought of a sword going down his throat. He pats Rick's hand in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. 

The man removes the blade after a moment, showing it off to the crowd again before taking a small bow. He gives it back to the clown he took it from and they run off. The man repeats his feat again with a longer sword, and then finally with two swords at the same time. He slides them out with ease, and gives a deeper bow, before walking out of the ring with the final clown.

"Incredible," Rick whispers. "How does he not slice his throat open?" Rick asks, eyes not leaving the ring. 

"Another round of applaussse for Anju, everyone," the voice says again. "The man with no gag reflex, huh?" Dark snickers of laughter follow. Negan snorts softly as he claps.

A few more spotlights illuminate after a moment, shedding light to the entire ring but keeping the audience in the dark but for the lanterns burning low.

The mimes and clowns pull in a vertical wooden wheel with a target painted on it and straps attached to the top and bottom. The snake-man Negan and Rick had seen outside on the small stage follows them out, now dressed in a dark and tattered version of Ezekiel's ringmaster outfit. He smiles to the crowd and tips his hat, taking a black megaphone out from behind his back. "Hello, hello," he says in his slithery voice. "For this next performance, I need a volunteer."

Rick sits back a little and looks around, wondering who'll be brave enough to volunteer. 

"You should raise your hand," Negan whispers into Rick's ear with a chuckle.

Rick snorts and looks at him. "I don't think so," he says with a small smile. 

Negan chuckles and pats Rick's knee. "I'm sure it's safe."

A few hesitant hands go up in the audience and the snake-man chooses a young man who looks barely adult enough to have qualified for the 'adults only' show. He shakes his hand and leads him to the wheel. A mime sets down a step stool for the boy to get into position, strapping his wrists and ankles to the wheel. The mime removes the stool and runs off as a clown comes up with a tray of throwing knives. 

The snake-man takes a knife and shows it to the crowd, shining it in the light. "A blade!" he says. "Sssharp as can be." He turns to the wheel. "Don't flinch," he tells the boy with a grin, and throws the knife.

The knife sails through the air and the boy gasps and closes his eyes as the knife sticks into the wood above his head. The crowd gasps as well, breaking out into nervous whispers. The boy barely has time to relax before the mime is back, grabbing the edge of the wheel and spinning it around and around. The snake-man takes two more knives and throws them. One sticks right next to the boy's hand and one right between his legs.

The snake-man is blindfolded before he takes the last three knives. The boy's eyes widen and even from yards away, Negan can hear his heart pounding. It's a wonder the kid hasn't passed out yet. Rick squeezes Negan's arm. 

"He's not going to...?" he says, anticipating a gruesome sight in a second's time. 

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ The knives land perfectly in the wooden target.

The snake-man whips the blindfold off and throws his hands in the air before bowing. The crowd claps in awe. "A hand for our lovely volunteer," he says, gesturing to the boy whom a mime is helping down from the target. He waves at the audience on shaky legs as he makes his way back to his seat. 

Rick chuckles. "Wonder if he'll be afraid of knives after this," he says. 

"Probably," Negan whispers back. "He pissed his pants after the last knife hit." He snorts a laugh and Rick's eyebrows go up. Well, damn. 

"Next up, you will hear a beautiful sssong played on violin and flute by our own Isssabelle and Delilah... ressspectfully. On vocalsss isss Maria." He gestures to the back as a tall woman in a red dress and a thick beard leads the way for a girl with one set of legs but two of everything above the waist. One carries a violin and bow and the other a flute and music stand. 

Rick blinks in surprise, unsure what he's seeing is real. How are they _alive_?

Maria shakes the snake-man's hand before he leaves and waves to the crowd as Isabelle and Delilah get set up.

A mime brings the girls a stool to sit on, they count themselves down, and then begin to play a slow, classical, tune. Maria sways softly in front of them and begins to sing as her cue arrives. An Italian opera fills the air. It's beautiful yet haunting, the words hanging in the air like bats from rafters. Negan shivers and sniffs softly. Rick glances to him and is the one to pat _his_ arm this time. The music is really beautiful, and Rick doesn't think he's ever heard anything like it before. He wants to hear more. He wants to hear more of _everything_ , he thinks suddenly. And he realizes how much he doesn't know, and has never heard or seen or experienced. It comes suddenly to him just how narrow his worldview is, and just how much there is in the world that he doesn't even _know_ about. It's a sobering, exciting thought. 

Negan smiles at Rick, thankful for his concern. He takes Rick's hand and laces their fingers together as they listen to the music. Rick warms at the gesture and squeezes Negan's hand back, leaning into him slightly. 

Though no one else in the crowd can understand the words, there's a few people crying softly at the end of the performance. The ladies all take a bow as everyone applauds, Negan the loudest, and then walk out of the ring. Rick grins, loving the audience's reaction. It was a really haunting melody, and he'll have to ask Negan later what the woman was singing about, for him to get so emotional about it. 

As soon as they leave, a woman in a suit and top hat enters the ring and begins performing sleight of hand tricks. Making flowers, birds, even fire appear out of midair. Then she makes things disappear. Water from a bucket, the stool, a clown.

A mime wheels out a large box a moment after the last disappearance. The magician opens the box and pulls out a large saw. She demonstrates its sharpness on a watermelon before gesturing for the mime to get into the box. The mime does so, laying down so that only her head and feet pop out.

The magician spins the mime around once, showing the complete box; no strings, no mirrors, and then she grins and slides in two panels next to each other at the midway point. Taking the saw, she places it in between the panels and begins to cut.

Rick inhales in shock and stares hard. He's nervous but he knows these things are all tricks. That doesn't mean it's any easier to watch. He grips Negan's hand hard. 

Negan chuckles slightly at the way Rick squeezes him. They seem to be going back and forth here. What Rick doesn't know is that there's another mime squished into the bottom half of the box and acting as the top mime's feet. If Negan concentrates, he can drown out the audience and hear both of their heartbeats echoing in the box.

The magician gets the saw all the way through the box, tosses it behind her, and separates both halves. The mime head smiles at the audience and the feet kick about as the magician spins both sides around. Rick exhales, a bit more relaxed now that he knows the mime wasn't harmed. Negan claps. It _is_ quite convincing.

The magician reattaches the mime and she jumps out fully formed. They bow and run off.

"A hand, a hand, for Madam Morphia," comes the snake-man's voice from the dark. "Next, not an act, not a performance, but a creature. Caught in the deep sssea off the coast of Fiji, this creature is asss deadly asss he isss beautiful. Folksss, feast your eyesss on the Fiji Merman."

Four clowns wheel in a large glass tank hidden beneath a sheet. Once it's at the front of the ring, they reveal it to the crowd. Gasps ring out at the sight of the merman peering out at them, Rick's among them. What...?

"No way..." Negan says, leaning closer, trying to get a better look.

The merman blinks out at the crowd, swishing his shining tail as he goes from one side of the tank to the other. He has webbed fingers and gills on his neck. His ears are like fins and they match the one traveling down his spine. His eyes glow red in the light and when he bares his teeth, they're gleaming and sharp.

"That's not real..." Rick says, unconvinced but also hugely fascinated by how they managed such a feat. He wants to see that merman up close. 

Negan hums at Rick's words. He doesn't believe it either, but... how? When the merman scans the seats in the direction they're sitting, Negan catches the glint of ruby in his eyes. He narrows his own and concentrates on the tank like he had the mime box. The merman... has no pulse. No heartbeat. Negan smirks. So, that's it, huh? Clever. He glances to Rick, wondering if he should tell him or leave him in wonder. Hmm... maybe if he asks, Negan'll tell him, but for now he'll let him try and figure it out on his own.

A clown drops a piece of bloody meat into the tank through a hole in the lid and the merman rips it to shreds with his teeth and claws. The once clear water is now stained red and obscures the merman as he swims back and forth. Some people in the crown groan at the gore and look away. Rick cringes but can't tear his eyes away. He's been subconsciously counting the seconds the man has been underwater and surely he would need oxygen at this point...? It's strange, and Rick has an idea that he knows what was going on. Is the man a vampire? It's almost chilling that he thinks that. How many vampires _are_ here? 

As the merman is taken away, the snake-man announces, "The next act isss my favorite, though... I may be biasssed. Welcome to the ring, Heinrek, the sssnake charmer."

Stepping into the light is a tall thin man with long blonde hair, loose harem pants, and an emerald green corset laced up around his torso. He carries a wicker basket to the middle platform, setting it down before bowing to the crowd. Negan can't help but let his eyes roam the man's body hungrily. The corset hugs him so nicely, and Negan can't help but think back to the one he got for Rick. He still needs to find a way to get Rick to let him lace him up in it. Even just once.

Rick swallows thickly when he sees the snake charmer in a corset. Oh, that does look kind of nice... he supposed he hadn't even imagined how it might look on a man. But he actually likes the look of this one. It's surprising and curious. 

With the flick of his wrist, the man procures a simple panpipe. He plays a little melody before turning to the basket and flipping the lid off. He steps back slow as four large cobras slither up and over the edge of the basket, hissing softly. They follow him as he walks backwards towards the audience, snapping their fangs at his toes. Rick gasps softly, nervous for the charmer but also the audience the snakes are getting closer to. They aren't in a cage or anything...

Wagging a finger at the snakes, the snake charmer tosses his hair back over his shoulder and brings his instrument to his lips.

An upbeat tune flows from the panpipe and the snakes suddenly stop in their tracks. The snake charmer continues to play as he weaves his way through the incapacitated snakes, and then with a change in notes, makes them slither back and forth, dancing for the crowd.

"Wow..." Rick says quietly. "That's impressive."

"No kidding," Negan says back, following the snakes with his eyes. This is something even _he's_ never seen before.

The snakes dance to the snake charmer's song for a few minutes more before he entrances them back into the basket, covering it with the lid before he holds a long note and then let's it fade to silence. The crowd claps as he bows again and picks up his basket, leaving to the shadows. 

Now, _that_ Rick _really_ wants to know the secrets behind, he thinks as he claps along with the crowd. 

The applause fades out then and there is silence, and darkness. Rick wonders for a moment if the show's over, but then the spotlight comes back on and there is a man with a mask on of black and glittering gold. His flowy, baggy black harem pants are of the same design, his shoes black, and his torso bare. On the ground before him is a gleaming silver cube made of rods. It looks light sitting there, but it's nearly two-thirds his height and just as wide. 

Negan hums softly and studies the man, wondering what exactly'll happen. 

The entire crowd holds its breath, and then, an exotic beat starts up from a set of drums just out of the light, and the man begins to move. First, he dances around the cube, starting out slow, steady, and graceful. Then he picks it up and begins to spin it at a magnificent speed above him, held just in his palm, as the beat from the drum picks up. He then spins it with two hands above him and as he twirls he quickly sets it spinning on his back before picking it up. He spins as he twirls it and soon he's got it whirling around his entire body, prompting gasps from the crowd. He moves onto his knees for a few seconds as he spins it and then stands back up, spinning it faster and faster around him until it's nearly a blur of silver. 

The crowd whispers, and he pauses for a moment, his chest heaving as he breathes and holds the cube, spinning, on his outstretched hand. Then, he seems to move as a snake would, twisting into the cube as it spins around him and moving out of it almost as a ghost. He jumps in and out of it, gyrating in the air to gasps and scattered applause. The cube glitters in the light and when it spins it looks almost like a cloud of mist. 

Negan finds himself entranced by the dance before him. Everything about it is beautiful.

He now spins it faster and faster around himself, standing perfectly still in the middle with only his hands moving at an inhuman speed. He continues, and Rick wonders how long it'll go on, before he raises the spinning cube above himself and weaves around the ring, moving it up and down. He goes faster until he's tight to the center again, spinning spinning. 

Then there's a _BOOM_ and a cloud of smoke appears, hiding the performer. The crowd cries out, alarmed, and when the smoke diffuses the ring is empty. The crowd gasps and then applauds vigorously, hooting and laughing. 

"Who _is_ that guy?" Rick asks, awed. That performance was like nothing he'd ever seen before. 

"I have no idea," Negan says while clapping. "But that was a damn fine performance. I'd watch that a million times over."

"Our lassst act, ladies, gentlemen, both, and neither, isss sssomeone you already know," the snake-man says before a loud booming laugh echoes throughout the tent and Ezekiel saunters into the ring. He waves at the crowd with a grin, and they all clap and a few whistle. Rick smirks. Him again, huh? 

"Hello again! Are you all enjoying your time here at my circus?" he asks through his red megaphone. The crowd cheers an affirmative. "Fantastic! Just what I like to hear! Now, as you have seen, I am a master animal handler, but what few people know is that I am also... a hypnotist! For the final act here tonight, I am going to need a volunteer."

Rick shifts, crossing his arms. Oh he doesn't trust this one bit. But he _does_ want to see what Ezekiel has in mind. 

Negan chuckles at Rick's reaction. He nudges him softly. "Not gonna volunteer this time either?" he asks softly with a smile.

"No, I don't think so," Rick whispers back, and then he turns to Negan. "Maybe if this were a _normal_ circus and Ezekiel was a _normal_ man... but he's not." Rick holds Negan's eyes, smiling slightly. "You may trust him but I don't. Not yet. Who knows what he's up to..." Rick looks back down at the ring, tapping his foot nervously on the floor. 

Negan giggles softly and rolls his eyes, watching as Ezekiel calls a man down to the ring. Negan leans in and kisses Rick's cheek softly, pulling him closer. Rick smirks and hums, leaning his head against Negan's shoulder briefly. 

In the ring, Ezekiel takes the man's hand and grins suggestively as he squeezes it. The man snorts and chuckles, going a tinge pink. Ezekiel has him stay where he is and then backs up a few steps. He takes out a golden pocket watch on a chain and starts swinging it back and forth at his eye level, telling the man to keep his own eyes on it. Ezekiel clears his throat and calls out loud enough all to hear, "Dear sir, when I snap my fingers, you will become a chicken. When I whistle, you will become a cat. When I clap, you will become a wolf, and when I count from three to one, you will return to normal and remember nothing." 

Rick gasps and chuckles low. This outta be good. He knows exactly what's going on now, and he almost feels sorry for the poor man. Well, he _did_ volunteer...

As he speaks, Ezekiel's eyes glow a soft red. The man goes from smiling and watching the watch to staring into Ezekiel's eyes with a dull look on his face. As Ezekiel finishes, he grabs the watch out of the air and blinks.

The man blinks quickly when their eye contact is broken and smiles nervously. "So, when do we begin?" he asks.

"Right now," Ezekiel says and snaps his fingers.

The snap echoes through the tent, and for a moment, all is still. Then, like a switch was flipped, the man crouches down, his hands tucked into his sides as he begins shuffling around and clucking. The audience laughs lightly, watching him scratch at the ground with his foot and attempt to peck at it. His wife watches from the stands with a mix of emotions on her face, unsure if she should laugh or be horrified.

Ezekiel laughs softly and lets him cluck for another minute before he lets out a sharp whistle. The man freezes, mid-cluck, and drops to all fours. He looks around and sniffs the air, crawling around in the hay. He meows and sits at Ezekiel's feet before licking the back of his own hand and brushing it back through his hair. Ezekiel reaches down to pat the man's head and he smiles and purrs.

Rick laughs, amused. It is quite fun to watch, if he does feel a little sorry for the man. 

The man's poor wife looks like she's either going to faint or tackle Ezekiel, but before she can do either, Ezekiel claps loudly and the man bounds to the platform in the middle of the ring and lets out a loud howl. He shakes his rump as if there were an invisible tail there, and pants happily, tongue lolling.

Rick chuckles and Negan can't help but snicker. This is too funny. He'd never attempted to use his powers like this before, but it is nice to see just what they can do.

Ezekiel let's the man crawl and growl around for a little while longer before calls him over like you would a dog, helps him stand up, and holds up his fingers in front of him as he counts. "Three... two... one!"

The man immediately stops panting and blinks a couple of times. He looks around, and then back to Zeke. "So, uh... when do we start?" Ezekiel grins and claps the man on the back.

"My good sir, it's already over. Take a bow and wipe the hay off your knees."

Rick's eyes go wide and he laughs, clapping along with the rest of the audience as the man bows confusedly and goes back to his wife, who cleans him up and huffs with a smile. 

"Well at least the poor guy didn't remember it," Rick says to Negan with a snort. 

Negan laughs and nods. "Hey, he volunteered," he says. "I wish I could be there when his wife tells him what happened."

Rick laughs. "Yeah really... I bet he won't believe her."

Back on the center platform, Ezekiel holds up his megaphone and gives one last closing announcement and thank you before the cast of performers run out and take a bow. "Sleep well tonight, my friends!" he concludes. There's a blast of smoke, and then the ring is empty. _Damn it_. Negan wanted to say hello. The audience cheers one last time before they start getting up and clearing out.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Negan asks Rick, helping him down the benches.

"Yeah!" Rick says as they exit the smokey, dimly lit tent and follow the crowd outside into the cool night, sleepily lit with lamps to help people see by. Past the games and the big tent behind tall fabric walls are lights and laughter and activity, Rick can tell. "It was amazing, I loved it." He squeezes Negan's hand, and Negan grins.

"I'm glad you did. I did as well."

"What a show. I can't believe they do that _every_ night. It's incredible."

Negan nods in agreement. "I suppose it becomes the norm after a while. It's just a job to them."

"Yeah, true," Rick says. They follow the crowd at a slower pace, just enjoying the night. Rick's looking forward to the next day, and he's excited to meet Ezekiel, whenever that happens. 

Just then, too lost in the crowd noises for Rick's ears, comes the sound of someone walking at a quick pace directly towards them, with a purpose.

Negan, on the other hand, hears the steps perfectly. His paranoia hits the ceiling and he pulls Rick close to him, whipping his head around to see who, or what, thinks it's a good idea to come rushing at them. Rick gasps in surprise, fear gripping him at suddenly being pulled close. But then suddenly the man with the long hair is in front of them and Rick doesn't feel any better. 

"Whoa, whoa!" the man says, putting his hands up in panicked surrender, eyes going from Negan to Rick and back to Negan. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," he says quickly. "I'm Jesus. Ezekiel wants to meet you." He smiles sheepishly. 

Negan relaxes, loosening his grip on Rick, and Rick stares at the man called Jesus, letting out a sigh of relief himself. He was worried about whoever it was following them but if it's just one of Ezekiel's guys then it's fine, right? Also why is his name 'Jesus'? It's a very odd name... though Rick can kind of see it. With his long hair and beard, Jesus _does_ look like Jesus. 

" _Jesus_ Christ," Negan huffs with a soft laugh. "Scared the hell outta me." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jesus chuckles nervously. "I just wanted to catch you before you left."

Negan rubs his face and gives Jesus a look over. He's human, that's a fact, but Negan can smell something else on him. Something vampiric. He thinks it must be Ezekiel's scent, though he hasn't been close enough to him to know for sure. 

"Yeah, well, I'm glad to hear that," Negan says. "I've been wanting to meet with him since I saw him at the first show." He grins and Jesus's smile gets wider, as if he knew that and can't wait to see the meeting. Jesus's gaze flicks to Rick's almost conspiratorially and Rick can't help but notice how beautiful and clear his blue-green eyes are. Who _is_ this man? he wonders. 

"Please, lead the way," Negan says, and Jesus bows his head slightly, linking his hands behind his back as he starts to lead them back through the crowd. Rick gives Negan a smile and squeezes his hand as they walk. 

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel, the ringleader of the circus, is met, and a comfy bed is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad everyone is enjoying so far!! Here comes a great chapter and we get to meet a great character!
> 
> Also back when we wrote this I found this song and it fits the ending of this chapter so I’m sharing it with you guys:  Here! 

Jesus leads the way in the opposite direction of the other late-night showgoers milling to the exit, and soon they're at the edge of the tall fabric wall that separates the public from the carnies. They slip through as Jesus holds it back for them, and Negan's eyes widen a hair. They're behind the scenes! Incredible.

Rick's eyes widen as well as they go past the fabric. There are tents everywhere lit by lanterns and candles, small ones and big ones, and most open to the night air as performers mill about smoking and laughing and taking their makeup off. Rick tries not to stare as they walk past the conjoined twins, but his eyes roam over the clowns and beautiful limber tightrope walkers and the acrobats in their colorful costumes. He recognizes the knife thrower and the sword swallower, who throws him a grin and a wink. Rick swallows. 

As they walk, Rick can see into tents where men and women and... others... take their makeup and clothes off and seem perfectly at ease standing in their underwear in front of a mirror chatting with others. And some stare right back at him, he notices, suspicion in their eyes - at least until they see Jesus and then seem to relax. Still, Rick feels almost wrong coming this way, like they shouldn't be here. They aren't circus people.

"My apologies for following you today," Jesus says as they walk. "We have to keep track of who comes in the doors... you understand." He throws a guilty smile back at them. 

Negan nods to Jesus as he also looks around, smiling and waving at people. More than a few look at him with knowing eyes, and he realizes they can sense what he is. Some seem to tense and others relax, also eyeing Rick and their joined hands. 

"It's alright," Negan says to Jesus. "I do understand, yes. Can't be too careful." He chuckles softly. "By the by, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Negan and this is my partner, Rick."

Rick goes a tinge redder when Negan says _partner_ , though he knows it's the least intimate word for what they are. 

"Thank you," Jesus says. "Yeah, I think I did catch your names before but it's good to be sure." He laughs. 

Rick feels a little annoyed at being watched and listened to so closely, but Jesus has an easy charm that's difficult to stay mad at. 

They keep walking through the carnie encampment and come across a large dining tent, with kitchens going and rows of tables with lanterns on them and crew and performers eating dinner there. If Rick wasn't hungry now, the smell of food coming from there would have done him in for sure. He breathes in deeply, smelling stir fry and chicken and beans. A few men gathered around a table yell out all of a sudden, a few cheering, and Rick sees one man with his head in his hands. There are cards and money on the table and Rick knows that somebody just lost a gamble. He chuckles. 

They go through more tents with fires outside and people huddled around small campfires, laughing and joking and helping each other get cleaned up. There's a sense of camaraderie and also a party atmosphere, here, among these nomadic people. It's admirable and romantic, though Rick knows it isn't all lying under the stars in a tent. These people work hard during the day. He has a feeling that being a carnie is grueling and thankless work. 

Rick watches Jesus as they walk as well, sees him nod at people and laugh with them as they go. He seems to know everyone. Rick wonders if he knows that Ezekiel is a vampire. He must. Rick's next thought has him looking at Jesus' neck and wrists: if Jesus knows, then the only reason for that is if Ezekiel feeds off of him. Rick wonders how that works. And how does Ezekiel keep it secret when he's at the center of a crew comprising of probably hundreds of people? 

Rick's eyes are drawn suddenly to one tent where the merman is taking off his tail. Rick stares, looking at the man and wondering if his theory is correct. He does look a little paler than usual, but everyone looks paler in the light of a lantern. The man looks up when they come near, leering at them with a grin on his face. His eyes go to Jesus almost... hungrily? Rick shivers.

"Hey Jesus!" he calls, and Jesus stiffens. 

"Richard," Jesus says, not breaking his stride. 

"Well who's this?" Richard asks anyway, wide eyes and large smile on his face. His eyes seem to linger on Negan, eyeing him up. Negan eyes him back, not liking the way Richard is looking at him, nor Jesus' reaction to him. He pulls Rick a little closer. Rick blinks, surprised by Negan's reaction, and anxious about it, not liking that _Negan_ 's unsettled by this guy too, even after only a few seconds. 

Jesus exhales but stops, reluctantly turning to Richard and crossing his arms. "This is Negan and Rick," he says. "They're guests here; Ezekiel wants to meet with them."

"Oh, guests, huh?" Richard chuckles, crossing his arms lazily across his chest. His makeup and prosthetics have started to melt, gills and fins peeling off of him. He absentmindedly picks at the webbing between his fingers with his thumb. "New performers, or _guest_ -guests?" he asks, eyes flicking to Rick, and Rick doesn't like that look at all, nevermind the gross makeup coming off him. 

Jesus starts to reply, when Negan does it for him, to his relief. 

"An old friend," Negan states lowly, a soft growl in his chest. He wraps his arm around Rick's shoulders, ready to spring if this guy gets any ideas. Rick swallows, trying for the appearance of calm when he realizes that he thinks the two men... vampires? are posturing right in front of him. Or staking out their territory. It would be funny if it wasn't so damn terrifying. 

Still looking at Richard, Jesus can see out of the corner of his eye Negan tense around Rick. Oh, great. Well this is perfect, he thinks. Just what Ezekiel wants. Scare them away even before they meet him. Jesus is wary of Richard, and for good reason, but he doesn't think he would target Rick. Not with his vampire mate here and also because, with guests of the carnival, he actually does have a sense of respect with them. Too bad that doesn't extend to the people he _actually_ lives and works with, Jesus thinks bitterly. 

Jesus raises his eyebrows slightly at Richard and shifts, like he's saying, yup, what Negan said. Because _especially_ someone close to Ezekiel, Richard'll leave alone. Most likely.

Hopefully.

Richard's smile doesn't fade, though it does soften, and he nods. "Ah, I see," he says, flicking his eyes to Jesus and backing off. He picks at his ear prosthetic, pulling it off with a wince. "Well, please, don't let me keep you. You're probably eager to reconnect, hm?" 

Negan nods, still a little tense. 

Richard hooks a thumb over his shoulder. "I saw Zeke in the makeup tent a little bit ago. I'd look there for him."

Jesus glances to Negan, ready to be going, and then to Rick. He feels a little badly for him, and he hopes this doesn't give him a bad first impression of them. There's just a few rotten apples in the barrel, that's all. 

"Thanks, Richard," Jesus says after a moment. "That's helpful. We'll leave you to it." He gives him a tense, tired smile before looking at Negan and Rick and brightening. Richard nods and waves, going back inside his tent to finish getting his costume off. 

Jesus motions with his head for them to follow him again, and then he's leading the way through the fray once again, breathing a sigh of relief that that wasn't worse and also kicking himself for accidentally leading them by Richard's tent. He was distracted and excited and let his guard down, unfortunately. 

Negan relaxes fully as they start walking again, releasing Rick to just hold his hand, and Rick lets out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He swallows and squeezes Negan's hand, keeping close to him. 

Negan hadn't really wanted Rick's encounter with a second vampire to go like that, but hopefully meeting Ezekiel will quell any fears that are racing through him. Negan wants Rick to see that not all vampires are so obviously off-putting like Richard had been.

"So, the merman isn't real, huh?" Negan says lightly to Jesus with a smile. "Anything else around here a sham?"

Jesus chuckles darkly as they get closer to the makeup tent. "What? What are you talking about?" he asks with a smile. "Everything here is real, my friend. If it wasn't that would be false advertising... and we could go out of business." He smirks at them as he pulls the curtain back from the tent, bouncing his eyebrows at Rick as they go in. 

The dressing tent is low and smokey and filled with mirrors and various performers at them wiping off chalky makeup. The snake charmer is in here talking to a tiny man and on the other side is the bearded lady and the magician and some crew Rick hasn't seen before. And then, at the back, Rick recognizes the snake-man with the forked tongue, several young lady acrobats and... Ezekiel. They're laughing at something the snake-man - who has his foot up on a chair, his wrist on his knee - said. To the side is the strongman, Jerry, dressed in regular clothes now and laughing along with them. Ezekiel is seemingly in the center of all of this, his long dark dreadlocks like the imposing mane of a lion, or a halo on his head. 

Ezekiel's eyes are on them in a second and Rick feels almost rude for looking. He averts his eyes as Jesus goes smoothly around them, motioning for them to follow. He and Ezekiel exchange words for a moment and Rick tries guiltily to listen in but can't make out what they're saying. 

Negan grins as he sees Ezekiel, ignoring everyone else around them as he tugs Rick along to follow Jesus. Ezekiel grins back and throws his arms out once they're within arms length. "Friend!" His voice booms as he pulls Negan into a tight hug which Negan gladly returns. They squeeze each other for a moment before letting go, Ezekiel holding Negan's shoulders and looking him over. "Jesus tells me you go by _Negan_ now," he says with a chuckle, and Rick blinks in surprise. He supposes he shouldn't be surprised; Negan's been around a long time, of course, he'd go by different names. Rick just wonders what his other names _were_.

"Yes, well, at least I don't go by _king_ ," Negan quips back, and they both laugh. Behind them, Jesus and the others look, seemingly pleased by their boss's pleasure at seeing an old friend.

"It's good to see you," Negan continues. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," Ezekiel says, patting Negan's cheek. His eyes trail over to Rick and he smiles wide at him. "And you are Rick, yes?" He offers his hand to him to shake.

Rick smiles tentatively and takes Ezekiel's hand. It's cool to the touch and up close, Rick thinks he can see that Ezekiel's dark skin is just slightly ashen in tone. 

"Yes," Rick says, looking into Ezekiel's eyes. they seem to be naturally dark brown but they're just a tad too red to be his natural eye color. They're kind, however, and Rick feels himself relax just a little. "Rick Grimes. Good to meet you." 

Ezekiel clasps Rick's hand in both of his as he shakes it. "It's wonderful to meet you too! Any friend of... Negan... is a friend of mine." He smiles and goes to turn back to Negan when he gets a whiff of something off of Rick. He pauses and leans in slightly, sniffing. "My word, you smell as sweet as cotton candy," he says. "What has he been feeding you?" Ezekiel cocks his head to Negan who looks embarrassedly down at his feet, scratching the back of his head. In the background, Jesus stifles a laugh, covering his mouth and looking at Rick almost apologetically, but with mirth in his eyes. 

Rick immediately goes a tinge redder and his eyes snap to Ezekiel's again, almost unsure what to say. "Uhm," he says, chuckling nervously, "well those candy apples you have out there are just too good looking, I don't know what to tell you. I couldn't resist." He laughs low. 

Ezekiel laughs and squeezes Rick's shoulder. "I'm glad you like them! Old family recipe!" He knows Rick wouldn't smell as strong as he did from one apple. This was on purpose. He gives Negan a sly look. "Have you two enjoyed your time here besides the food?"

"Yes, definitely," Rick says, and both he and Negan nod in agreement. 

"Excellent shows all around," Negan says. "You've got fantastic performers." He gestures around them to the showmen.

Ezekiel glows at the praise. "Thank you! I only hire the best." He turns back to Jesus and the group he'd been chatting with and winks. The snake-man rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Now," Ezekiel turns back to Negan and Rick. "Enough standing around. Allow me to give you a tour, and then I'll show you my tent!" He chuckles and waves at Jesus to join them before hooking his arms around Negan and Rick's shoulders. Rick jumps slightly at the casual movement but lets Ezekiel walk them back towards the exit. Jesus gives the snake-man a pat on the shoulder and nods at Jerry before following deftly behind the trio. He glances around when they get outside, eyes scanning the tents for Richard. Thankfully he doesn't see him. It's not like he could really stop Richard from doing anything, and he seemed to get the message earlier, but you never could know with him. 

As they pop out of the tent, Ezekiel squeezes the men in his arms before letting go and starting to list off places, asking where they'd like to go first. He gets cut off by a low chuff from around the other side of the makeup tent and out slips Shiva who pads over to sit next to him.

Rick cries out and jumps behind Negan, having never seen a tiger that close before. She isn't even on a _leash_. 

"Oh! This is Shiva, as I'm sure you know," Ezekiel says with a chuckle, reaching down to scratch behind her ear. She purrs loudly. "Shiva, these are my friends, Negan and Rick."

"Hiyah, Shiva," Negan says, crouching down and holding his hand out for her to sniff. Rick winces and sidles just a little closer to Jesus, who seems not to mind the tiger, and who laughs at him good-naturedly. Jesus knows that Shiva won't hurt friends of Ezekiel, but it can be hard for new people to get used to her regardless. All Rick can think about is her jumping over Negan and ripping his throat out. 

Shiva sniffs Negan's hand before rubbing her cheek against it, letting him pet her soft fur. "You are so beautiful," he coos, moving to trace her stripes on her back.

" _I know_ ," Shiva chuffs, and Ezekiel chuckles.

Rick relaxes a tiny bit, but he's still uncomfortable. 

Negan looks over to Rick as he rubs Shiva's back softly. "Rick, come pet her! She's so soft," he says. "She's like a feline Lucille."

Rick crosses his arms and huffs a disbelieving laugh. "At least Lucille is part dog. Dogs are meant to be man's best friend. Tigers are..."

"She will not harm you, Rick," Ezekiel says to him. "I promise you."

Rick looks to Ezekiel and hums, unconvinced. "Yeah..." he says.

"It took me a while to feel comfortable around Shiva, too," Jesus says to Rick, before he crouches down next to her as well and gives her back a pet. Rick tenses. Jesus moves his hand to her head and gives her ears a rub, and she chuffs and then lays down before rolling onto her back and purring loudly. It's a deep, rumbling thrum, and Jesus breathes a laugh. He rubs her belly fur and she claws gently at the air, her massive paws clawing at nothing, swiping close to Jesus's head. Rick swallows nervously but can't help but be charmed. 

Negan giggles and rubs her belly along with Jesus. It's so warm and soft. Negan wants to just... he leans in and rubs his face against Shiva's belly. "Fantastic!" he says, muffled by the white fur. Rick snorts and shakes his head. Of course.

Ezekiel lets out a booming laugh and takes one of Shiva's back paws that are up in the air and massages the toe beans. "She is so spoiled, yes?"

"Yes, very spoiled," Rick says, rolling his eyes with a smile. 

Negan laughs and leans back, wiping cat hair off his face. He gives Shiva one last pat before standing up and going to Rick. He wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his cheek. Rick flushes and grins.

"You sure you don't wanna pet her?" Negan asks, and Rick hums.

Shiva rolls back over to her belly and licks Jesus' face, bumping her head under his chin. Jesus chuckles, grinning as she grooms his beard. 

"Well, okay," Rick says, crouching down beside Jesus and petting her back. He exhales, smiling, when she starts to purr even more. 

Jesus looks at him and smiles gently. "There you go," he says, pleased. 

Negan and Ezekiel have matching smiles as they watch the scene. Shiva's tail flicks lazily in happiness. Yes. Good pets. She loves them all. 

Ezekiel steps next to Negan as the humans keep Shiva occupied. "So, you still have Lucille?" he asks. 

Negan nods. "Not the same one you knew, though. She's black and stands about here." He held up his hand to his waist. Ezekiel lets out an impressed whistle.

"Is she with you?" he asks, eyes shining.

Negan laughs, shaking his head. "No, she's back north with Rick's family. Keeping watch while we came here."

Ezekiel hums, looking only a little disappointed. "Well... let's not dilly dally. The night grows deeper the more we stand here. Jesus, help me give these fine men a tour. Where shall we head first?"

Jesus stands and exhales, bouncing on his feet slightly and grinning. "Oh! What about..."

Rick gets up and stretches, yawning. A tour? Now? It's probably past midnight. And they've been travelling all day. He knows Negan's probably good to go until sunup but... Rick glances to him uncertaintly.

Jesus is rambling on about various things and they all sound exciting, but Rick feels like he's about to crash. 

Negan catches Rick's yawn and glance and goes to him, wrapping his arms around him again. Rick shivers appreciatively.

"Hey, Jesus, Zeke," Negan says. "Could the tour wait till morning? We should really be getting to bed."

"Oh, right," Jesus says with a small laugh.

"Oh!" Ezekiel looks sheepish. "I'm sorry! I forget that most people aren't on a circus schedule or diet." He chuckles. "Please, let us show you where you can sleep tonight. My tent is very cozy."

"We also have several tents that are free, or partly free, I believe," Jesus says with a chuckle. "I think several of the acrobats have switched tents."

"That's very kind, Zeke, Jesus, but we couldn't possibly take up—" Negan starts. 

"I do insist you stay here," Ezekiel interjects. "No point in traveling all the way back to the town just to come back tomorrow." He waves his hand. "And it's no problem. We've plenty of space."

"I mean... I'd like to sleep in a tent," Rick says, thinking the idea over. The tents of this camp all seem very clean and spacious, and he thinks it'd be fun to sleep in this kind of atmosphere. "Thank you so much for offering," Rick says to Ezekiel and Jesus. "It's very kind of you." Rick squeezes Negan's arm slightly, glancing back at him.

Negan sighs and nods. "Yes, alright," he says softly, squeezing Rick for a second.

"Huzzah!" Ezekiel calls with a grin. Shiva walks to him and curls around his leg, lazily looking at all the men. "I would like to put you in my tent," he says, casting an apologetic glance to Jesus. Jesus is confused for a second but quickly nods. Whatever Ezekiel thinks is best of course. 

"No one else knows you and I don't want any misunderstandings if someone stumbles upon you in one of the performers tents."

Rick wonders what kind of _misunderstandings_ there could be, but he supposes Ezekiel's idea is okay. "Alright..." Rick says, glancing back at Negan with raised eyebrows. He thinks it's a tiny bit odd but he doesn't know the situation here and Ezekiel is Negan's friend after all...

Negan nods to Ezekiel, knowing he means if anyone finds _him_ , not Rick, there could be some problems. Negan knows how Ezekiel used to run his circus but back then he was the only vampire. He's not sure about the rules now. "I'm sure it'll suffice," he says playfully. 

Ezekiel laughs and starts leading the way, Shiva in tow. "Come, come!"

Rick takes Negan's hand and they follow along. 

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Jesus asks as they walk. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure exactly," Rick says, glancing at Negan. "I think we were thinking a few days max." He laughs. "I need to get back to my kids, after all."

"Oh..." Jesus says, sounding a little disappointed. "Well you'll have to make sure you do as much as possible before you leave," he says with an exuberant laugh. 

Negan nods. "Yes, we planned on doing as much as we could, though we never planned on coming backstage." He chuckles and Rick does too. "We might have to stay a little longer than planned. Really get the full experience, hm?" He looks to Rick with a bright smile, leaning in to place a quick peck to his cheek. Rick hums and closes his eyes for a second, pleased. 

"Yeah we could do that," Rick says. "I'm sure a few extra days would be fine."

Jesus grins. "Good, good. Yeah there's a lot to see and we don't often have guests." He glances back at the both of them, his eyes staying on Rick for a second longer before he looks away. "Well if there's anything you want a tour of or anything you want to do just let me know. I'm kind of a manager around here, so I'm always busy but... I can make an exception for you two." He chuckles and gives them both a smile. 

"That would be great, thank you," Rick says. He likes Jesus. His energy and enthusiasm is infectious and Rick can't help but be charmed by him. 

Negan smiles at Jesus as well, and says, "That's very kind. Are you sure we can take you away from your job?"

Ezekiel looks over at Jesus and pats his shoulder. "We can get by without Jesus for a time," he says with a chuckle. "Just be sure to give him back in one piece." He winks.

Rick laughs low. "I'm sure we will."

It's not long before they arrive at a large tent set amongst the small ones. It looks big enough to stand up in, and Rick's grateful for that. 

"Here we are," Ezekiel says, pulling back the door of the tent. He bows and gestures inside. "After you."

Negan grins and tugs Rick softly, entering the tent.

Rick thinks it's a little funny that they're all going in like this, because how can they all fit? But once he steps inside he realizes how _big_ it actually is. The tent is more bubble-shaped so the top of it is higher and the slope of it softer than the other tents with more sheer, triangle-shapes. But it's a very deep, round shape, with double and single mattresses facing the middle, lines strung up with colorful sheets separating sleeping spaces and beds, of which there are maybe half a dozen. Lanterns hang from hooks in the corners so the space is amply lit but still dim. The beds seem to be plump mattresses on the floor with bright, intricately woven, thick blankets on top. They look almost decadently comfortable. 

"This is quite a tent you've got here," Rick says with a laugh as they all come in. 

"Thank you," Ezekiel says with a grin. "It is common for me to have a few guests during nights that I feed, so I like to have enough space for them all to relax after." 

Rick stiffens at that, almost forgetting what Ezekiel is. And then he wonders just how many _guests_ Ezekiel has over. There are a fair number of beds in here...

Ezekiel notices Negan looking up and around the tent, studying the cloth. "It's thickly lined, so you are safe from the sun in the morning," he says. 

"Oh!" Negan says, looking back at Ezekiel and smiling at being caught scrutinizing the tent. "That's fantastic." Negan can't help but notice as well, though, the scents in the tent. There's Ezekiel's and Jesus's, and several unfamiliar humans, but also another vampire's scent, this one female, if Negan's right on that. He wonders who she is. Ezekiel's partner, perhaps? 

Ezekiel leads them down the tent where a larger mattress is, waving his hand over it. "You two may take my bed. I won't be needing it for a while."

Rick inhales, tensing again. He's not sure if he likes the idea of sleeping in _Ezekiel's_ bed, as kind as that is of him to offer it... though he wonders how rude it would be to politely decline. 

"Sleeping somewhere else, or just not sleeping?" Negan asks curiously.

Ezekiel gives him a smile and winks. "Not sleeping," he answers. "The opening week I like to be on constant alert. I will sleep when things start to slow down."

Rick stares at Ezekiel, stunned. He just doesn't need to sleep _at all?_ That's incredible...

"Are-are you sure you want to give up your own bed?" Rick says, "Even if you don't use it... I wouldn't want to intrude more than we already are..."

Ezekiel looks at Rick and notices his trepidation. He smiles softly. "Yes, I'm sure. It is no intrusion." He reaches out and takes Rick's hand, covering it with his other and holding it gently. Rick looks at him hesitantly. "But if you'd rather, you may pick any bed in here. I just want you to be most comfortable."

Rick relaxes and smiles softly. "Thank you, Ezekiel. I hope it's no trouble. I just don't want to inconvenience you, and I know how busy this place is." 

"No trouble at all," Ezekiel says, lifting Rick's hand and kissing the back of it and making him tinge a little pinker before releasing it back to him. He turns to Negan and pats his cheek again, making him smile. "Get some rest. I'll be free tomorrow in between shows, and Jesus will be here to show you around."

"Thank you again, Ezekiel," Negan says, reaching out to mirror his hand-on-cheek gesture. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise, my friend," Ezekiel says, pressing their foreheads together for a moment. They both close their eyes and seem to stop breathing. 

Rick watches with wide eyes, wondering just how close their bond is, before Ezekiel leans back. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you two before I go?" he asks. 

"Thank you, Ezekiel, you've done more than enough," Rick says with a grateful smile. 

Ezekiel nods and pats Rick's cheek before going to Jesus and placing a hand to his back. "We shall leave you then," he says. "Good night to you both."

Jesus nods. "If you need anything I'll be around," he says with a smile, and Rick returns it. "Feel free to visit the dining tent - all the food is provided - and we also have a bathhouse on the other side of the camp." He points in the relative direction it's in and laughs. "And we have a canteen as well that sells anything you need for however long you stay." 

"Thank you, Jesus," Rick says. "It's very much appreciated. Both of you." He gives them another thankful smile. 

"You're very welcome," Jesus says. "Goodnight." He bows his head slightly at both of them and smiles. 

"Goodnight," Rick says as they leave the tent. 

When they're gone Rick turns to Negan. He exhales. "Well, they're nice," he says with a small laugh, putting a hand on Negan's chest and getting close to him. "It's nice here. I like it." He looks into Negan's eyes. 

Negan hugs Rick to him, pressing his forehead to his. "I like it too, and I'm glad you like them. I told you Ezekiel was nice," Negan says with a chuckle.

Rick laughs. "Yes, he's _very_ nice." He raises his eyebrows slightly like, Ezekiel's almost _too_ nice - but it's good. He's not _creepy_ nice. 

Negan laughs. "That's just how he is. You'll get used to it." 

"Uh-huh," Rick says with a small smile, and Negan chuckles and leans in to peck his lips. 

"Jesus seems nice too. I think he likes you."

Rick's eyes widen. "Wh-what? Does he?" Rick glances to the tent flap but it's closed and he's sure they're gone anyway. "I didn't really notice anything..." Rick's heartbeat picks up and he looks into Negan's eyes, wondering why Negan told him this. Jesus is nice... and attractive... but Rick would never act on anything like that, not while he was with somebody else. 

Negan shrugs. "I just noticed a few lingering glances," he says, placing a hand to Rick's cheek. "I don't judge him. I mean, what's not to like?" He grins cheekily.

Rick exhales and chuckles, relaxing. "Thanks," he says wryly. He shakes his head. "Okay, well I think I need to sleep now. I've been up way too long," he says with a small laugh. And he'll be able to process the whole Jesus thing better in the morning. He takes Negan's hand and looks around at the beds. It looks like there's someone sleeping with their hand out of the quilts in one single bed, but the rest are empty. 

He picks a double-sized mattress one sleeping space over from Ezekiel's and tugs Negan over to it. "How's this?" he asks, already taking his jacket off and yawning. 

"Perfect," Negan says, following Rick's example and stripping down to his underclothes. "Though any place is perfect with you." He throws Rick a wink and flops onto the mattress, stretching out like a cat. "Mmm, cozy!"

Rick laughs. "Aww," he says, stripping down as well. He pushes their clothes into a corner and feels the soft bohemian carpet under his feet. "Wow, this carpet is nice," he says, before turning the lantern by their space off and getting onto the mattress as well. He curls up on the soft bedding next to Negan and chuckles, already feeling his eyes close. "God, I could get used to this," he says, grinning. 

Negan wraps himself around Rick as soon as he's next to him and buries his face into his hair. Rick laughs softly. 

"We should run away," Negan says. "Join the circus. Become carnies," he says. 

Rick snorts, but he's grinning. "Uh-huh."

"We'd have to think of acts we could do. Do you have any fun talents?"

Rick laughs loudly, snorting. "I can uh... well I can shoot a gun, with both hands. And play a little guitar and the harmonica. I can ride a horse and uhhh—"

"Fantastic," Negan interjects. "You can ride a horse around the ring while playing the harmonica and shooting targets." He giggles, kissing Rick's head.

Rick chuckles, humming. "Yes, exactly," he says, imagining what a sight he'd make. He sighs and closes his eyes. He can hear the sounds of the carnies coming from outside, but the heavy fabric of the tent muffles the noises. It's nice. Despite their unsettling encounter with the other vampire, Rick feels safe here. He supposes it helps that they're in Ezekiel's tent, he thinks with a little amusement. 

Negan nuzzles into Rick, smiling. He rubs a hand up and down his back. Even though he spent the whole day with Rick, he missed just being close to him like this. Being alone. Well, almost alone, but the guy in the bed over snoring softly doesn't really count.

"I love you," he whispers into Rick's ear, hooking his ankle between Rick's.

Rick opens his eyes and looks at Negan. "I love you too," he says with a soft, sleepy smile, loving the contact. 

"I love you more," Negan says, kissing Rick softly with a giggle.

Rick smirks and laughs into the kiss, humming. He sighs, kissing slow, tasting Negan and biting his lip gently. 

Negan makes a soft noise and kisses back lazily. He kisses Rick like they have all the time in the world to just lay here and be together. They've nowhere to go. No worries. They've got each other, and a soft bed, and right now, that's all he can wish for.

Rick smiles, giving Negan a few pecks before sighing and letting their noses brush, loving just being this close to him. Listening to the carnival, people laughing. Everything seems so _good_ right now. 

Rick hums and lifts his wrist up slightly. "Mm, do you want some?" he asks softly, looking into Negan's eyes. He knows Negan has fed from him a lot recently, but he likes giving. 

Negan hums and takes Rick's hand. He kisses his wrist before placing his hand to his cheek. "I'm okay right now, _amore_ ," he whispers, and Rick blinks, trying not to feel disappointed for some weird reason. "All I want right now is you, pressed against me, sleeping soundly, hm? But thank you." He nuzzles his cheek into Rick's hand.

Rick smiles tiredly. "Okay..." he says, closing his eyes again and appreciating the feel of Negan's skin against his hand. He likes just lying here waiting for sleep to take him, Negan touching and petting him. It's so relaxing. 

Negan kisses Rick's wrist again and moves his hand to Rick's hair, combing through it softly and making him shudder. He hums a soft tune, closing his eyes and curling impossibly closer. Rick sighs, curling up a little more and listening to Negan's humming. It isn't long before he's asleep in Negan's arms. 

Negan waits for sleep to come to him as he draws lazy shapes on Rick's back while he sleeps. All is quiet until about an hour later when the soft noise of someone lifting the tent flap makes him open his eyes. He smells Jesus before he sees him, and throws him a soft smile and wave as he passes by.

Jesus pauses when he notices Negan wave, and when he sees him and Rick there together, he has to stop his mouth from falling open because they are just _too_ sweet. And both so, _so_ attractive... He is a little curious why they didn't get _under_ the covers before going to sleep... but it is warm this time of year in this part of the country. Jesus smiles back, waves a little, and puts his finger to his lips to say that he'll be quiet, glancing at the sleeping Rick and then Negan again before going to Ezekiel's bed. 

He does have his own sleeping pallet the next curtain over... but he loves taking over and spreading out in Zeke's large bed when the vampire's running the circus... and it helps quell some of the loneliness, too. He loves the first few days of the circus dearly, but he knows that Zeke just runs on full-power mode and doesn't switch off for a week. It gets lonely in bed. Jesus likes to hold Zeke's pillow close and smell his musky scent as he falls asleep. 

Jesus has other intimates in the circus - Aaron and Eric, of course - but they have each other. Jesus sighs as he pulls his shirt off. He wants to be with Ezekiel forever. He knows he's getting older. And Zeke isn't. And it's just going to happen that way until he's an old man and _then_ what'll he do? Seeing Rick and Negan together reminds him that vampires and humans do become intimate... but that relationship ends, eventually. Jesus wonders what Rick thinks of the whole thing. He should ask him tomorrow. 

Jesus is about to strip out of his pants when he sees a thick blanket folded up on Ezekiel's wooden chest. It's a spare in case someone gets cold. Hm. He takes it and goes back to Negan. He smiles sheepishly and holds the blanket up for Negan, offering it if he wants it. He can put it on the end of the bed, too... He just knows vampires sometimes forget that their human companions can get colder quicker than they do. And Jesus doesn't want Rick getting cold in the night.

Negan looks Jesus up and down as he offers the blanket, taking his shirtless body in. Oh, he _is_ nice looking. Negan's glad Rick's asleep, not sure how he'd take Negan eyeing someone else up. He nods softly at Jesus and waves him over, asking him to go ahead and spread the blanket on them. 

Jesus nods and puts it over them, trying not to stare too much as he does so. Negan gives him a whispered thank you and touches his cheek softly, feeling the soft beard there. Jesus almost stops breathing. He swallows thickly, just letting Negan touch him. He looks into his eyes, and then leans into the touch just slightly, keeping eye contact. 

Negan smiles, one eyebrow quirking so slightly, Jesus may not be able to see it in the low light. 

Jesus smiles softly, looks down, and lets go of the blanket. He forces himself to step away, knowing his face is red by now. 

Negan can't help but find the blush cute, and the pounding of Jesus' heart mesmerizing for a whole different reason. 

" _Goodnight_ ," Jesus whispers back with a small grin, going back to Ezekiel's bed. He can't stop smiling, only feeling a tad guilty, as he gets the rest of the way undressed and gets into bed. He hugs Zeke's pillow and falls to sleep a little while later, his head buzzing with possibility. 

Negan hums, tucking the blanket around Rick. He'd never cheat on Rick. He'd rather step right into a sunny field than do that. But he does wonder how Rick would feel if they had a little... extra fun while at the circus. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep, listening to the soft hearts beating around him.

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is had before Jesus takes Rick and Negan around behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some more of the circus in this chapter, aaaand we get more Jesus/Ezekiel content uwu
> 
> Let us know how you like this chapter! Enjoy!

May 21st, Saturday

The sound of an active camp outside the tent wakes Rick slowly. Or semi-active, anyway. He hears people, but it's much quieter than the previous night. Most people must still be asleep. He can tell it's daylight outside, but with the tent's heavy canvas the light inside is a dark peachy color. Rick sighs, looking at Negan's still face. He'll probably sleep for hours more if Rick doesn't wake him up.

Holding Negan's hands, Rick cuddles closer, rubbing them gently and enjoying being warm in a soft bed... Oh. He realizes that they have a blanket over them now. He wonders when that happened. Did Negan get up and get it? He could have. Rick yawns and stretches slightly and just listens. He can hear someone faintly breathing, but they sound asleep.

Rick debates lying here being very comfortable for a while longer, or waking Negan up so they can lie here awake together, or waking him up so they can go get breakfast... or going to get breakfast himself? It's not like Negan's going to be eating any of that, and he said he was alright last night so he probably doesn't want any now.

He thinks they should get their bags from the inn today as well. Probably. He'd like a change of clothes... and his toothbrush. He licks his teeth and shudders. Yeah, that's definitely happening after breakfast. He wonders what they could do after that though. Take that tour Zeke wanted to take them on? Rick wants to look around some more without a guide though. Poke around, talk to people. He wants to know what it's like living in a circus. He wants to know all the circus secrets, he thinks with a small laugh. Who knows if they'll actually tell him, but he can try.

Rick sighs and looks at Negan's hands and presses the backs of his fingers to his lips, giving them little kisses. If he isn't awake yet - which he very well might be - this'll probably do it.

Negan wakes up when Rick starts kissing him, but he keeps still, keeps his eyes closed, just soaking up the feeling. He can tell it's morning, and he can tell he's still tired. He'd rather go back to sleep for a few more hours, but as he listens to the sounds of the circus around them, he remembers where they are and how excited he is to poke around today. He can still hear Jesus' heartbeat in his own bed, and Negan wonders when they'll get that tour.

For now, he stays still, just wanting to see what Rick does.

Rick's surprised when Negan doesn't stir. Maybe he _is_ really tired. Rick keeps kissing him nonetheless, nuzzling against his fingers and sighing, closing his eyes with them pressed against his mouth. He thinks he wants to feel it against his lips when Negan stirs.

Negan has to fight to keep back a smile from his lips. He's loving the attention Rick's giving him, unsure if he's even trying to wake him up or just having some fun. In any case, he stays 'asleep', wanting to see how far Rick will go.

With Negan's fingers pressed up against his mouth, Rick gets an idea. He hums and then licks Negan's fingers, starting on the backs of them and then turning it around to get a nice long _swipe_ up his palm. Mm. Salty. Rick makes sure to get his fingers nice and covered in saliva before he pulls Negan's hand under the covers - listens again to make sure nobody's coming - and then shoves it into his own pants, curling Negan's hand around his dick. Rick immediately exhales, utterly overwhelmed by the sudden sensation.

Negan's eyes fly open and he clenches his hand around Rick. He was wondering what he'd been planning to do as he licked all over his hand, besides almost making Negan moan. Suffice to say, he's pleased with the results. He grins, raising an eyebrow at Rick. "Well, good morning," he purrs, voice growly with sleep, as he starts to stroke Rick slowly with his slicked up hand.

Rick grins dazedly, eyes flickering shut and breath coming in hot pants. "Mm, good morning," he says. He was already half-hard when he woke up and that wasn't helped when he started kissing and licking Negan's hand. He shudders as Negan starts to stroke him, his dick perking up even more. It feels so good. He groans and ducks his head, knowing his cheeks are flaming at being so brazen.

Negan chuckles and nudges Rick's head back up with his nose, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss while he continues to stroke him. Rick squeaks and moans quietly, kissing back shakily. Negan hums and shifts, pushing up to kneel between Rick's legs and hover over him as he keeps up his kisses and touches. Rick groans, panting softly and getting harder having Negan over him like that. Good god...

Rick grabs the bed sheets desperately, needing something to hold onto.

Negan speeds up his strokes - making Rick jerk his hips up helplessly and bite his lip - moving his kisses down to Rick's neck where he licks and nips lightly. Rick hisses. Ohh, _bastard_.

"There's still someone in here," Negan whispers into his ear. "Don't wake them up." He grins and bites at Rick's ear lobe, growling softly.

Rick makes a desperate whimpering noise before cutting himself off and growling back, "Well maybe you shouldn't be _making me_ wake them up." He grins. He's pretty sure it's Jesus but honestly, right now he doesn't care _who_ it is. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on getting off. They really shouldn't be trying to prolong this _here_.

"Well, excuse me. I wasn't the one who put _my_ hand down _your_ pants," Negan huffs in a laugh back, and Rick snorts, grinning. No, he wasn't...

"I can stop if you want." Negan lets go of Rick completely, smirking into his neck.

A whole-body shudder ripples up Rick's spine when Negan lets go of him. " _Fuck_." Rick takes a few deep breaths and then whines softly, feeling his dick twitch into nothing. "N-no, I don't want that," he says.

Negan chuckles. "Then don't complain," he says, kissing behind Rick's ear and gripping him again. Rick makes a small noise and exhales, shuddering when Negan continues touching him. Negan starts up a quick rhythm right off the bat, gliding his thumb over the tip of Rick's dick again and again. Rick struggles not to make any more noise, just focusing on breathing as the pleasure builds and builds. "Say 'fuck' again though," Negan purrs into Rick's ear. "I like that."

Rick chuckles, strangling a whine that desperately wants to come out. "Ffff _uck_ ," he whispers, pronouncing each letter into Negan's ear.

"Oh, yes," Negan breathes. "That's good. So good." He shivers and leans his head down, licking at Rick's neck again. Rick shudders and Negan scrapes his teeth lightly along the skin there, making a few small cuts into it. Rick winces even as his dick twitches and a few beads of blood surface. Negan licks them away with a soft moan. "Come on, Rick," he says, voice deep. "Come for me."

Rick's eyes flicker closed as he comes into Negan's hand with a grunt, rutting and tensing as he squeezes every last drop of come from himself and rides the hot, deliriously good wave of orgasm. Oh _heaven_ , that's nice. He whimpers softly as he goes soft and sensitive, going limp on the bed as he breathes heavily. He hums, happy and sated.

Negan pumps Rick a few times before letting him go and bringing his hand up. Rick watches him sleepily. Negan studies the cum on his fingers for a moment. "I'd offer this to you, but you never seem to want it, hm?" he says, a little sadly, and Rick's eyebrows draw together. Negan places a kiss to Rick's cheek and reaches over to wipe his hand off on the side of the mattress. Rick swallows, still panting softly and thrumming with heat.

"Mm," he hums, curling up facing Negan. "I'll have it," he says, "if you want me to." He closes his eyes, and Negan stops his hand from touching the bed. "Just, tell me to do it." He smirks and sighs, getting comfortable again. He wants to just stay right here for another fifteen minutes... then they can go get breakfast.

Negan draws his hand back and taps Rick's lips with his spunk-covered fingers. Rick's eyes widen. "Lick. Swallow," he commands softly, licking his own lip and watching Rick with bated breath. A powerful wave of arousal rolls through Rick and his dick pulses even though he _just_ came. He shivers and takes Negan's finger into his mouth without hesitation. He nearly gags but forces himself to swallow the thick, slimy, still-warm liquid. He shivers once he does it, making a face, but he's flushed red now and he thinks his dick is weeping again.

_Jesus_.

Rick makes a small pathetic noise and glances up at Negan for approval with a small, hopeful smile, like he was just made to swallow medicine and now wants pets for it.

Negan's own eyes are shot through with arousal as he watches the scene before him. Fuck, that's _hot_. Negan pats Rick's hair back, digging his fingers into it as he crashes their lips together. "Good," he praises between bruising kisses. "Good job. Fucking good job."

Rick shivers and grins through the kisses, loving the praise and the affection. He hums, kissing back as best he can while still being too tired to do much else.

Negan peppers kisses all around Rick's face and his jaw and his neck, just lavishing him. "I love you," he says in between. "So much."

Rick grins and laughs low, humming. "Mm, I love you too," he says, practically melting.

Negan grins and nuzzles into Rick, holding him close, feeding off his afterglow. "Mm, ti amo, mio amore. Bello, bello, bello, mio amore! _"_

Rick chuckles and sighs, just enjoying lying here in this cozy little tent being close to Negan as the pleasure wears off. He knows he's hungry but he's forgotten about it for the moment. He hums and stretches, closing his eyes and breathing in the cool air.

Negan rubs his hand lightly along Rick's chest as they lay there. He kisses Rick's chin every so often, making Rick smile, and after a long moment places his hand down on Rick's belly and feels it growl. "You're hungry," he says.

"Mmm," Rick says after a moment. "Yeah." But he snuggles under the covers deeper and smiles. "Just a few more minutes."

"Alright," Negan says with a chuckle. He hooks his hand around Rick's waist and pulls him close. "Just a few more."

Rick purrs, grinning as he cuddles into him. He snuggles under Negan's chin and then lets himself doze there, listening to the sounds of the people outside and not thinking about much in particular at all.

…

It seems like perhaps twenty minutes or so passes before his stomach starts to gnaw at him. He groans and kisses Negan's jaw and chest and lips with a smirk. Negan starts a little bit at the kisses, having almost dozed off himself, but smiles as he looks down at Rick.

"Alright, we should go now," Rick says with a sigh, rubbing his face.

Negan feels Rick's stomach again, fascinated by the grumbles it produces, and Rick shivers, amused by Negan's interest in his bodily processes.

"Yes, let's get food in you before you perish," Negan says, kissing Rick softly before sitting up and stretching his arms up over his head. Rick chuckles.

"Oh yes," he says, sitting up and rolling his shoulders. "I'm soon on my way to perishing, that's for sure."

Negan chuckles and kisses his cheek. "We shan't have that," he says, and Rick huffs a laugh. Negan then sluggishly moves from the mattress and stands up with a groan. He was enjoying the little nest they had going for them but knows they need to get up for Rick's sake. He starts getting dressed, buttoning his shirt up. "We should grab our luggage from town today," he suggests. "Since it looks like we won't be using that inn."

"Yeah, we should," Rick says, pulling on his clothes as well. "I wonder where Zeke'll set us up next." He glances around the tent. "Or if we'll just stay here the whole time." He chuckles.

Negan plops his hat on his head and adjusts the brim. "Knowing Zeke, the man has pitched us our own tent already all by himself," Negan says with a laugh, and Rick grimaces as he puts his own hat on. "But we'll have to wait and see I suppose."

"God, I hope he hasn't," Rick says, going out into the middle of the tent. He sees Jesus asleep in Zeke's bed and winces. He sure hopes he didn't hear them. He sighs and goes outside into the morning air, looking around and trying to see the dining tent or remember which way Zeke said.

Negan hangs back, and as soon as Rick's out of the tent he looks back to the definitely-not-sleeping Jesus and says softly, "Sorry for waking you; that wasn't my intention."

In the bed, Jesus goes red and tenses but tries not to move more than that. Yeah, he'd woken, but he hadn't heard _that_ much. And it was nice when he _did_ hear; he had to stop himself from getting _himself_ off. And he was used to that. Sleeping in a tent with a bunch of other people... you hear things all the time.

"We'll be back for that tour later," Negan says. "Thank you again." He smiles and follows Rick out, wincing at the bright light.

Jesus glances up only when Negan's out of the tent. He watches both of them out there and sighs, dropping back down onto the pillow to hopefully sleep for a few more hours.

Outside, Rick winces when Negan does. "Sorry," he says with a small apologetic smile before looking around again. "Okay, well I think it's over that way," he says, tipping his chin in the direction of several larger tents in the distance.

Negan nods, pulling his hat farther over his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, that's about right," he says. He sticks his elbow out and wiggles it at Rick, inviting him to loop his arm through. "Let's go check it out."

Rick snorts with a grin and takes Negan's arm, and they head off to the dining tent.

…

A little ways away, Ezekiel comes towards the tent from the opposite direction. He spots Rick and Negan leaving and slows his step just a tad, chatting with a few people until they're out of sight. He doesn't have anything to hide, but sometimes he does want a little privacy.

It's perfect, actually. He knows Jesus is in his tent, probably in his bed, and he's just the person Ezekiel wants to see. The shows yesterday have made him peckish, and if he's going to have enough energy to keep running all day and night he needs a little snack. He always misses Jesus during the first week of the circus, so the little moments he can spend with him really do mean a lot, and he knows Jesus feels the same.

He takes off his wide-brimmed hat as he enters the tent, smiling at the sound of a familiar heartbeat. He crosses the middle of the tent, silent as a mouse until he's standing over Jesus' sleeping form. Ezekiel takes a moment to study his beautiful features and appreciate the fact that he has Jesus in his life. Though he's only known him a short time in his long life, Ezekiel doesn't know where he'd be without him.

Kneeling down, he places a hand softly to Jesus' shoulder and squeezes lightly, leaning down to kiss his temple. His dreads fall and skim across Jesus' face. "Beloved, it's just me," he whispers.

Jesus jerks with an inhale, startled at being woken so suddenly. He thought— he doesn't know what he thought. He was scared for a moment it was someone else. He exhales in relief and relaxes when he sees Ezekiel's face and hears his voice. "Mmm, hi, Zee," he says, putting one hand up to bring Ezekiel's face closer so he can kiss him deeply.

Ezekiel smiles into the kiss, rubbing his thumb over Jesus' shoulder. He kisses him for a moment, soaking it up before he breaks it softly as he presses his forehead to Jesus'. "Did you sleep alright?" he asks.

"Yeah..." Jesus says, mind flicking to earlier and the pleasant noises he was woken up to.

"I'm sorry to wake you now, but... may I?" He brushes Jesus' long hair back, revealing his smooth neck. Ezekiel trails a finger along it, feeling that lovely pulse point.

Jesus groans and shivers. "It's alright," he says, and then; "go ahead, but— lie with me if you can, too?" Jesus craves Zeke's body pressed against him, holding him, fucking him. Mostly he just wants Zeke close for a few minutes.

Ezekiel nods. "Yes, I can do that," he says, and kisses Jesus again before shifting down under the blanket, spooning him from behind, and pressing flush against him. Jesus grins and wiggles back a little, humming happily.

Ezekiel wraps a strong arm around his waist, his palm flat against Jesus' belly, as he nuzzles his face into the curve of his neck and shoulder. Jesus whimpers, undone by the attention. Oh, can they stay like this forever? He reaches over and holds Ezekiel's hip, pressing them together. Ezekiel murmurs soft words of affection as he places kisses up and down the skin of Jesus' shoulder, fitting one leg between his two.

"Mmm," Jesus hums. He knows what's coming but he's still tired, and the cuddling is making him sink back into the bed. Ezekiel waits until he can feel Jesus relax, almost back into sleep, before he licks at the skin over his jugular, and then sinks in his teeth.

Jesus tenses right before Zeke pricks his skin, and he jolts slightly when it happens, the pain blooming up his neck and down his chest. He whines low, but then he feels the warmth and fuzziness spread next, and he goes gradually limp on the bed. He breathes slowly and takes comfort in Zeke's arms around him. Zeke who wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Jesus swallows and closes his eyes as Zeke feeds from him.

Ezekiel presses his hand against Jesus' stomach, squishing him against him even more as he drinks. He doesn't take much, just a little pick-me-up; a morning cup of coffee. It's only a few minutes and he's softly licking the wound closed and kissing over it.

Jesus shudders when Zeke finishes, calmed by being held so close. A soothing buzz had taken over when he started and Jesus feels slightly numb and pleasant like he's just drank a bottle of strawberry soda. Except there's a hot tongue involved too. Which he is definitely not complaining about.

They lie there silently for a few long minutes as Jesus breathes and soaks up whatever's in Zeke's saliva that makes him feel so good, and tries not to fall back asleep. He doesn't want to. He wants to enjoy every second he has with Zeke.

Eventually, Ezekiel hums and kisses under Jesus' jaw. "Thank you, my beloved," he whispers. "Is there... anything I can do to return this favor you've paid me?" He rubs his hand on Jesus' belly in small circles before smoothing it down, down...

Jesus makes a small noise, shivering at the touch. "Mmm, you don't have to do anything for me..." he says, though that would be _nice_...

"But, what if I want to?" Ezekiel purrs, slipping his hand under Jesus' waistband. He feels the soft hair on his lower belly leading down to his goal, and Jesus barely breathes. Ezekiel licks his lips, tasting a few extra blood drops, and then smooths his palm over Jesus' cock. Jesus whines helplessly and ruts into Zeke's hand, reaching back for him while simultaneously pushing his face into the pillow. It feels h-h-holy shit _fantastic_.

Ezekiel grins, shifting up slightly to lean over Jesus, pressing him into the mattress. He starts stroking him slowly, taking his time and giving attention to the whole shaft as he pumps his hand all the way up and all the way down, flicking his thumb over the tip on every other pass.

Jesus groans, not particularly caring how loud he is. Oh _god_ that's good. He shivers, jerking every time Zeke touches his sensitive slit. _Gh_. But he wants... Jesus moves his hand down to take Zeke's gently, just urging it down to his balls. That would be... perfect.

Ezekiel vibrates softly against Jesus as he chuckles deep in his chest. Alright, alright. He lets Jesus guide his hand where he wants it, cupping his balls when he feels them in his palm. Jesus groans and growls, shuddering at the touch. Zeke squeezes gently before letting his fingers go even lower, tracing along his perineum softly. Jesus squeaks and exhales, humming low. He pushes back onto Zeke's finger almost without even conscious thought.

Ezekiel kisses Jesus' cheek as he continues to massage the sensitive skin between Jesus' legs. He nuzzles his nose into Jesus' hair, taking a deep breath of his wonderful scent, before he slides his hand back to Jesus' cock, stroking him for a moment more and making him shiver and whine. He gathers the precome dripping from Jesus onto one of his fingers and goes back down, curling ever the moreover him so he can reach far enough to trace his finger over Jesus' entrance, slicking it slightly with his own precome. Jesus keens at the touch, pushing back against his finger and his chest again. "Mmm, Zee, it feels so good. Just—" he whines softly, wanting it all.

Ezekiel purrs against Jesus, grinning. "Just what? Tell me what you want, Paul," he says, lips against the shell of Jesus' ear.

Jesus whimpers, squeezing Zeke's hip. "Mmm," he tries and pushes against Zeke's finger again, groaning. He knows he's being something of a greedy little shit, but he can't _help_ himself.

" _Paul_ ," Ezekiel growls softly. "Tell me. Say it." He lifts his finger away, nipping at Jesus' ear.

Jesus whines. "Mmmm, I want you inside me," he says, cheeks burning as he turns into the pillow again.

Ezekiel grins and kisses Jesus' red cheek, cooling it slightly, Jesus thinks. "As you wish," Ezekiel says and then presses his finger back against him. He rubs small circles over his entrance as he kisses at his jaw, and Jesus has to bite back whimpers at the feeling before Zeke presses harder and slips his finger halfway in.

"Ghhhhmmm," Jesus groans, tensing immediately as he feels the burn, but he relaxes after a second. "Feels good," he says, as a shiver runs up him.

Ezekiel slowly pushes his finger in deeper as he continues to kiss at Jesus' jaw. Though he wishes they had something more, Jesus' precome does provide enough slick for it to slide in relatively gently. "Relax, relax," he whispers as he gets fully inserted, and Jesus tries, shuddering and loving the feeling. He loves Zeke's voice, too. His dick is hard and weeping even more now and the feeling of Zeke's finger makes him harder. He hums and ruts gently against the mattress, seeking that extra spark.

Ezekiel angles his arm so that he's pressed against Jesus' cock as he starts up a rhythm of pulling his finger almost all the way out and then thrusting it all the way back in, making Jesus whimper. Zeke shivers at the warmth and at Jesus writhing beneath him. He curls closer, bending his legs that he has tangled with Jesus' to change the position of his finger within him. He thrusts deep, looking for that spot inside that makes Jesus turn to goo.

Jesus makes little keening noises as Zeke searches and thrusts against him, stimulating his cock as well. It feels... so nice...

Ezekiel hums as he works, soon adding a second finger as well. "You feel so good," he says. "So hot. So nice." He licks the shell of Jesus' ear as he presses both fingers in as deep as he can.

Jesus _whines_ , arching off the bed as the motions push him over the edge, and he comes, warm and thick onto his stomach and the mattress. He grunts as he presses back against Zeke's fingers and ruts against the mattress till it hurts. "Ghhh... nnnn."

Ezekiel rides out Jesus' orgasm, soaking up his noises and shudders while keeping his fingers deep inside. Jesus breathes heavily and shudders as pleasure fizzles out and warms him. "Mmm."

"Well done," Ezekiel chuckles, kissing Jesus' cheek, and Jesus makes a small noise of pleasure, unreasonably happy at the praise. Zeke slowly removes his fingers, sliding his hand up, stroking over Jesus' spent cock and making Jesus jerk and shiver, before he removes his hand altogether. Jesus whines low, tiredly, and shifts back into Zeke. He takes his hand back and holds it to his chest, curling up contentedly. "Mmm... Thank you," he says, and then; "stay." He closes his eyes and breathes in Zeke's scent, loving having him so close.

"Yes, my love, but only for a little while," Ezekiel says, cuddling close and making Jesus purr. He does have a circus to run, but he'd never say no to Jesus wanting to post-orgasm spoon. He nuzzles his face into Jesus's long hair and hums contently. "Love you."

Jesus grins. "I love you, too." He brings Zeke's hand to his lips to kiss and keeps it there, sighing and relaxing again. He's asleep within minutes.

Ezekiel listens to Jesus' heart and feels his breathing slow. He lays with him for another ten minutes before he kisses his cheek and softly detangles himself. He tucks the blankets in around Jesus and smooths his hair back from his face, gazing down at him for a moment, memorizing his features, before heading back out to make sure things are running smoothly.

…

Soon, Rick and Negan have gone through what seems like an actual tent city to a large open-air tent with rows of tables on one side and a noisy, steaming kitchen area on the other. People talk and joke and dig into meals, and Rick's stomach growls again. He tugs Negan into the line and within minutes he's handed coffee and a steaming bowl of grits, with cheese, bacon, green onion, and a poached egg. His eyes go wide.

"This is incredible," he says as he finds a seat in the middle near the side of the tent. He sits down and takes a spoonful. His eyes close immediately. "And delicious," he says with a small laugh, starting to wolf it down. Boy, is he _ever_ hungry.

Negan chuckles, watching Rick and everyone eat. It smells good, even with the underlying smell of dirt and sweat amidst the whole place. He keeps an arm around Rick's waist as he looks around. Most of the people look like the workers that run the games and handle the animals. There's a few clowns in their colorful outfits but no makeup, and a few people in makeup but no outfit. The snake-man and conjoined twins sit down the way at the same table as him and Rick. He talks to one girl as she eats while the other one takes a drink. Negan wonders how her stomach works... their stomach?

Rick glances to the snake-man and the conjoined twins a second later but tries not to stare. He finishes the breakfast in record time and then he's holding the warm tin of coffee between his hands and sighing as he takes a sip. That's good coffee.

Negan nuzzles his nose into Rick's hair as he feels the warmth of the coffee spread into his belly. Rick grins into his mug and Negan smiles and hums. "What do you wanna do after this? Get our stuff, or look around?"

"I think I'd rather wait until we know where we're sleeping tonight," he says. "Maybe we can look around now and then catch up with Jesus at some point."

Negan nods. "Sounds good," he says. A light giggling attracts his attention and he looks up and over to see the twins looking at them, trying to hide their smiles behind their hands. The snake-man looks at him as well, an apologetic smile on his face. Negan grins at them and nudges Rick to look over. "We have company."

Rick looks over hesitantly, and the twins wave at them once they have their attention, scooting down their side of the table to get closer. Delilah rests her hands in her lap and Isabelle crosses hers on the table. She smiles at Rick and Negan. "Sorry, but we just couldn't help ourselves. You two are very cute together," she says before holding her right hand out. "I'm Isabelle." 

Rick flushes slightly. _Cute together?_ Do they give that kind of impression? What about them is _cute_?

"Delilah," her sister says, holding out her own hand. "And this is Jerome." She cocks her head towards the snake-man who reluctantly scoots over too. Rick smiles slightly, his eyebrows raised.

"I tried to stop them, I ssswear," Jerome says.

Negan chuckles and shakes everyone's hands, as does Rick.

"Ah, we don't mind," Negan says. "I'm Negan. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Rick. Good to meet you too," Rick says, holding his mug again.

"So, are you two new performers?" Isabelle asks, resting her chin in her hands, elbows on the table.

"No, no," Negan says shaking his head. "We're just guests of Ezekiel's. I knew him way _way_ back, and he invited us to stay back here for our visit."

"Oh wow," Delilah says, putting her chin in her hands. "That's amazing. How... far back do you go?" she asks, her eyes flicking to Rick's neck, where she can see scrapes at least. They've heard whispers that Negan is a vampire like Ezekiel... but they weren't sure if they believed it.

Rick winces and swallows when he sees her looking at his neck, but he can't exactly hide it if they've seen it already. He looks at his coffee and takes another sip. He's tired of hiding it anyway. He doesn't really care who sees or who knows if they're trusted friends of Ezekiel. Doesn't mean he exactly wants Negan's fang marks directly on his neck for all to see but a little bit is... fine. Maybe it's even good with Richard around. Hm.

Negan chuckles and starts silently counting on his fingers. "Uh... let's just say I knew him before his name was Ezekiel," he says, and Delilah's eyes go wide. Rick also looks at him, curious. "Also, when his circus was still in Europe, and his acts were mainly Shiva and clowns." Delilah giggles and Isabella smiles, though Rick wonders how old Shiva _is_ then...

Negan gestures around them with a wave of his hand. "All of this is the biggest I've ever seen him with. It's really fantastic. I'm really happy for him."

"Aww," Isabelle cooes. "That's so lovely of you to say. You must be very good friends."

Negan smiles and shrugs. "Yes, and I haven't seen him in a while, so it's nice to see he's doing well."

"For sure," Delilah says, sighing slightly. "The carnival is prospering, we think." She looks at her sister and Jerome, shrugging and nodding as if to say, 'right?'

Jerome nods in agreement. "The crowds get bigger every time we perform sssomeplace new," he says, and the twins nod in agreement.

"Yes," Isabelle says. "It's quite a turnout. The last place we were at wasn't nearly as popular, and they didn't treat us as kindly as they do here."

Delilah nods and looks down, and Rick feels a wave of sadness roll over him. Oh yeah. He supposes that circus people aren't always treated with the respect that other professions are.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking at all three of them. "That you don't always get treated as you should."

Isabelle sighs softly but smiles and shrugs, taking one of her sister's hands in her own. "As sad as it is, we're kind of used to it," she says with a chuckle. "But, since Zeke took us in, things have been great! I've never felt more _normal_."

Delilah nods. "That's true," she says.

Jerome scoffs softly, but playfully. "Thought you were proud to be a freak," he says, raising an eyebrow at Isabelle and quirking a smile. Rick smiles softly, wondering what she'll say.

Isabelle rolls her eyes exasperatedly. "I am, _Jerome_. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy being treated with respect."

Delilah smirks, gently. "Yes, exactly." She nods again and gives Jerome a bright smile.

Rick and Negan chuckle quietly, looking between the three of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Jerome says, waving his hand in the air, a small smile on his lips. "I gotcha." He sticks his forked tongue out at the twins and they stick theirs out at him.

Negan ponders, while they banter, that the girls could really pass as 'normal' much more than Jerome. His skin is completely covered with a snakeskin tattoo, but sitting down, the twins look like two individuals. He wonders if it would ever be possible for them to get jobs outside of the circus.

"So, know anything fun to do here?" Negan asks with a grin. "We're gonna get a tour later, but do you have suggestions for places or things we should definitely see?"

Delilah hums and looks to her sister, unsure what would be interesting to the two men. Isabelle hums too and looks to Delilah with a shrug.

"I would recommend the animalsss," Jerome says, tapping his fingers softly on the table.

"Of course you would," Isabella says with a giggle, and Rick smiles.

"We were going to do that, yes, thank you," he says to Jerome. "I can't wait to see them."

Jerome smiles, showing off his teeth that have all been filed to points. "They all pretty neat," he says. "Jussst wait till you sssee an elephant up-close. Amazing!" He leans back in his seat in excitement and Isabelle rolls her eyes again. Negan chuckles softly. He likes the companionship they seem to have.

"I enjoy the funhouse myself," Isabelle says. "I like the hall of mirrors."

"And I like the Ferris Wheel," Delilah says with a dreamy smile, propping her chin on her hand and looking into space.

"Well, we will definitely do all that," Rick says with a small laugh. "We didn't really have time yesterday to do much more than play some of the games and eat the food, but today we'll look around more."

Negan nods in agreement. "I can't wait to see everything," he says with a grin.

"Did you see the shows yesterday?" Isabelle asks, curiously.

Negan nods. "Oh yes, we did that too. You were all fantastic!"

"Yeah, the shows were great," Rick says. "We loved every second of them."

Delilah grins and Isabelle giggles. "Thank you," she says. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves."

"We are, for sure," Rick says, glancing at Negan and giving him a small almost-smirk, as he takes the last sip of his coffee.

Negan catches Rick's glance and gives him a quick peck to the cheek when he lowers his cup. Isabelle grins at the sight and sighs longingly. "I hope one day to find someone who loves me like that," she says, waving a hand at Rick and Negan. Delilah smiles at her sister.

Rick warms and smiles, glancing at Negan again and reaching under the table to rub Negan's thigh, squeezing it. Negan grins and places his hand over Rick's.

"Love can be difficult to find," Rick says. "But if it happens it's... one of the best things ever, it's true." He laughs quietly.

Negan nods in agreement, gazing at Rick with stars in his eyes. "Very true." Rick looks back at him contentedly.

"You girlsss will find someone one day," Jerome says, tapping Delilah on the nose softly. "Both of ya. I know it."

Delilah giggles.

"I'm sure you will, too," Rick says with a soft smile to the girls. He rubs the inside of Negan's thigh with his fingers as he says it, kind of ruining the solemnity of the moment by moving lower and inward. He wonders if Negan'll keep a straight face if he keeps going.

Negan's leg twitches but his face doesn't seem to change as he looks away from Rick and to the girls. He nods as he moves his own hand to Rick's thigh and starts copying everything Rick's doing. "I think something that people forget is that love isn't always 'at first sight'," he says. "Sometimes it takes a little bit. One day you're friends, then one day you wake up and you think, 'oh, this is love'."

Rick hides a grimace and Delilah sighs, her chin in her hand as she looks up, entranced by the romance of it. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she says dreamily.

"Yep," Rick says, taking his hand away and taking Negan's off of him too, "it'll just hit ya," he says with a not-at-all-forced chuckle, glancing at Negan for a half-second.

Negan nods and grins, hooking his arm around Rick's waist and pulling him close. He gives his thigh on that side a little squeeze. Rick should know by now not to start a game he doesn't intend to finish with him. 

Rick sighs and relaxes again, liking the closeness if not Negan's unwillingness to be teased. Though perhaps he does kinda like it... or maybe he'll just have to try harder next time to get the upper hand...

Suddenly, a loud cowbell rings out through the eating area. "Oh, that's us," Isabelle says, gesturing to the noise. "Gotta get into costume and rehearse and such." She smiles at Rick and Negan. "It was great to meet you two. I hope we run into each other again."

"Likewissse," Jerome says, tipping his hat to them as he stands up and then helps the girls stand, too.

"I hope we do, too," Rick says, "it's been great talking to you guys."

Negan watches them go before turning to Rick. "Well, that was fun," he says. "Made some new friends, huh?"

"Yeah, for sure," Rick says with a smile as he watches them go. "I like them."

"I do as well," Negan says. "I hope the girls find some lovers. I assume they'd need to find two, right? Can't imagine how those dates would go." He laughed softly. "But I'm sure they could make it work."

Rick chuckles too. "I'm sure they'd figure it out somehow," he says.

…

Jesus wakes an hour or so later. He can tell it's mid-morning and he immediately misses Zeke's arms around him. He whines low and looks around, hoping he's just somewhere else in the tent. Nope. Jesus sighs and feels the ache on his neck. He reaches up to feel the small cuts, now just scars, there. He smiles. He loves having the physical reminder of Zeke's affection and... hunger. And he likes showing the mark off, too. He likes everybody knowing that the ringmaster of the circus chose _him_ to feed off of.

Even if it doesn't exactly ward off Richard.

Jesus sighs, then groans, rubbing a hand over his face. He needs to eat something.

He gets up and into some fresh clothes, splashes some water on his face from the bucket in the corner, and heads over to the dining tent. He's almost there when the bell goes, and he winces, rubbing his ears. That's just too loud for this early in the morning. And he's glad that he's been assigned to Rick and Negan today so he doesn't have to practice. Right now anyway. Oh.

He spots Rick and Negan at a table just saying goodbye to the twins and Jerome. Jesus grins as he saunters over, sliding onto the bench opposite the two lovebirds and propping his chin on his hands.

"Hey guys!" he says. "How was breakfast?" He eyes Rick's empty plate and emptier coffee mug, and the bare table in front of Negan, before giving them a bright smile.

Rick jolts in surprise at Jesus' sudden appearance but then laughs. "Hey, Jesus," he says. "Um. It was good. Very good. You guys should sell this stuff to the visitors. I'm sure they'd eat it all up," he says, just a tad slyly.

Negan laughs, the sound deep and loud.

Jesus laughs and looks between them. "Oh yes, I'm sure grits would be all the rage with the hoards— I mean guests." He winks.

"Ah, they come here for fried dough, caro, not breakfast," Negan says, grinning at Rick. 

"I _know_ that, but I was trying to be polite," Rick says with a small smirk.

Jesus looks between them with a small smile and wonders what that name Negan called Rick means. _Caro_? Is that even in English?

Negan turns back to Jesus and asks; "You sleep well?" He gives him a slightly knowing smile, one eyebrow raising when he notices the fresh bite on Jesus' neck. Negan smells the air in what he hopes is a subtle manner. Ezekiel. All over him. Oh, he slept well for sure.

Jesus colors just slightly and gives Negan a sly look back. Oh, he notices when Negan looks at his neck, and he knows the vampire can probably smell Ezekiel on him. He smirks and then cools it, laughing slightly.

"Yes, I did, thank you," he says, glancing at Rick.

Rick'd looked between them during the exchange and senses that he's missing something. He glances to Negan and back to Jesus but doesn't comment.

"And did you two?" Jesus asks then. "I hope the bed was comfortable." Jesus tries desperately to adopt an air of innocent inquiry but knows he probably failed, at least where Negan is concerned.

"Yes, it was very comfortable, thank you," Rick says, swallowing. He's remembering realizing that Jesus was in the tent with them when they'd gotten intimate, and he hopes again that Jesus didn't hear anything.

Negan nods, hiding his smirk in Rick's hair as he gives him a quick peck. "Yes, it was fantastic. Thank you," he says.

"Good, good," Jesus says, pleased.

"Did you eat?" Negan asks, "We can sit with you while you do and then tour after?"

"Oh yeah, I was just about to get breakfast... yeah yeah, sounds good," Jesus says with a smile. He pats the table to a quick beat before hopping up and going to get some food.

Rick turns to Negan when Jesus is gone to whisper to him, "Do you think he heard us?" Rick feels guilty for potentially waking Jesus up when he was trying to sleep... with a hand job no less. Rick goes a little pinker at the thought.

Negan smiles softly at Rick. He could tease him with this, but he can tell Rick feels bad and doesn't want to push it. "Yes, caro," he whispers back. "I _know_ he heard us. I don't think he minded it though." He chuckles and kisses Rick's temple.

Rick groans and presses his forehead to Negan's shoulder. "Dammit," he says, lips twisting into a reluctant smile. He snorts and shakes his head. "Oh well, I guess," he says with a quiet laugh.

Negan rubs Rick's back and shakes softly with his own laughter. "It's alright. I don't think he hates us," he says with a snort, and Rick makes an unconvinced noise. "He did bring us that extra blanket last night. You could thank him for that. It might make up for waking him."

Rick hums. "Oh, so is that what happened?" he asks. "I wondered where that came from..."

Just then Jesus comes back with a plate of steaming food and... two cups of coffee.

"Here you go," he says to Rick, setting one down in front of him.

Rick looks at it in confusion for a second. "What... is that for me?" he asks, flushing even more as he holds the new mug. "You didn't have to do that, Jesus."

"Well your cup was empty and I think you're a guy who likes lots of the stuff in the morning." He laughs as he digs into his grits. "And the coffee here is pretty good... you don't want to miss out on any of it."

Rick smiles. "It is, I'm not gonna lie," he says, chuckling and taking a sip and watching Jesus consideringly. He knows he's being flirted with... and if he's being honest, it's working. "Thank you," he says, warmly.

Negan looks between them knowingly and pulls Rick a little closer to him. He doesn't mind the flirting too much, but he can't stop the little flair of jealousy and possessiveness that burns through him. He feels almost _bad_ that he didn't bring Rick more coffee himself. Like, as his partner, shouldn't he have noticed that? How did Jesus, who barely knows Rick, know what kind of 'guy' Rick is? Negan lets out a quick breath from his nose and kisses Rick's temple again, keeping himself calm. He wants to know Jesus' intentions, wants to know Rick's thoughts, but he doesn't just want to ask at the breakfast table.

Rick hums as he takes a sip of the coffee and Negan pulls him closer. He doesn't think too much about it until Negan kisses him... and then he pauses and wonders if Negan isn't sure anymore about being okay with Jesus flirting with him. Rick smiles slightly and rubs his foot against the side of Negan's leg soothingly as he drinks the coffee.

Negan relaxes feeling Rick's touch, and a small smile quirks on his lips. He looks back to Jesus, almost apologetically, and remembers last night when he _may_ have made a slightly flirty gesture towards him. Negan has to hand it to him. He has managed to charm them both. "So, where to first, after this?" he asks, tilting his head and resting it against Rick's.

Jesus looks up from his food and swallows, nodding. "Yes! So I was thinking maybe we could watch rehearsals first and then we could go see the animals and then..."

He rambles on about various things they could do and Rick listens intently, even if it is a little overwhelming. Who knew there was so much _stuff_ that went on to keep a circus running?

"So how does all that sound?" Jesus asks, taking a sip of his coffee and bouncing his eyebrows, smiling big.

"That sounds great, Jesus, thank you," Rick says appreciatively. "Does that sound good?" he asks Negan then, leaning into him a little more.

Negan looks at Rick and nods, smiling excitedly. "Yes, it sounds perfect!" he says. "Afterwards, we can run back and get our stuff, let Jesus actually do his job—"

Jesus snorts with a smile.

"—and come back to store it... uh..." He looks to Jesus again and shrugs. "Where will we be tonight?"

Jesus wipes his mouth with a cloth. "Right, right, so if you want, you can keep staying in Ezekiel's tent, of course, or there a few other tents that are free as well. I would suggest the free spot in the acrobats' tent because they're out a lot and when they come in they just collapse and are out like a light in about a minute." He smiles and winks.

Rick laughs low. "Well thank you, Jesus. Maybe we could think about it then?" he says, glancing at Negan. "I've kinda grown used to Zeke's tent now that we're there." He chuckles.

"Yes, of course," Jesus says with a smile. "Whatever you'd like to do, just let me know." He starts eating again, remembering how famished he is. Personally, Jesus doesn't want them to leave Zeke's tent. It'll be a little more difficult to woo them both if they've moved around. But, whatever they decide he knows he'll find a way.

Negan nods in agreement. "Yes, I do like the atmosphere in Ezekiel's tent," he says. "I appreciate it being lined to keep the sun out, it's quite cozy," he nuzzles Rick pointedly and Rick grins, "and the other inhabitants aren't half bad." He looks back at Jesus, quirking an eyebrow up. Jesus smiles. "I think we could stay there for our visit, hm, caro?"

"Yeah... I'm sure that would be fine," Rick says, but he's a little hesitant. He just isn't sure about being there when Zeke _feeds_ on multiple people. It would probably be incredibly awkward. Oh well, he thinks. Maybe it'd be fun to be around and not terrifying... Rick chuckles under his breath.

Jesus senses Rick's trepidation and understands where he's coming from, but Zeke isn't nearly as intimidating as people think. Once they get to know him they realize he's just like a big cuddly puppy dog. Kind of like how they get to know Shiva, Jesus thinks with amusement.

"Okay, well, you can stay there, and if you want to switch you let me know, okay?" Jesus says between bites of grits.

"Sure, sounds good," Rick says, taking sips of coffee. It really is warming him up, and the caffeine is helping too. And somehow Jesus got the amount of sugar and cream he likes almost bang on, too. Sweet but not _too_ sweet. Mmm.

Rick enjoys the quieter atmosphere now that most of the performers are gone, leaving just a few stragglers who're finishing breakfast and milling about. Rick sips the hot drink and rubs Negan's leg absently with his foot again, liking his arm around him.

Negan shivers slightly but relaxes against Rick as he holds him and presses his leg into the touch he's being given. He loves the soft affection, loves having this time to just be with Rick. He can feel him getting warmer, probably the coffee, and he loves that too.

Leaning his head down slightly Negan sniffs at the coffee. It smells good. "Amore, can I have a taste?" he asks softly, his eyes flicking to Rick's lips where a drop of the dark liquid lingers. Rick glances at him, heartbeat spiking for a second.

"A taste?" he asks, "of— the coffee?" He smiles slightly and wets his lips automatically, chasing the drop away. He sure hopes that's what Negan means.

Jesus flicks his eyes to them for a second but quickly averts his gaze again, focusing on finishing the corn. He's been resisting the urge to join in their game of footsie ever since Rick started it because he knows he did. It's cute, and he can tell Negan likes it.

Negan nods. "Yes, it smells delicious," he says, whining softly when Rick clears the coffee from his lip. "Just... take a drink for me, and then let me taste it from your lips, hm?"

Rick grins. "Okay, okay," he says, taking another sip and then leaving some, smiling at Negan expectantly.

Negan takes Rick's chin and guides his mouth to his, pressing them together for a moment before he swipes his tongue over Rick's lips. Rick grins and Negan makes a soft noise. Oh, it is good. So good. The taste of Rick beneath the coffee only adds to the flavor, and Negan can't help but press in and deepen the kiss. Rick squeaks quietly and his eyes widen before his eyebrows draw.

Jesus's eyes lock on them kissing and before remembers himself and looks away, tensing up and fidgeting. Oh, how he wants to kiss them both like that.

Rick allows the kiss for a moment only before he pulls away with a small smile, giving Negan a peck before turning away and looking around, avoiding Jesus's eye. Negan giggles softly and licks his lips.

Rick doesn't know what Negan was thinking but he feels like that was almost a little rude of him, especially since he knows what Jesus wants. Not like they need to temper themselves because someone else thinks they're attractive, but, it's only polite, and Jesus is their friend and host. Rick doesn't want to make him feel badly or excluded or something.

"Thank you, caro," Negan says, turning to look at Jesus with a sly smile. He hadn't meant to make Jesus uncomfortable, just a little... hot under the collar per se. Test the waters. "I agree. The coffee is quite good," he almost purrs to Jesus, sliding his foot, the one Rick isn't touching, forward under the table and tapping the side of his toe against Jesus'.

Jesus barely registers that Negan is even talking to him, so focused he is on giving them their privacy, and he nearly yelps when he feels Negan's toe tapping his. He jerks his foot back and stares at Negan. Rick's eyes go to Negan too, once he processes what he said, and they widen as he smiles.

_Did you really just say that?_ he seems to ask. He's not annoyed, just curious and a little flushed.

Jesus glances at Rick, nervous about what his reaction would be, but Rick doesn't look upset. Mostly just amazed and a tad embarrassed... and interested. Jesus's grip is tight on his spoon and he swallows heavily, giving Negan a small smile, looking to Rick and back again.

"O-oh good," Jesus says with a small, nervous smile. Mostly Jesus is just worried that Rick doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't want Rick to think that he's flirting with Negan and not with him. But he thinks from Rick's smile that he probably doesn't have to worry about that. Probably.

"The coffee's not the freshest, but it does the job." He chuckles, scraping his food around and not really eating it. He relaxes slightly and when he looks up Rick is looking at him too, with a small knowing smile.

Well, then. Jesus returns it nervously, but gladly, looking carefully at both of them. Whatever's happening here... he doesn't want to screw it up.

Negan smiles easily at both of the other men. They're playing this a little tongue-in-cheek, but he can sense it's going well. He's definitely going to want to talk it out later, but for now... this flirting is kinda fun.

He pecks Rick's head again, keeping his eyes on Jesus, as if saying, 'this too could be you', before he relaxes and just lets Jesus finish eating and Rick finish his coffee.

Jesus watches with his head slightly down and a small smirk on his lips, as if he knows exactly what Negan's doing, and Rick's eyes widen for a second before he glances over at Negan and chuffs slightly with a smile. He leans into Negan and relaxes, crossing his ankles and drinking his coffee.

Jesus huffs a laugh and goes back to his food, thoughts whirling in his head. He certainly hopes that Rick and Negan stay around for a while... he feels like he's _already_ going to be heartbroken when they leave... and they've only been here for _less than 24 hours_.

He finishes his breakfast finally and downs the rest of his coffee, taking his plate and mug back to be cleaned and coming back.

He claps his hands once. "Okay," he says to the both of them, "shall we peek in on the rehearsals?" he asks with a grin. He's thinking while they're watching he can also get some work done too, so it's a win-win.

"Yes!" Rick says, and Negan nods. Rick gives Negan an excited smile that Negan returns, and then they're heading over through the tents to the big top. Rick looks over with interest when they start seeing acts practicing on the grass outside the tent in the sunshine. There are the fire-breathers and acrobats on horses galloping around a wide-open space that looks out onto the grassy open land before the mountains and forest so far away. Rick exhales in amazement, taking in the sight.

Negan looks around from under the shade of his hat, whistling in awe as he watches a contortionist fold herself into a small box. He's amazed, wondering how on earth it's even possible. "People will never cease to amaze me," he says, taking Rick's hand and swinging it softly. Rick hums in agreement, just as amazed.

"Do they practice every day?" he asks Jesus.

"Most days, they do, yeah," Jesus says with a smile back at them. Then he's calling out to an acrobat who's doing a handstand on a horse. "How's it going, Cindy?!" he calls with a grin.

"Right as rain, Jesus!" Cindy replies, lifting one of her hands up to wave as her horse gallops past. Negan breathes a laugh. Amazing.

"Can we go inside?" he asks, pointing to the big top.

"Yeah, yeah," Jesus says, leading the way into the big top. Rick gasps as they enter. It's almost even more magnificent in the daytime like you can really see just how high it is. Rick watches, awe-struck, as acrobats fling themselves over rings and seem to fly through the air. On the ground, various animals are practicing doing tricks with their handlers and martial artists are sparring with each other.

"Ho~oly shit," Negan says, his jaw dropping as he looks up at the people on the high wire. It's a much better angle from down here than in the stands to see just how high they are.

A loud roar rings out followed by a familiar laugh. Negan looks over and sees Shiva winding her way through flaming hoops, Ezekiel not far behind. He waves to them but seems too busy for a chat just now.

"Do you do any performances, Jesus?" Negan asks, watching a man break a wood board in half with his forehead. "Or do you just oversee?"

Jesus laughs as he watches everyone, though his eyes only really follow Ezekiel and Shiva.

"Oh, yes," Jesus says, glancing over at them. "I do the martial arts routine with the silver cube." He laughs, and Rick's eyes go wide.

"That was _you?"_ he asks, his jaw nearly dropping. He also goes slightly pink, remembering Jesus' bare chest and swaying hips in the dark of the big top.

Negan's eyes go a little wider and he looks Jesus up and down, recalling the tantalizing performance from the previous night and trying to imagine this man in front of them executing it. "Damn, son," he says with a soft laugh. He gives a low whistle and raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be practicing too?"

Jesus straightens and smirks proudly.

"Probably," he says with a small chuckle. "But it's not _mandatory_ per se for single acts, and I'm showing you guys around right now, so I'm taking a small break." He winks.

Rick huffs a laugh. Well, he's glad Jesus doesn't have anywhere to be anyway.

"Where did you learn how to do the cube thing?" Negan asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ahh, well I'd been practicing martial arts for a few years at that point," Jesus says with a small laugh, "and then later at the studio where I practiced there was a man who could do it, and he showed me how," he says with a shrug. "I just practiced and got better and better and here we are." He smiles at them

"Wow," Rick says, though he has a feeling there's a lot more to the story than that.

"Fantastic," Negan says with a nod. "And when did you join up with Zeke and the circus, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh uh, a few years ago I think," he says, doing some math on his fingers. "Or maybe three." He chuckles.

Negan huffs a laugh. "Time flies I bet?" He wraps his arm around Rick's shoulders and Jesus laughs and nods.

"That it does," he says, eyes straying to Negan's arm around Rick. He swallows and shifts.

"Well, I'm glad you found a good platform for your talents," Negan says. "No use having such a skill if no one gets to see it, huh?"

Jesus smirks. "I might disagree with you there... but, yes, it is gratifying to share my skills with people of... varying appreciation levels." His eyes twinkle slightly and Rick snorts, smiling.

"It's really beautiful, what you do," Rick says. "I'd love to see you do it up close some time if you're amenable."

Jesus warms and grins at them, nodding. "Thank you very much," he says, "and, yes, I'd love to give you two a private show before you leave," he says, leaning in a little closer to them and smiling suggestively.

Negan squeezes Rick's shoulder lightly and smiles back at Jesus. "Oh, we would _love_ that," he purrs. "Wouldn't we, caro?" He looks to Rick.

"Yeah," Rick says, cheeks going slightly pink again, "yeah that would be really neat," he says with a smile at both of them as he leans into Negan.

"Great," Jesus says, grinning. "Well, we'll figure something out then. How long are you two staying anyway?" he asks, curious, though he's at once worried he'll get an answer he doesn't like.

"Uhhh..." Rick says, glancing to Negan. "Well we aren't sure yet I think. We don't want to overstay our welcome or anything." He chuckles.

"Oh no," Jesus says, alarmed, putting his hands up immediately. "Please don't worry about that at all." He smiles. "Any friend of Ezekiel's is welcome to stay here for however long they like," he says, and Rick nods.

"Well that's very kind of you," Rick says with a grateful smile at Jesus and then Negan.

Negan nods in agreement with Rick. "We had only planned on a couple of days back when we thought we were just staying at the inn and just visiting here," he says and looks to Rick. "But, now... I think I'd like to extend our visit. A couple of weeks maybe?" He shrugs and gives Rick a soft pleading look.

"Yeah, yeah," Rick says, nodding.

"We can send a letter back to Lori explaining. They'll be alright without us till then. I just..." He looks back to Ezekiel and the other performers honing their craft. "I haven't seen Zeke in so long, and the energy of this place is fantastic." He sets his gaze back to Rick. "Does a couple weeks sound alright with you, amore?"

"Yes, I'm sure it'll be fine," Rick says with a soft smile. He can tell how much this means to Negan. And he likes it here, too. "I really like it here, I do," he says, giving Jesus a warm smile and wrapping his arm around Negan's waist in return, giving him a squeeze. "And a few weeks would be amazing to get to know everyone and... eat your food." He chuckles and Jesus laughs low.

Negan grins and engulfs Rick in a huge hug. "Ooo, grazie, amore!"

Rick laughs and grins and Negan kisses both of his cheeks before letting go and beaming at Jesus. "Ah! Thank you as well, Jesus."

"Oh well, you're welcome, though it's not really my call to make if you can stay here or n—"

Negan reaches out and takes one of Jesus' hands in both of his. Jesus swallows and blinks in surprise.

"Very much. Please, pass on our thanks to Zeke as well if you so happen to talk to him before us."

"Yes, please do," Rick says.

Negan chuckles and squeezes Jesus' hand before letting it go.

Jesus smiles wide and warms before nodding and taking his hand back, rubbing it where Negan had squeezed it. He feels a little tingly after that, he thinks.

"You're very welcome," he says to the both of them as he breathes a laugh, "and I will for sure. Zeke'll be very pleased that you're staying for longer." He smiles and links his hands behind his back. "And I am as well," he says after a moment, and Rick gives him a pleased smile.

Negan then looks around at the practicing acrobats again, a huge smile on his face. "Maybe we can learn a trick or two ourselves while we're here," he says, casting a look to Rick and bouncing his eyebrows. "I'd like to try that knife throwing thing. Would you be my lovely volunteer upon the target?"

"Ha-ha," Rick says with a smirk. "I don't think so. You'll have to find someone else to be your guinea pig because I won't be." He chuckles, his face close to Negan's almost in a challenge.

Negan feigns devastation, putting a hand to his chest and gasping. "You don't _trust_ me?" He turns away from Rick in an overdramatic flourish, other hand to his forehead.

Rick laughs and Jesus grins sidelong at them.

"I trust you, plenty," Rick says, stepping up and hugging Negan from behind, leaning his cheek on his shoulder and nuzzling him as he watches the performers in the ring. "It's your _aim_ I'm not sure about," he says wryly.

Negan scoffs dramatically again, but he smiles and can't help but let a giggle escape him. "Insult a man's aim and you insult his pride, caro mio."

Rick snorts. "Bullshit," he says with a grin, kissing Negan's shoulder.

Negan laughs, deep and loud, startling a clown and making him miss one of the balls he was juggling. He gives Negan a look and Negan waves and grimaces apologetically back.

Placing his hands over Rick's, he turns them both to face Jesus. "Shall we continue with our tour then?"

"Yes! Let's do!" Jesus says, and soon they're in one of the animal's tents, with the lions and elephants and zebras.

"Ohhhh," Rick says, going up to the strange striped horses and wondering at their exotic patterns.

Negan whistles in awe again as he leans back and stares up at an elephant. "That... is big," he says, transfixed.

Jesus laughs at their reactions, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, that's about the reaction we get from people who walk in here," he says, going up to a zebra and holding his hand out, clicking softly before petting the snuffing animal's nose. "This is Zanzibar," he says, "and that's Zap." He points to another zebra and Rick grins. Aww.

Jesus looks at the elephant. "And that's Hazel." He chuckles.

"Hazel," Negan whispers as he lifts his hand slowly towards the elephant, holding it up and letting her smell him with her long trunk. He grins. "Fantastic."

Rick smiles and comes over. "That is probably the biggest animal I've ever seen in my life."

"Well she probably is," Jesus says. "She's an African bush elephant and she weighs about six thousand pounds or three tons."

"Wow..." Rick says in awe.

"Damn..." Negan says. He giggles when Hazel stops sniffing his hand and instead starts sniffing Rick's hair. "Aww, she likes you."

Rick laughs nervously and moves away from the elephant's searching trunk. Jesus chuckles.

"She uh... likes alcohol when she can get it, but don't give her any because we'd like to avoid the consequences if you know what I mean," he says. "She likes bourbon and Tennessee whiskey the best we've found."

"What?!" Rick exclaims, laughing. "That's ridiculous, who let her have alcohol?"

"Oh, a few drunk performers one time and two young boys the next time..." Jesus says with a shake of his head. Hazel blows out of her trunk and seems to laugh at them, and Jesus laughs. "Yes, you," he says, going up to her and patting her trunk. "You are a naughty girl," he says with a grin, and Rick chuckles, watching the scene with amusement.

Negan laughs, reaching up again to pat her trunk, standing right next to Jesus. "That is too hilarious. Who would have thunk, huh?" He likes the feeling of her tough skin under his fingers. So strong but oddly so soft. "She is beautiful though," he says softly, reverently, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she is," Jesus says, looking up at her with equal reverence. "We've had her since she was just little," he says. "Or so I've been told." He huffs a laugh.

Negan smiles. "I can't even imagine a baby version," he says, dropping his hand and looking at Jesus. "It would be much too cute I think." 

Jesus laughs. "Apparently she was very cute," he says, looking at Hazel affectionately.

There's a beat of a moment where Negan just studies Jesus' face before he turns to look at Rick. In his best whiny child impression, Negan says, "Caro, can we get a baby elephant? Please? I'll take care of it! I swear!"

"What?! Oh my god, _no!"_ Rick cries, giggling at Negan's tone. "No, we may _not_." He grins and Jesus smirks, petting the elephant again.

"Aww!" Negan pouts, crossing his arms, but his eyes shine playfully. "I can't throw knives. I can't get an elephant. So unfair."

Rick snorts. "I know. What a deprived life you lead," he says, smirking.

Negan snorts and bumps Jesus softly with his hip. "Je~sus," he whines. "Tell Rick I should be allowed an elephant."

Jesus laughs and shivers at the bump. "Oh, I don't think so," he says, chuckling. "Elephants aren't housecats," he says. "They require a lot of upkeep, and not to mention that Hazel here eats about three hundred _pounds_ of food a day."

Rick whistles. "No kidding," he says.

Negan laughs softly. "It's fine, it's fine. I could buy food. We have a nice backyard. Plenty of space," he says, his whiny facade breaking as he grins.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Rick says, crossing his arms and grinning. "Oh yeah, you could make it work, of course," he says.

Negan nods, chuckling. "You know I could if I tried," he says. Looking back up at Hazel, he sighs. "But I guess, it would have to be a _big_ try." He shrugs and Rick snorts, chuckling to himself. Oh, yes.

Negan looks back at Rick. "And I don't know how well Lori would take a new pet."

Rick laughs loudly, holding his stomach. "Yeah I don't think she'd like that at _all_ ," he says with a smirk.

Negan laughs at Rick's laugh. "Oh well. Guess I'm not cut out to be an elephant owner after all," he says, shrugging again.

"No, I don't think so," Rick says with a smile.

"Do you guys want to see the baby giraffe?" Jesus asks after a moment, peeking his head into an adjoining tent. "I think she just woke up."

Rick gasps. "Awww," he says, looking to Negan. "Yes, we'd love that."

Negan nods quickly and takes Rick's hand, following Jesus into the other tent. He gasps as well when the baby comes into sight. "Oh, my lord... Rick can we get—"

"No!" Rick says, to Jesus's loud laughter. Rick snorts and rolls his eyes. "What about a puppy, huh, how about that?" he says, smiling dryly.

Negan hums. "I mean, Lucille is like a puppy in and of herself," he says, walking closer to the fence around the baby giraffe.

"True," Rick says, watching the animal curiously.

"Maybe she can get a friend." Negan shrugs and his focus changes to the baby animal, kneeling in the soft hay at its feet. The momma giraffe stands nearby protectively, but Negan doesn't try reaching this time.

"Awww, he's so cute," Rick says. "Oh— _she_." He corrects himself with a laugh. "How old is she?" he asks.

"She's about six months old," Jesus says. "She'll be full-grown like mum when she's four. So we have a ways to go yet." Jesus reaches out and pets the baby's spotted hide and it makes a strange, soft braying noise. The mom blinks sleepily at Jesus.

"Can I?" Rick asks, and Jesus nods.

"Go ahead."

Rick smiles and reaches out. "She's soft," he says, and Jesus is very close when he says it. He likes that.

"Yeah, she is," Jesus says with a smile. "Coarse but soft, if you're gentle." He looks at Rick quietly, admiring his features in the low light.

Negan watches Rick pet the giraffe, but soon his eyes trail over, taking in Jesus admiring Rick. He squashes down the ball of jealousy that rises into his throat and sighs, letting his eyes trace over Rick's face himself. The soft light of the sun seeping through the tent fabric makes him look gentle and handsome, and Negan can't help but smile as he gazes at him.

Rick pets the giraffe for a few minutes before standing and going to look at the camels.

"So how much water can these things really hold?" Rick asks Jesus with a grin, glancing at the animal's large hump.

Jesus laughs. "I've heard the Arabian, which is what Anik here is, can store up to eighty pounds of fat, which he can break down into water and energy as he needs."

"Wow," Rick says, "that's amazing. Kind of wish I could do that." He laughs. "Or maybe not." He tilts his head and the camel looks at him sideways as it chews some hay, blinking its long lashes at him.

Negan stands and watches the two, following along behind. He reveres the camel for a moment, amazed at how it's adapted for living in its home climate. All the animals are simply fascinating to him, and he wishes he could stay and learn more. He walks silently to the next pen over where a large colorful bird sits tethered to a fake tree. He regards it with awe and watches as it cleans its bright feathers.

"Ohh, pretty," Rick says, coming over. The blues and greens of the bird's feathers are iridescent in the light, and he loves the red.

"That's our macaw, Oli," Jesus says with a small laugh. Oli squawks back and Jesus produces a treat from his pocket, giving it to the bird, who squawks happily. Rick laughs.

"You're a real animal whisperer, aren't you?" Rick says, and then, "they should call you 'Noah' instead of Jesus." He smirks and Jesus laughs loudly. Negan snorts a laugh and shakes his head, reaching out to pet the bird's feathers.

"They _should_ call me that," he says, "But, no, our real Noah and animal trainer is Morgan. You'll have to meet him soon, I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Yes, I'd love to," Rick says. "I have so many things to ask him. Like how he handles so many animals at all." Rick chuckles and Jesus laughs softly, petting the other birds too. They squawk and coo at him appreciatively.

"Why _do_ they call you Jesus?" Negan pipes up. "I mean... I'm assuming that's not your real name, but please correct me if I'm wrong."

"Oh, yeah." Jesus laughs softly. "No, it's not my real name. I suppose my friends started calling me that because, well..." He motions to himself, his long hair and beard, and shrugs with a smile.

"Wow," Rick says with a smile. "Well, I _did_ kind of think that you looked like Jesus," Rick says with a small laugh.

Negan chuckles and sidles closer to Jesus. He chucks him under the chin softly with a knuckle and asks, "So, what's your real name, hm?" He smiles and cocks his head to the side.

Jesus smirks and warms, though he knows it's not just because of the question. He looks up into Negan's eyes - oh, how close they are right now - and smiles. "It's Paul," he says, "Paul Rovia. Doesn't have quite the same ring to it as Jesus though, does it, hm?" he asks, making a faux-annoyed face.

Rick watches them with a dawning realization that they're flirting... and probably have before. He blinks and feels flames of annoyance lick at his heart before he remembers that Jesus was flirting with him too and Negan essentially gave him his blessing for them to continue. So, he knows it's only fair that they do this with each other as well. It's just funny; Rick has always thought that anything other than monogamy was deviant. But then again... he'd let Negan seduce him even though he'd gone to Daryl those few times before, and he and Lori divorced and now live with Negan under the same roof.

But this is... something else entirely. He supposes that he knows Negan won't wander from him. He wouldn't. Nothing he's done suggests that. And he's continued to act affectionately towards him and even possessive during their stay here. It still makes Rick nervous... but he trusts Jesus. For a weird reason because he only met him less than a day ago. He's just so sweet and honest. There's something pure and right about him, that has Rick relaxing and wanting to see what happens between him and Negan. He's curious, he supposes you could say, and unworried about any unpleasant consequences to their foray; if it even ends up being that, or something more.

Negan smiles and hums. "I like 'Paul'," he says, lightly, gently tucking some of Jesus' hair behind his ear, and Jesus looks into each of his eyes carefully, a smile tugging at his lips. "It's nice."

Negan flicks his eyes over to Rick, smiling softly at him and trying to gauge his reaction to seeing him outright flirt with another man. He seems okay with it. Negan knows they'll be discussing this later for sure though.

Jesus glances over too, and Rick sees both of their looks and goes slightly red, turning back to the birds.

"What do you think, Rick?" Negan asks. "Do you like 'Paul'?"

Rick coughs and looks over again and then down. "Yeah, I like it," he says, looking at Jesus. "Like Saint Paul." He smiles softly. "It's a very nice name. Holy like 'Jesus' is."

Jesus smiles softly at Rick, looking intently at him.

"Thank you," he says and looks to Negan. "I'm glad you both... _approve_ of my name _s_." His eyebrows jump and he smiles teasingly.

Negan smiles back. _I think we both approve of much more than just your names_ , he thinks. "You're welcome," he says with a playful wink, trailing a soft finger from Jesus' shoulder down his arm. Jesus inhales softly and a shiver runs up his spine. Oh, that's nice.

"Though I don't believe in the god in the Bible," Negan says, "I think your names _are_ holy like Rick says. They fit you."

Jesus smiles, pleased. "Thank you," he says, bowing his head slightly for a moment. "I don't either, to be honest, but I grew up going to church. I lived in a boys' home, actually, so they took us to church regularly. It was a pretty religious place."

Rick feels his heart ache when he hears that. A boy's home. Like an orphanage. He looks at Jesus sadly, wondering if him going into the circus was just an extension of living... untethered to any family.

Jesus swallows. "I partly saw religion as a solace and something that I had no choice in. So it's... good to step back from it if you know what I mean." He smiles, but it doesn't really reach his eyes.

"Yeah... I know what you mean," Rick says gently, giving him a smile back.

Negan nods and looks between the two. He's had much more time to contemplate religion than they have, and many more people call him an unholy monster, so his relationship to organized religion is a bit different, but he understands. He's been through wars. Seen the way the soldiers pray. He understands what it's like for a being with a mortal life to crave something to believe in. Something to fix their problems or blame them on. Something to feel less... alone.

Negan sighs quietly, but he smiles at Jesus and squeezes his shoulder gently. "Perhaps we could continue with the tour now?" he asks softly.

"Yes, yes," Jesus says, perking up. "Let's do that." He gives them both smiles and leads them out of the animal tent.

The rest of the morning is spent at the fairgrounds where workers are setting up for the day. Prizes are being restocked and games being fixed and set up again. Jesus leads them around leisurely and explains everything that's going on, introduces them to people when they can spare a second, and even grabs an apple for him and Rick to munch on before they end up at the horse paddock. They lean against the rough-hewn wood fence and click at the horses, petting them when a few come over, and giving the last of their apples to the large but friendly beasts.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) / [sweet-andy](http://sweet-andy.tumblr.com/) & [ranebowstitches](https://ranebowstitches.tumblr.com/) ♡ comments, thoughts, and reactions are always appreciated! :D


End file.
